


The Wolf King and His Human Omega (First Arc)

by BishieFanatic



Series: The Wolf King and His Human Omega [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Drama, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Underage Sex, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, first arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishieFanatic/pseuds/BishieFanatic
Summary: You could easily say, Fate was a tiny little sphere. And this tiny little sphere, worked in mysterious ways. It worked its mysterious way, across time and even across, different worlds.As it works, it finds two individuals, from two very different worlds and rolls right into their lives.Now these two, brought together by Fate, start a new chapter in their lives.Because for both of them, nothing would ever be the same.But Fate, made a terrible mistake."You see, you two were never supposed to meet. Not in your lifetime, nor in hers.."The Kingdom of Shiganshina was built on the blood, sweat and tears of many, no thanks to Levi's father. Now Levi must pick up the pieces and rebuild, what his father had cared nothing for.Stubborn, hardworking and a bit of neat freak, King Levi Ackerman is lead towards his fate, who just happens to be very small, very honest and extremely adorable.How can this strong, Alpha Wolf keep up with such a cute, human Omega?
Relationships: Eren/OC, Eren/OC/Mikasa, Levi/OC, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, OC/England, OC/Others
Series: The Wolf King and His Human Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758787
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The Fated Marble

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the FIRST arc of what I hope will be a very long series that you all enjoy!!  
> The rating is MATURE in this arc. Where as, when the SECOND arc hits, it will be EXPLICIT ( and then all bets are off!!!) The pairings are (/) because there is no 'dating' in the FIRST arc of the story. So the pairings tag is really just who the OC interacts with and could potentially become involved with in the SECOND arc. :)
> 
> Terminology To Help You In This AU: 
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned. 
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. 
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. 
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> ++(The Terminology Index will be updated periodically throughout the course of the story! There will be a *updated* icon next to it, telling the reader it has been! So check often! ^_^)++

“Stay close, Serenve.” Her mother chided softly, as she multi tasked looked around the bustling market. Every so often her hand would come down to pet her daughter upon the head, a comforting reminder that she hadn’t strayed away and gotten lost.

It was a breezy, warm spring day in the city of Paradis. Perfect for the sprouting, weekend market Bazaar. Crowds gathered to see the dozens of stalls set up with all kinds of various trinkets, antiquities, rare foods and even delicious delicacies.

Nine-year-old, Serenve Alexandria Craft tried her best to stay close to her mother, but even she was having a hard time obeying. Everything Serenve saw, she desperately wanted to put her hands on. There were all sorts of weird toys, glittering jewelry and rare, musty looking books. The vendors would wave happily to her, all with bright ‘come-hither’ smiles.

“My,” one such vendor leant forward, just as Serenve walked into her view. “, what a beautiful little girl you have,” the old woman fawned, fixing her glasses so that she could see better. “, such beautiful aquamarine eyes!” her hand came out, “Just,” an ocean colored marble centered in her palm. “like this marble!”

Helena, Serenve’s mother moved in close to her daughter, smiling politely at the woman, who held the marble out, “Thank you, very much.”

“Thank you.” Serenve smiled and nodded politely as well. This wasn’t the first-time strangers would complement her, in fact, it happened regularly wherever they went. Adults, even female teenagers would gush over her hair, or her eyes, or how petite she was, like ‘a doll’ they would often say. Her hair was a long, silken mass of chestnut brown, often tied back in a loose ponytail. It was either her cheeks or hair, that people would end up pinching or touching. It didn't bother Serenve much, but it did bother her mother at times.

“Take it little one,” the vendor tilted her hand ever so slightly, Serenve reaching out and catching the marble in her hand. “, a special gift, from me. This marble told me it belonged to you, so I must obey.”

“…” eyeing the tiny, ocean colored marble, Serenve looked back at the woman briefly, before lifting her gaze to her mother, who was about to ask about the price. 

“No charge of course! It’s a special marble! It will allow you to purchase one item in this market.” the old woman clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Really?” Serenve awed. “Anything?” she voiced out loud.

“Anything!”

“Thank you very much,” Helena was in awe as well, smiling down at her daughter. “, that is very generous of you.”

“I am,” the woman waved her arms out happily.”, but a humble servant to fate.” She bowed slightly. “Good luck, young one.”

“Thank you!” Serenve clenched the marble in her hand, nodding enthusiastically. Taking her mother’s hand, the pair started off. Serenve turned to look over her shoulder, watching the woman waving to them, until eventually she was lost from view.

**= + + =**

Helena would sometimes see her daughter look wistfully around at every stall they passed, hand still clenching that ocean colored sphere. Smiling, she kept her thoughts to herself, waiting patiently for Serenve to make her choice. They passed a book vendor, a candy vendor, even a jewelry vendor with so many vibrant bracelets and necklaces.

But no, Serenve didn’t even spare a second glance. Helena was finding they were almost nearing the end of the Bazaar, only a couple more stalls were spread out and most contained furniture.

“We can go bac-“

“Can we go in here, mommy?” Serenve pointed to one of the last stalls at the end.

Helena eyed the tent like stall, seeing nothing but drawers, shelves, tables, bejeweled vases of the sort. “… Well, alright then.” She followed her daughter, who lead her into the tent. There were only a couple of individuals browsing around, none as young as Serenve though. “Did you want a new shelf for your books? A writing desk for school?” so many ideas popped into Helena’s mind, that the furniture tent sounded like the best investment to spend the marble on. What a smart little girl she had!

“Mmmm,” Serenve did see a writing desk, and even a bookshelf, but it didn’t feel right. No, nothing did, not until, she turned the corner and came into a view of a full-length mirror. “, ah!” she gasped softly. The cold marble in her hand was vibrating, ever so faintly, Serenve could feel it.

“A mirror?” Helena stood behind her daughter, eyeing the 7 foot, full length mirror, encased in what looked like smooth, dark cherry wood. The outline held beautiful carvings, that decorated all around the oval mirror. It would have to be hung up with nails, since it did not have a stand. “A big mirror,” Helena thought now. “, this is what you want, sweetheart?”

Serenve stepped up to the mirror, viewing her reflection. It towered her of course, but Serenve didn’t mind that at all.

“Well, you’ll grow into it.” Helena humored. “Are you sure?” asking once more.

Touching the cool surface of the mirror now, Serenve smiled, “Yes.”

**= + + =**

“Done!”

Both mother and daughter took a step back to stare at the now hanging mirror. Serenve’s smiled was infectious, as she looked up at her mother.

“It does look nice!” Helena chuckled, petting her daughter upon the head. “Alright baby, I’ll whip us up dinner.” She started out of the room.

Serenve fell back on her bed, kicking her legs out. The mirror was exactly opposite of her. There just was no other good place to hang it, so facing the bed was what they went on. ‘You can see your bed head, first thing!’ her mother had teased.

Her hand fell on the bag she had almost forgotten in her excitement, her mother had bought her some books from the Bazaar. Serenve loved to read, just about anything and everything. Her favorites were History, Ancient Ruins and books on Archaeology.

Most students at her school found her weird, since she carried at least one type of book with her. But even though they looked at her funny, they still talked and hung around her. Serenve didn’t mind, she liked to talk about all sorts of things, and she was just glad, they listened.

“I have room for these on my shelf,” she whispered excitedly, starring at covers of the books now, engrossed on the small details. These were books on ancient artifacts found around the world. Though a lot of the words weren’t in her vocabulary yet, she would merely have to ask her mother and then she’d be okay with the rest. Serenve loved learning, she loved the thought of adventure.

And, one day, when she old enough, she would travel around the world. 

So focused on the books, sounding out words out loud, as she walked towards her library shelf, Serenve didn’t notice the tiny ripples upon the surface of the oval mirror. Nor, did she notice the dark, grayish snout that poked its way through.

“I wonder where this is,” she was already flipping through pages, back towards the mirror. “, these are pret-“

“A human, kid…”

“!” so startled by the new voice in her room, Serenve dropped the book upon the ground, whipping around and practically forcing herself back into her bookshelf. “A, a-“ she couldn’t form words, in shock that what seemed from out of nowhere, a large, dark gray wolf now stood in the middle of her bedroom.

She had seen wolves in picture books and on television, and Serenve was certain that ‘large’ was a good description of the animal before her. It wasn’t a ‘normal’ size wolf, if anything, it looked as if she could hop on the beasts back and ride around like a horse. Though he wasn’t freakishly massive, the wolfs size just wasn’t what she had ever seen before.

Serenve was sure she had heard a voice, but she just could not believe that the wolf had spoken. Her initial shock was wearing off, since the wolfs posture wasn’t hostile. In fact, it looked more confused and curious, then she probably did. Its furry, triangle shaped ears twitched slightly, as it eyed her quizzically.

“… Hello,” Serenve spoke softly, seeing the wolf’s ears move, its tail beginning to sway ever so slightly. Though she was confused on how the wolf had entered her room, Serenve didn’t fear the large beast. No, in fact, she really wanted to pet him. Sure, he looked as if he could chomp her head off easily, but Serenve found herself surprisingly not worried in the slightest about that. “, my name is Serenve.”

She could see the wolf’s eyes narrowed slightly, as if it were thinking on something. Serenve couldn’t help but love the color of the animal’s eyes, it was a dusky dark blue, with what looked like a mix of grey within.

The beast took a step forward, head slowly coming down to her height. It was faint, but Serenve could tell he was sniffing her. She just couldn’t help herself at this point! He was so close, and he smelled like the gardens at the park, where wildflowers would always grow. Her hand came out involuntarily and her fingers splayed into the wolf’s fur, caressing the side of his face gently.

So soft! So fluffy! She thought happily.

“!” she gasped as the wolf reared back, as if she had slapped him. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, worry in her voice. “Please don’t be mad.”

Shaking his fur out, the wolf sat, head slowly shaking, before their eyes now met, “I’m not mad,” upon hearing her gasp in shock and awe, the wolf continued. “, Levi. My name is Levi.”


	2. The Murder Of The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans
> 
> ++(The Terminology Index will be updated periodically throughout the course of the story! There will be a *updated* icon next to it, telling the reader it has been!)++

Rain. Where others would say the rain was a ‘nuisance’, Levi Ackerman would say otherwise. The rain washed all things away. It made things clean, at least, on the outside.

On that one day, the day he stabbed his father in the throat, it had been raining. Pouring to be more detailed. However, they had been inside sadly, so it had been a complete mess. He hadn’t been aiming for an artery, but he had been lucky to hit one and his father had bled out, instantly.

His only regret was that he hadn’t had done it sooner.

King Himel Ackerman was a boorish wolf, greedy and selfish. It was only with the help of Erwin and others, that the Kingdom of Shiganshina prospered they way it had. But it prospered under a tyrant, whose mood would flip without even a reason. So, the people lived in constant fear, always making sure to lay low and keep to themselves.

As a pure blooded, Alpha wolf, Himel of course hated cat folk, and their enemies continued to be feline oriented kingdoms. But Himel would also pick on other races, deer, snake, anything really that would cross his path. However, it was the humans that received the worst punishment from his reign.

Levi’s mother had been one such human. Her name had been Kuchel and…

She had been an Omega.

Omegas were extremely rare, especially human females. It basically meant that they could mate with **any** Alpha, human or not and produce a pure-blooded Alpha of that breed. They were so rare in fact, that parents would hide their children away, or even worse, killing them to save them misery in the future.

Kuchel had been fortunate to be an Omega who had lived a sheltered but good life. Unfortunately, the King of Shiganshina had found her.

Himel had killed her Alpha, her husband. What was even more heartbreaking, was that it had been her fated pair. Kuchel’s soul had broken on the spot. Kidnapped, raped and forced into marriage with a man she knew not one thing of, Kuchel had no will to fight back. A broken doll.

However, after giving birth to Levi, Kuchel had found her strength again, her happiness. But Himel couldn’t even let her have that. No, he had been a cruel, heartless bastard. And as soon as Levi could stand on his own two feet, he was receiving abuse. Often, it was Kuchel who begged for him to hurt her, instead of him. Those were the times, that Levi, as small four-year-old child, wanted to throw up.

At the age of nine, Levi had witnessed the murder of his mother, by his father’s own hand. Kuchel, had been unable to produce more children and Himel, in a rage, choked the very life from his wife’s eyes. Levi had watched that very life leave his mother’s steel metal gaze, the sounds of her gurgling and pleading, still haunted him.

It was on that day; Levi had vowed to kill his father by his own hand. He would get his revenge.

_For his mother._

For about an hour, he had stood watching his father bleed out. In all honesty, his father should have suffered before being put down, but Levi just could not stand hearing his voice any longer.

And thus, the tyrannical King had been slain.

Erwin had of course been the one to find him, still holding the dagger he had used, feet surrounded by the massive pool of blood. The blonde-haired man didn’t seem fazed, no, he looked relieved. “Shall we let him rot, or do we let his meat go to use?”

Levi eyes darkened, lips curling into a snarl, images of his mother floating to the surface. “Feed him to the people.”

“Finally, a good deed from him. How shameful it comes, **after** death.”

At seventeen, Levi became the new King of Shiganshina. He of course kept Erwin at his side, who had always been loyal to him and his mother, as best he could. There were others who naturally gravitated to his side as well.

Fixing the broken, fragile foundation his father had lain, had not been an easy task.

And even now, four years later, twenty-one-year-old Levi Ackerman was still fixing what his father had broken.

**Shiganshina 4 th Year of King Levi Ackerman’s Rule**

Erwin lifted the cup of tea to his lips, inhaling the fragrance it exuded, before taking a sip. His new favorite hobby was collecting various teas from all over and even collecting the teacups themselves. This hobby was quite challenging however, since the trade economy was highly unstable at times. Even more so then usual. Sadly, his hobby had to be put on the back burner.

His eyes fell outside the large, open window he sat next to. From there, he could see beyond the Shiganshina walls, towards the ocean. Levi of course was working on getting their ports open, since having a kingdom near the sea made port trading, the most logical choice. However, finding anyone to establish a trusting relationship with, was the biggest hurdle they faced.

Sighing wistfully, Erwin took another sip of his tea, placing the cup back upon the matching saucer. His dirty blonde tail swayed from side to side, as the breeze from outside could be felt upon his skin. In quiet, peaceful times like this, Erwin’s thought were always situated around the young King.

Levi worked hard, perhaps unhealthily so, and it worried Erwin. The young king would spend days without sleep, coming and going, mostly on patrols and then with meetings of foreign traders. Traders that eventually ended up signing no contracts whatsoever, simply out of fear of them and their past reputation. People, soldiers in particular, tended to avoid Levi on those days.

The people of Shinganshina were starting to slowly come out of their shells thankfully, Erwin was at least happy to see that the shops were becoming livelier and that reconstruction on new houses and other establishments were being done, 'baby steps', one could say.

In just four years, Levi had done many great things for Shiganshina. However, Levi Ackerman was a lone wolf through and through. The young King was not one for small talk, in fact, it took him a few tries to actually get any sort of a conversation going. There were some rare occasions when the pair would sit and have a conversation that didn’t consist of business, but those times were ever fleeting.

At first it was necessary to have one’s nose deep in work, but Erwin now felt it just about time to relax, even if just for a little bit. Perhaps it was his old age talking, though he was only thirty-four, but Erwin felt a need to see that Levi took care of not only the kingdom, but himself as well. And that did not mean working himself to death day in and day out.

A knock on his office door, brought Erwin out of his thoughts, “Enter.” He wasn’t at all surprised to see Hange’s round shaped ears pop into view first, before her head did.

“He’s back!” she chirped, fixing her glasses slightly. “Though you better hurry, because he looks like he wants to leave again.”

“…” Erwin nodded, standing. Levi would find time for himself, or Erwin would have to force him too.

= + + =

Stepping out of the bath, Levi sighed outwardly, grabbing a nearby towel. The majority of Beastels he knew of bathed in their animal form, but Levi preferred to bathe in his humanoid form. It made him feel cleaner, was the reason he gave to himself.

Wrapping his bottom half, he started out his bathroom, heading for the clothes he had set up on his bed. Although he spent extraordinarily little time in his room, Levi managed to keep it immaculate. He refused to have anything dirty surround where he slept. His cleaning habits sometimes followed him outside his bedroom, but no one said anything about it.

Or at least, to his face.

His triangle ears twitched, and he gave an exasperated sigh. Erwin was approaching his room. More than likely, it was either to talk about business or just to nag him about spending more in the castle. It was not as if he intentionally ignoring the man, but Levi found that staying to long in doors, suffocated him. His time was better spent on securing the borders, or the kingdoms defenses. There was still so much that needed to be done, things that needed to be rectified. He just couldn’t bring himself to sit and ‘relax’ for a day.

Not in this castle…

Just as he pulled up his pants and tied them, did Erwin waltz into the room, a broad smile on the man’s face. Levi narrowed his eyes at the man, always angry when the yellow eared wolf didn’t knock.

“Ralph just happened to tell me that you’re going on another patrol route outside.” Erwin closed the door behind him, leaning against it, as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Typical position he took when trying to be stern with the young King. Sometimes, he felt like a nagging parent.

“Did he ‘tell’ you, or did you force him too?” Levi grumpily put on his shirt.

“I told him to go on without you.” He ignored the question.

Levi’s tail stuck up in anger, a frustrated growl emanating from his throat.

“Humor me!” Erwin lifted his hands soothingly, even pleadingly.

“…” Levi sighed outwardly, rubbing a hand against his face. What would he do? Most of the servants, humans mainly, were awkward around him. They kept their distance, at the same time doing their tasks efficiently. Sometimes he could see in their eyes utter fear, fear that he would attack them, as his father once did. His father had been brutal with every human servant.

Levi didn’t like their stares. No, he hated them. Yet another reason he disliked staying in this castle. A castle, his father built.

“Please, there is nothing scheduled today. You can,” Erwin gestured towards the window at the far end of the room. “, laze about in the garden, or, I don’t know, binge eat in the kitchen!”

Levi wanted to laugh at the idiocy of those suggestions, but, it wasn’t like Erwin to plead much for anything. The man seemed desperate and though he hated to admit it, Levi was a bit exhausted. Without a word, he moved towards the door, the one in which Erwin still blocked.

“Le-“

“I’m going to go clean.” Levi cut the man off, eyeing him coolly.

“Uh, yeah,” Erwin practically hopped out of the way, not wanting the young King to change his mind. “, yes, okay.” Tail wagging merrily, he watched Levi open the door and stalk out. Leaning his head out, Erwin watched as the young King started down the hallway, straight towards the South Wing.

“… I see.” He whispered, stepping out of the room, ears lowered upon his head, tail no longer wagging. “Would cleaning there, really be relaxing, Levi?”

The south wing had been Kuchel’s wing.


	3. Fate Behind The Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.

As a young boy, he lived in this very wing of the castle. There were times he fondly recollected, when he had been the happiest, just him and his mother. She had been the strongest person he had ever known. Everyday, of his very existence, he tried to remember and channel her strength.

Even in death, she had been protecting him.

_“Don’-“ her struggling breathes, her nails digging into her father’s hands. “Don’t look!” she cried, tears trailing down her face, as her eyes shot towards her trembling son in the corner of the room._

Levi stopped short of his mother’s room, his eyes starring at the large, neatly ornate doors. No, he wasn’t ready to enter that place. Not yet.

Why did he come to this wing? He could have picked another section of the castle. Was it to avoid the servants that tidied the hallways? They didn’t touch this wing, for many reasons. And Levi had been okay with that, he was sure Erwin had spoken with them as well.

Sighing, Levi placed his hand upon the storage room handle. He’d clean here, right next door. He was sure it was a horrible mess inside anyways.

He was sure two windows framed the walls inside, so he’d at least get some fresh air while dusting. With one last look at his mother’s door, Levi entered the storage room.

“…” he had been right. It was a mess. Cracking his neck, he started for one of the windows. Though it was pitch black within, his keen instinct made it so he easily avoided obstacles, as he let his sense of smell lead him towards fresh air. All the constant patrols and training he did outside the castle, was helping him hone his skills as a hunter and guard.

Opening the first window, Levi turned and looked back at the medium sized room, filled with all sorts of boxes, equipment, furniture and even tattered clothes from the past.

Bending down, he picked up a box and blew upon the top. Dust flew right off and he grunted, placing the box on top of another. Might as well make a path, he mused to himself, getting to work right away.

After a while, he managed to find a few clean clothes and tied one around his face, as a makeshift mask. This made walking around the dust filled room easier on his sensitive wolf nose.

“What is all this stuff?” he muttered, just appalled at how much junk was actually in the room. Looking towards the back, he could see what looked like tiny crawl spaces, and he was sure that some Beastel servant had been lazy and using those crawl spaces to move boxes in and out.

Sighing, he made his way towards the back, only to pause mid-step. A soft hum. His ears had picked it up, but it was also as if he could feel it as well. He looked to his right, where a large wooden shelf laid, stacked with small boxes, dusty books and dirty, yet expensive, dishware.

“…” he looked at the shelf, eyes narrowed, the humming wasn’t getting any louder. It was steady at the moment. That is, until he moved his hand up. His eyes widened, as the hum began to grow more intense the closer his hand got towards the shelf. “What the-“bringing his hand down, the humming grew steady once more.

Unnatural as this was, Levi wasn’t scared. Bringing his hand up, he followed the hum’s intensity, until it led him right towards a small box at the end of one of the upper shelves. It hurt his pride a bit, to have to stand on tip toe to reach, but Levi managed to get the small box off the shelf, without spilling the contents.

Opening said box, he starred within, seeing nothing but scraps of paper, and what looked like trash. Squatting down, box still in hand, he tilted the box so that the contents poured out on the ground. Paper, chewed pencils, moth ridden trash fell out and then, a small clink could be heard.

“!” Levi was taken aback, as a bright, ocean blue marble hit the ground rolling. It rolled right through all the trash and straight towards the back of storage room, disappearing through one of the crawl spaces.

Without really thinking, Levi transformed himself back into his beast form, following where the marble had rolled. Being a pure-blooded Alpha, he was bigger than the average wolf Beastel, in this form, he was even bigger then Erwin.

So even though he had transformed, he still had to crawl on his belly to get through the crawlspaces made by dozens of stacked boxes. He did this, until eventually, he came to the very end of the room and to where, a rather sizable area was cleared.

In this area, laid against the wall, a large square mirror sat. And at the mirrors edge, the marble was. Padding forward, Levi eyed the marble, before his eyes met the mirror. It was at least seven feet tall, with beautiful flowers ordaining the wooden sides. Was this his mother’s mirror? Had she put this here? It had to have been. His father would never had purchased something like this.

Sitting now, tail swaying against the floor, Levi starred at his reflection.

He could **see** his reflection! He frowned then, the mirror had not **one** speck of dust upon it. Not even the frame did. How strange. The only reason he could give, that wasn’t supernatural, was that a servant was responsible. But then, that seemed highly unlikely, since the dust upon the ground, which had remained untouched by footprints, would have given them away.

Shaking his head of ‘supernatural’ thoughts, Levi stood, turning away from the mirror. He had to get back to cleaning. It was just a coincidence that the marble had rolled all the way here.

Just as he was about to lift his paw, his nose picked up a faint scent, a soft, sweet scent. This scent made his hair stand on end. He had never smelled anything like this before, it was all brand new to him and yes, he could admit, it did scare him.

It was as if, it called to him, like a voice would. And then, with that thought, he heard a voice. It was as clear as he wanted it, but even then, it was soothing to him and it made him want to move towards it.

What was this!?

Levi turned, seeing his own reflection in the mirror. The scent, the voice, they were coming from the mirror. He didn’t know why, or how and though every step towards the mirror was terrifying, he never stopped. It was as if he was being drawn in by an invisible leash, tied so tightly around his neck, that it was hard for him to swallow. But never the less, he was moving forward and willingly.

What was he expecting? To go through the mirror? He must have hurt his head and he was dreaming all of this. But then, his nose had gone through the mirror, the scent practically attacking his senses and soon, his entire being had moved through the mirror.

“…” he was now, in an unknown room, surrounded by unknown things and at the same time and yet, he wasn’t terrified anymore. His eyes fell upon small, tiny figure at the far end of the unknown room. “A human…” no tail, no Beastel ears. “… A kid.”

Levi hadn’t meant to say those things out loud, but he had, and it had frightened the small child, who had dropped what she had been so engrossed in. A book. He watched as she whipped around and bumped into the shelf with her back. The first thing he even noticed, were her bright, sparkling, aquamarine eyes. The marble he had found, quickly came to mind.

She was a beautiful human child, and her tiny height was cute, but what was she doing on the other side of his mirror? Had she been imprisoned within? This room she owned, that much he knew, since her scent filled it entirely.

Could one detail a smell as, peaceful? Relaxing? It was a smell he had never come by before, so describing it was exceedingly hard. Even with those words, however natural they sounded, didn’t feel just right to him.

“Hello,” she spoke, and his tail moved on its own, it wagged happily behind him. Her voice, yes, she was the one he had heard. It was at that moment, that another fragrance pervaded him. “, my name is Serenve.”

He didn’t miss her name, it was a lovely name, but this other smell. His eyes narrowed and yet again, without thought, Levi moved towards her. Sniffing. This smell, he had only smelt it once before and that was on his mother. It was a familiar, yet alarming smell.

This child was an _Omega_.

The feel of her hand upon his fur ridden cheek, snapped him back from his thoughts and in surprise, he reared himself back. What was an Omega doing here? Was she all alone? He didn’t sense danger around. His protective instincts arose. Were there people keeping her captive? 

“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, knocking him back to his senses. “Please don’t be mad!”

The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. She didn’t look injured or abused. In fact, the room didn’t look as if it were a prison at all. It looked, perfectly normal, if not foreign to his eyes. Shaking his fur, regaining his composure, Levi shook his head at her words.

“I’m not mad,” he spoke, seeing her hands go to her mouth in shock. Was she not use to Beastels? How interesting. Perhaps she was raised in a village secluded from civilization. It wasn’t unheard of, after all, he had heard many stories of ‘hidden away’ Omegas. “, Levi.” He spoke his name, it was only fair since she shared hers. Tail now wagging gently, he continued.

“My name is Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome!! I've got like 75% of this entire plot in my head, and that's even including the second arc. 
> 
> Now you know why I wanted to make an arc of this! I ain't cool with a 9yr old Serenve and 21yr Levi have any sort 'relationship' in this arc of the story!
> 
> Its kind of like Naruto, where you have the Ninjas as kids in the first half and then they grow up in the second half! I'm thinking of even adding a third arc, but I don't wanna get to ahead of myself! ^_^ 
> 
> It's going to be an extremely uphill battle for these two!! Please root for them!!! Thank you all!!


	4. A Mother's Woe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated** Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.

Placing the lid back upon the pot, Helena reached over and turned the knob on the stove to ‘low’. Serenve hadn’t come out of her room, so more then likely, the girl had her nose in a book. History, ancient anything really, Serenve would gobble it up.

Helena was extremely proud of her daughter; she knew of her aspirations for the future. A part of Helena wanted to travel opposite her baby girl, take care of her forever. But that was just plain mother’s instinct acting up.

Moving towards the cabinets, Helena took out a pitcher, wanting to start on making lemonade. She had bought plenty of lemons from the Bazaar, even a large bag of sugar had been cheaper then at the supermarket. She’d pray the Bazaar would come back every month. Those prices were no joke!

As she began to slice the lemons on the cutting board, her thoughts were everywhere, all of them focused around her baby girl.

Serenve’s father had tragically died in an accident before she had given birth. Though he had not been her fated pair, Helena as a Beta, refused to find anyone else. And this was mainly because, she wished to keep her daughter safe. The doctors had been all smiles, as they delivered the 'excellent' news to her. Handing Serenve to her, they had informed her that she was an ‘Omega’ and rather bluntly asked, if she would consider putting her up for adoption.

‘Sale her’ is what they **really** meant.

Helena had refused, even going so far as to threaten legal action if the hospital ever leaked her daughters blood status. Her husband, who had been a wonderful Alpha, had friends in the court system. This had thankfully shut them up and Helena had taken her daughter home, to safety.

Watching her little girl grow up, was both rewarding and heartbreaking. Each day, Serenve would grow and grow, until she was old enough to make her own choices and decisions. And each day, Helena feared the day her first ‘transition’ would fall upon her.

Her eyes went towards the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, where Serenve’s suppressant pills laid. When she started, Helena would be ready, but until then, she would continue to dread the day. She had yet to tell Serenve, who was happily oblivious to the future hardships she would have to endure. The world was a very cruel and greedy place, for an Omega.

Usually Omegas went through their first transition at around ten, their bodies giving off pheromones like a honing beacon for any Alpha, even Betas, to pick up on, but in rare instances it could even start sooner. These pheromones were often times so strong, that it lead to an Alpha going right into a uncontrollable rut, even in public. This is why suppressants were extremely important to have at the ready. Serenve’s birthday was just around the corner and Helena just wanted her little girl to stay a baby forever.

Finishing up the lemons and beginning to pour water into the pitcher, Helena let out a weary sigh. Good grades, exceptional progress in school, great at all physical activities, no one believed that Serenve was an Omega. In fact, the other mothers all assumed she was an Alpha and Helena let them continue to think that.

Setting the pitcher aside, Helena looked back at the stove. It would be a couple more minutes before it was ready to come off the burner. In the meantime, she’d go ask Serenve what movie they should watch tonight. Saturday was always game and movie night!

= + + =

“Y, you really did speak!” Serenve awed, bringing her hands away from her mouth. But how was that possible? He spoke actual words, words she could understand. Had a book fallen and hit her head? Was she on the ground, unconscious and dreaming of petting animals? You’d think she dream of some long-lost kingdom at the bottom of the ocean.

“Serenve!” her door flew open, Helena with a bright smile, poking her head in. “What movie did yo-“ her entire sentence was paused.

The air in the room grew tense, as Helena’s dark blue eyes met those of the wolf that stood just mere inches away from her daughter. Serenve looked between them both, her mind reeling as she saw her mother’s bottom lip begin to tremble.

“Mo-“

“Serenve!” the speed in which Helena moved could not have been tracked, for she had thrown herself upon her daughter so fast, shielding her with her body, arms coming to secure her baby to her chest. “Oh gods,” she whispered frantically. “, where did that thing come from!?” she looked at the wolf, holding Serenve in a vice like grip.

“Mommy.” Serenve could barely breathe, but she managed somehow, since her mother refused to release her. In fact, she held her tighter, every time she struggled slightly. Serenve could hear her frantic heartbeat against her cheek, and immediately resigned herself to her fate. She didn’t think telling her mom that the wolf was ‘nice’ would go over well. Or that he could talk. Now **that** really wouldn’t have been good.

“Good boy,” Helena chanted over and over, trying her best not to make direct eye contact with he wolf. “, good boy just stay right there. Good, good,” she ever so slowly, so very slowly, inched towards the door. “, good boy, that’s a good boy.”

Levi tilted his head slightly, he had immediately sensed this woman nearing the room, but had perceived no threat. In fact, this woman’s scent was similar to Serenve’s, so he had concluded that it must be her mother. Sure enough, he had been right. The woman had moved so fast, he had almost had a hard time trekking her movements, when she had lunged for her daughter.

‘Good boy’ his brow twitched slightly, as she continued to call him that, whilst she moved like snail across the room, Serenve tucked neatly in her hold. Had these humans never seen a Beastel before? Or perhaps any carnivore they feared.

“I will not harm you or your daughter.” he decided to be forward, that was the best way to approach this situation. Perhaps then, they could all have a conversation and answer some of his questions. However, the moment he spoke, he noticed the woman freeze in place. Her head slowly turning, like a gear in a machine, to face him. Eyes wide as saucers.

Oh no, Serenve thought, feeling her mother’s arms stiffen, her heart practically jumping out of her chest. This was an extremely normal reaction to a talking wolf, but it still didn’t make things easier, since she still held her in a vice grip.

“Tal, talk, talking,” Helena teeth began to chatter, as she starred at the giant wolf, who had most defiantly had words spill from his mouth. “, you, he, it-“

“Mommy!” Serenve cried out, feeling the security hold around her vanish, as her mother tumbled to the ground. She had fainted. Serenve was at her side, shaking her. “Mommy!”

“Tch,” Levi moved towards the pair, transforming into his humanoid form. “, here, let me carry her to a place where she can rest.”

“AHHHHH!!” Serenve screamed bloody murder, flinging herself away from Levi, body scuttling away like a crab running for dear life. This was no wolf! This was a man!

Levi grimaced, that scream had been right in his ear and it had been painful. Though it hurt she feared him, he could understand why it was this way. More then likely the pair had never come in contact with is kind before. So, the tales of isolated Omegas and their families really were true.

“…” Serenve hadn’t meant to react so violently, but first there was a wolf and then, there **wasn’t** a wolf. There was a man, WITH WOLF EARS AND TAIL. Now she understood completely why her mother fainted. She was sure her head was about to explode, the only thing keeping her grounded, was the wounded expression on the man’s face.

“S, sorry…” she had yelled right in his ear, well, wolf ear. Dogs were sensitive. His tail was no longer wagging and his ears, were slightly bent. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Levi picked up Helena, bridal style, from the ground. “, where shall I go?”

“Let’s go the living room!” Serenve decided to worry about ‘wolfman’ Levi later, her mother took priority. Steeling her resolve, she led him down the hallway and towards the sofa, where he dropped her off.

Levi watched as Serenve was at her mother’s side once again, touching the woman’s face, worry in her expression, “She will be fine. Her breathing is regular, and her heartbeat had no irregularities.”

“… So, no heart attack.” Serenve breathed, figuring out quickly what he was insinuating. She looked up at Levi, who stood a few inches away, who nodded. “I’ll go get a cold towel, please, wait here!”

Levi watched as the little girl raced out of the room to what he assumed was the kitchen, since the smell of food was most prevalent. This child was strong, though she feared him, seeing to her mother’s health made her face her fears and take the lead. Perhaps it was best to remain in wolf form, especially in front of her mother. After all, he could see how an animal was less intimidating, then a male man, especially around an Omega.

Transforming back, he made sure to maintain a distance from the sofa. Moments later, Serenve rushed back in, surprised to see him back in his other form, though she looked slightly relieved.

She knelt on the ground, leaning against the sofa, placing the cold towel upon her mother’s forehead. Patting her hand comfortingly.

“Just, what are you?” Serenve couldn’t help her curiosity anymore. Levi didn’t seem like he was going to hurt them, if anything, he was just as confused and bewildered as they were, she assumed it hid it well though. She met his eyes from across the room.

“I am a Beastel.”

“?” Serenve’s face said it all. That answered explained nothing.

“Beastels are beasts that are able to take on Humanoid forms.”

“Soooo, birds and cats can also turn into humans?”

“Humanoids, yes. We will always have animal characteristics. And not just birds and cats, any beast.”

“Bugs?”

Levi wanted to laugh, but he managed not to, “No, thankfully not.” he didn’t know, but they were both picturing a giant humanoid ant, and feeling relieved that didn’t exist.

“That’s…” Serenve thought for a moment, before smiling. “That’s pretty cool!” her face brightened, smile growing.

Without realizing, Levi’s tail began to wag to and fro happily. “Would you happen to know the kingdom you hail from?”

“Huh? Kingdom?” Serenve frowned. “Uh, um, we don’t have kingdoms here.”

“You don’t?” Levi was taken aback. “Who rules over the land?”

“…” Serenve brought a hand to her head. Yes, there it was. The exploding feeling again. But she took a few breathes and answered him the best she could. “No one, maybe the people do, but there is no Kings and Queens. We have a Mayor, then there’s a governor of the state.” She eyed Levi, who looked just as she had, utterly confused.

Giggling now, Serenve stood, walking to the backdoor. Grabbing the curtains, she pulled them open, so that Levi could see the outside. The backdoor was all glass, save for the metal frame and lock, so you could see all of outside when the curtains were out of the way. Their house was situated around many other houses, so it wasn’t much of a view, but she wanted to show him how domesticated everything really was.

Lamp posts, phone lines, things like that. If he was talking Kingdoms, Kings and Queens, she only figured he’d come from a period where things like IPhones and TV’s never existed.

“We live in a city called Paradis,” she explained matter of fact. “,we don’t have a King or Queen, we have a thing called DEMO-CRY-C!”

“Democracy.” Levi couldn’t help but smile at how she sounded out the word, nodding when he corrected her. “Fascinating.” He padded over to the backdoor where she stood and starred out, seeing cords stretching from one pole to another, lamp posts already flicking on. Dusk was settling, the sun was slowly going down. “This world doesn’t have Beastels?”

“No,” Serenve shook her head. “, we do have ‘beasts’, but they don’t transform into humans. And if they do, it’s only in fiction books, movies and on TV.”

“TV?”

“… Uh,” she lifted her finger to her the television on the wall, Levi obediently starring at where she pointed. “, moving pictures show up there.” she figured that'd be a good enough description. 

“… Truthfully?” Levi wanted to see. The urge to seeing moving pictures was strong. How did it work?

Serenve couldn’t help but want to pet him again, seeing his awed expression at the television. The way his tail wagged even faster now, was adorable. “Mhm.”

“Are Omegas still in hiding?” perhaps they weren’t. Perhaps they lived out openly and freely in this world.

“Mmmm,” Serenve didn’t understand the question. Hiding? She knew what an Omega was, but why would he even ask that? “, there are Alphas, Betas and Omegas in this world. I don’t think anyone is hiding Omegas, though I haven’t met any. I don’t know what I am yet, a lot of people say I’m an Alpha,” she fiddled with the curtain now, Levi’s gaze upon her had intensified. She brought a strand of her chestnut brown hair, to curve around her ear. “, so, I think I’m an Alpha. My mom said I won’t find out till I’m at least ten.”

Levi was at a loss for words, this child had no idea she was an Omega. Did her mother not know? These were questions he had to ask Serenve’s mother, he realized he was just confusing the girl with this topic of conversation. She was right though; Omegas usually didn’t start their first transition until their tenth year. However, if people thought she were an Alpha, that was only a good thing for her. Since it sounded like Omegas were just as rare here, as in his world.

The sound of Helena groaning made the pair quickly jump and soon Serenve was back at her mother’s side, Levi maintaining his distance.

“Let’s **not** show my mom your ‘humanoid’ form,” Serenve whispered, eyeing the wolf pleadingly. She was happy to see him nod quickly in agreement. “, thanks Levi.”

Levi didn’t think it was something he should be thanked for, but he said nothing about it. The wolf King still had so many questions to ask, about this world, this home and about this family. Why did they have the mirror that was connected to his mother’s mirror? What did moving pictures look like?

He hoped Helena was in a talkative and empathetic mood.

His worst fear was that when she awoke, he’d be shunned and casted away. His eyes fell on Serenve, who held a gentle smile, as she starred at her mother.

A petulant thought rose in his mind, he didn’t want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helena is gonna have a huge, major role in the first arc. I really love her! ^_^  
> The terminology index will be updated next chapter, so keep a look out for more descriptions on the Omegaverse lingo!
> 
> Inspiration for this fanfic stems from a couple of sources, but the main ones are 'Sayonara Alpha' a yaoi manga by ICHINASHI Kimi! And SnowWhiteWithTheRedHair! xoxo  
> I've always been a huge fan of Omegaverse as well, it's always fascinating to me, so I wanted to try my hand at it.  
> I also wanted to do a slow burn.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! xoxo Till next chapter!!! mwah xoxo


	5. A Mother's Woe Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated** Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.

**= + + =**

How did it end up like this?

Serenve sat beside her mother, who after raising herself from the couch and seeing Levi had in fact been real, started a stare off with the Beastel. They had been starring for a little over ten minutes and Serenve was sure, no one had blinked in that span of time. That for sure wasn’t healthy!

“Speak.” Helena finally muttered.

“Will you faint again?”

“…” Helena’s eye twitched. “Don’t get sassy with me!” she shook her finger at him haughtily.

“I was merely asking a question.” Levi feigned ignorance to this ‘sass’ she spoke of. There might have been just a ‘hint’ some.

“You’re a bad dog!” Helena exclaimed; she couldn’t believe she was having a conversation with this wolf! And he was talking back to her! The nerve!

“…” Serenve lowered head in embarrassment. She just couldn’t bring herself to tell her mother that Levi wasn’t technically an ‘dog’. He could easily turn human, well, humanish.

“I am a Wolf, not a dog, ma’am.”

“Hmph! Your ears, tail and snout tell me a different story. What’s your name?”

“Levi, Levi Ackerman.”

“Well Levi, how did you get into my daughters’ room?” she didn’t even wanna proach the subject on why he could talk. She was trying at least, that much she could at least do. It looked like Serenve was already taken with the animal, so the least she could do was try to get along. ‘Try’ being the keyword.

“The mirror,” Levi began to explain the events that transpired before he entered the mirror. Omitting a few parts that would reveal he had a humanoid form. “, and then I was here.”

“A marble?” Serenve’s brow knitted in thought. His story was extremely like her own, in fact, they were eerily similar. They both had been led by a strange blue marble. As she was just about to ask about it, her mother had spoken up first. 

“What do animals need mirrors for?” Helena’s mind had completely glossed over the teleporting mirror from another world explanation, in favor of asking why an wolf needed a mirror in the first place. Did they wear clothes? Did they admire their makeup they put on with their paws?

Serenve groaned covering her face, “Mooommy,” she let out a haggard sigh. “, Levi is a Beastel.” She just couldn’t take it anymore. Her mother was going to keep treating Levi like he belonged on a leash and outside in a dog house. It was frustrating to listen too. She felt bad for him. Keeping Levi's 'humanoid' form a secret, wasn't going to work.

“What’s a Beastel?” Helena exclaimed, genuinely curious.

“Please, don’t freak out.” Serenve answered in return.

“Sweetheart, there’s a giant, talking wolf sitting in my living room, who just told me he came from a mirror in your bedroom. I am pretty sure I can handle anything else thrown at me.” Helena looked resolute in her movements, but her shaky, bouncing knee told a different story.

“Shall I?” Levi seemed to be asking Serenve’s permission, after all, it was her who had asked for him to keep to his Beast form.

“Go ahead, I mean, you’re gonna be sticking around, she’ll eventually find out!”

“Wha?” Helena was at a loss at Serenve’s statement. Sticking around? He was!?

Levi liked those words and at once, transformed into his humanoid self.

**_Helena.exe had crashed._ **

Eternally, Helena Dorina Craft was screaming her lungs out to the Gods above. He’s HANDSOME! She shouted, stomping around and throwing things in her mind. He’s ABHORETNLY HANDSOME! Oh, Gods above, what have I done to make you hate me so!? He’s going to steal my little girl away with his stupid, handsome face and his fluffy tail! And those ears! He has fluffy dog ears! Please, please if there is anyone listening, Helena pleaded, please let my daughter be a hamster lover!

“Mommy,” Serenve quickly shook her mother, who looked frozen in time. As if her soul had just been snatched by the Devil himself and was now using it to snowboard down the Alps. “, mommy!”

Levi continued to sit in silence, waiting for the woman to recover. Truth be told, he was enjoying himself. No, not because he was causing Serenve’s mom trouble, but because it had been quite a long time since he felt so relaxed in one place. He didn’t feel the need to look over his shoulder every time someone passed him or avoid eye contact.

He was, comfortable here.

“I,” Helena blinked now. “, I’m okay. I, I am okay,” she blinked a couple more times, starring at Levi who sat crossed legged on the floor, arms crossed in front of his chest. “, there’s a wolf boy in my house, who just came out of my daughters mirror and my pot of chili on the stove is probably burnt to a crisp.” she spoke wearily.

Serenve patted her mother’s shoulder reassuringly, “Actually, I turned off the stove for you. So, the chili is just fine.”

“Oh,” Helena smiled, though it didn’t reach her eyes. “, oh that’s great,” she nodded. “, small miracles, thank you sweetheart.”

“Mommy, can Levi stay for dinner?” Serenve knew her mom was still processing, she moved like she was a robot now, which was a bit funny. She knew her mother was a kind, understanding woman, so she’d eventually snap back into herself.

“Sure, yes,” Helena was all smiles. “, why not!”

Levi shook his head now, knowing that tone. “That is alright, I do no-“

“No,” Helena suddenly was herself again and she glared at the wolf boy, who sat upon her floor. “, in this house when dinner is ready, everyone eats." she wanted to add, 'you look like you could use a good meal' but resisted. "I made more than enough. Come on,” she stood, brushing flecks of dust from her clothes. She had to remind herself to vacuum the floors. “, wash up before eating. Serenve, show him where the bathroom is.” Without another glance at Levi, Helena started into the kitchen.

“Okay!” Serenve watched her mother leave, smiling. “I think she likes you!” she gushed now, looking back at Levi excitedly. 

“?” Levi couldn’t see how Serenve had come to that conclusion in the slightest.

“Come on!” As she guided Levi towards the bathroom, she began to explainherself. “If my mom really disliked having you here, she’d kick you out. Probably smash the mirror along the way. She’s really nice and gentle. She’s super smart too! All the other moms look up to her!” flicking on the light to the restroom, Serenve motioned for him to enter.

Levi couldn’t help but be amused by Serenve’s description of her mother. If he were being honest, at that age, he would have said the same about his own mother. Hell, he would say those things about his mother **now**. “I see.”

“She sees what I see.” Picking up the liquid soap, Serenve offered to squirt some into Levi’s hands.

Offering his palms up, Levi inquired, “And what do you see?”

“That you’re a good wolf.” Absolutely no hesitation in her words, she said it like it was common knowledge. “Person too! Er, Beastel!” she cringed at her flubs. “Sorry.” Her head fell, dejected.

Levi smiled, he was doing that a lot he noticed, he didn’t think his lips could form one anymore. It had been an exceptionally long time. And yet, this little girl was making him do it continuously. There had never been much in your face honesty in his life. Sure, Erwin would speak his mind, but the man could also be a complete mystery to him. 

Levi liked how this felt. Both Serenve and her mother were good people as well.

“I’m okay with being called Beast, or Beastel, or even Wolf.”

“Oh, whew,” Serenve was relieved, all smiles again, as she began to wash her hands. “, well then, yeah! You’re a good Beastel!”

“Hurry up you two!” Helena called out.

“Yikes, share the sink!” Serenve giggled, moving her hands aside, so that Levi could wash his own hands. She noted that his nails were defiantly not like humans, they were very pointed and sharp, though extremely clean. That was also really super cool.

When they had more time to talk, she’d bring up the similar marble stories. She was sure he’d be interested in that bit of knowledge. Serenve couldn’t really explain it, but she had already gotten use to the idea of Levi staying with them.

Before she realized it, she was already thinking of things in the future she could teach him. The thought of him just suddenly disappearing never crossed her mind. She had been honest in her words; she did feel he was a good Beast. And, she felt comfortable around him.

If she had to describe this feeling, in a way she understood how, then… It felt as if, a long-lost friend, had finally come home.


	6. The Royal Guard Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.

**= + + + =**

He didn’t even notice two sets of eyes watching him eat. Levi Ackerman was fully engrossed on the chili and cornbread that was given to him. 

Serenve and Helena both shared looks over their own plates, smiling at one another. They were sure Levi didn’t realize he was making happy little noises, as he scarfed down his food. His tail was even up and wagging joyously.

A few minutes later, Levi’s head perked up and Serenve who had been paying attention, stopped mid-bite, giggling. “You want seconds, Levi?”

“Well, well,” Helena tried her best to reel in her smugness, as she waggled her eyebrows up and down. “, it is **_my_** cooking after all.”

Levi’s ears flattened upon his head, as he watched Helena chuckle with mirth, “How humble you are.” he muttered.

“Shut it brat!” Helena exclaimed, grabbing up his plate and standing to give him seconds.

Serenve laughed, “My mom’s chili is a special recipe. All the other mom’s want it so bad.”

“Ah yes,” Helena puffed her chest in pride. “, forever will they suffer without knowing my special formula. Mwahehe.”

Leaning forward towards Levi, who met her halfway, Serenve whispered, “It’s lemon pepper.” She brought her finger to her a mouth in a ‘sssh’ motion, to which Levi nodded, pretending to be completely serious. However, both ended up smiling, nevertheless.

“Alrighty, eat up.” Helena walked back to the table, serving a second batch to Levi. “What do you, uh, Beastels normally eat anyways?” she sat, placing a napkin back in her lap. Her chili contained meat after all.

Levi this go around decided to take it easy on mouthfuls, answering Helena after a small bite, “If you are assuming, we don’t eat meat, we do.” He had defiantly tasted cow in the chili. 

Helena and Serenve both fixated their gazes on Levi, the topic at hand not something they would ignore. It would make sense that if Levi could transform then **other** animals could as well.

“In my Kingdom, as in most Kingdoms with predator Hierarchy, criminals sentenced to death are eaten. Then there are the Beasts that are not born as Beastels, unable to speak. They are picked off.” He watched their expressions, hoping that this conversation didn’t lead them to despise him or his Kingdom.

Serenve could see the way Levi’s eyes shifted ever so slightly, his tail wasn’t wagging anymore. “That makes sense, right?” she spoke up now, looking to her mother, who looked deep in thought. “I mean, they **are** Beasts. And if criminals are already sentenced to death, then it’s best not to be wasteful. Also, Beastels who aren’t really Beastels, would just be animals in our world.”

Helena nodded, a warm smile crossing her face, seeing how her little girl tried to defend the Wolf boy. “Your right baby, it does make sense.” Her smile turned apologetic now, as she looked to Levi. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound as if I was coming at you or other Beastels. I was genuinely curious.”

“No, it’s quite alright. It’s a good question, one I was eventually going to ask myself, had I have not eaten your cooking.”

“We also eat fish, vegetables, fruits and breads too.” Serenve perked.

“As do we, though most of my people prefer the latter.” He grimaced, not wanting to think of some of the atrocities he had seen. Under his father’s rule, it had been hell on earth for non-predators and humans. When he stepped into his role, he wanted to end that. However, to this day, there were still crimes being committed under his very nose.

Levi looked to the pair, who gave him reassuring smiles, both so understanding. He was glad these two were safe, in this world, without fear of being eaten alive. The mere thought made his chest hurt.

“Wait, you said ‘your’ people,” the cogs in Serenve’s head began to turn. “, do you mean, a pack you roam with?”

Chuckling, Levi shook his head, “No, though I do travel in a small pack for patrols around the outer walls and borders to my Kingdom.”

“…Your Kingdom?” Helena’s eye twitched, she had ignored it the first go around, but he had continued to say it and it finally stuck in her head.

Levi nodded, “Yes, I am the rightful heir to the throne of Shiganshina, King Levi Ackerman.”

“Wow!” Serenve gasped in awe. “You’re a king Levi!? That’s super amazing!”

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Once again, Helena was in her headspace, having zone out completely after hearing Levi’s introduction. She was throwing boxes and pillows shaped like wolves at the ground! _He’s a HANSOME, WOLF KING! Now he’s going to steal my daughter away and make her a Queen! God’s above, why have you forsaken me so! I’ve been a good mother, haven’t I?_

“…” Serenve eyed her mother with a twinge of worry. “I think, this is going to be an ongoing thing with you around.”

Levi nodded, eyeing the woman with concern as well, “Yes, yes I agree.”

“But wow,” Serenve breathed, looking back at Levi with a bright smile. “, I’ve never met a King before.”

“I’m sorry if I don’t meet your expectations.” Levi murmured, happy to see such a smile brought on by just the mention of his title.

“Oh no, you’re awesome!” Serenve gushed. “I read all about history and ancient civilizations with all types of different rulers. Everyone looked different and wore different styles! My bookshelf is lined with all sorts of books about it!”

As she spoke, Helena had broken from her reverie, her gaze set on watching her daughter talk about the things she loved. She was sure Serenve didn’t realize how she sparkled when she talked about her passion, even Levi was drawn to the conversation, listening intently. _My baby_ , Helena thought hearing Levi tell her about how his castle was next to an ocean, _I’m not ready_.

“I would love to see your Kingdom, Levi!”

_I’m not ready to let you go,_ Helena wanted to cry, tears starting to prick the sides of her eyes. _You’re still my little girl!_

“I will gl-“

The table suddenly shook, Levi and Serenve both looking up at Helena, who pretended to nurse her knee.

“Are you alright, mommy?” Serenve had to catch her glass from spilling.

“Yes, I just,” she smiled off her fake pain. “, I just was clumsy.” This wasn’t enough, she had to subvert the topic. “Do you have television in your world?” she noted the boy’s ears perk. Did they?

“That’s right!” Serenve clapped. “You haven’t seen what the TV does!”

“Moving pictures.” Levi was completely drawn into the seduction of something so new and foreign. Serenve immediately hopped from her seat, waving for him to follow her. Though he hadn’t even finished his second plate, he let himself be obediently led into the living room. 

“Show him Animal Planet!” Helena teased, watching the pair disappear out of the kitchen.

She felt guilty. Standing now, with a forlorn expression, she began to clean up. She was in the right here, wasn’t she? Serenve was far to young to go off into some foreign land by herself! With a stranger no less! So, if she was in the right, why did she feel like shit right now?

_This is her dream_ , Helena thought sadly, placing the dishes in the sink. _This has always been her dream._ Instead of being the Princess in a fairytale, Serenve wanted to be the adventurer. Instead of wearing the crown, she wanted to find the jewels **for** the crown. Instead of living in the castle, she wanted to sail around the world. Discovery, research, knowledge, these were daughters’ passions.

It wasn’t just some passing fancy either, Serenve excelled in her studies, as far as she could go at such a young age. Even her teachers were considering placing her in higher curriculum courses next year. They were quick to compliment her on raising a bright Alpha, all on her own.

“…” a tear rolled down Helena’s cheek. If only she was an Alpha. That dirty thought crossed her mind and Helena gritted her teeth in self-hatred. Alphas didn’t have to worry about heat or taking suppressants, or potentially being raped, just because of genetics!

“My baby girl…” she whispered, wiping her eyes, turning off the running water, watching the soap bubbles pop.

Would she tell her ‘no’ and she shatter her dreams? Wolf kings just didn’t come out of nowhere, especially lead by strange, blue marbles. Yes, that little detail didn’t go unnoticed. And she knew her daughter had seen the similarities as well; she was a clever girl. 

Would she be a bad mother in trusting Levi?

Lifting her head slightly, she could hear Serenve’s laughter, as she was telling Levi about how the animals on television weren’t real. ‘Calm down, Levi!’ she giggled.

_I just,_ Helena sighed softly _, don’t know._

= + + =

Raising her arms above her head, Serenve yawned, eyes drooping slightly. She was having so much fun, the time just seemed to fly by. Levi had been so funny in all his reactions towards the different types of networks he was being shown. After a while, they had stuck to seeing episodes of Unsolved Mysteries, and Levi would constantly ask her questions.

“You’re tired,” Levi had taken Wolf form beside Serenve on the floor, after Helena had joined them. He felt the woman would be more comfortable seeing him like this, then his humanoid form, next to her daughter. “, it is rather late.” He nudged her with his head, seeing how she was falling asleep already.

“No, no, I can go on! It’s Satur-“another yawn.

Helena kept quiet, watching Levi give Serenve a ‘uh huh, sure’ look, before the Beast stood, continuing to nudge Serenve with his snout, until she stood grumpily. Helena said not one word, as she watched Serenve listen to the wolf, letting herself be led to her room.

Standing she followed, keeping a distance from the two. She saw how Levi sat at the doorway, listening to Serenve talk about her pajamas, afterwards he grabbed the doorknob with his mouth, giving her privacy.

“Are you going back to your world?” Helena rested her side against the wall, eyeing the Wolf, who waited patiently outside the closed room.

“Erwin, my advisor, more than likely thinks I snuck away from ‘relaxation’ today.”

“Cleaning a storage room is relaxing?” Helena grunted. “Do you do homes?”

Levi smirked, catching her humor, “I will return, to my world.”

“…” Helena said nothing, she didn’t have a response ready for any answer he was to give her. Had he said ‘I wish to stay forever’ she would have still been completely at a loss.

“However, it’s hard for me to leave.” Levi confessed, at a loss now. How could he explain what exactly he was feeling? It was like, a tearing feeling, deep in his chest. “I wis-“

The door opened and Serenve stood in her checkered pajamas, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She noticed her mother and smiled sleepily up at her.

“Baby, Levi has to return to his world for a little while,” Helena began, seeing Serenve’s look of concern at her words, she continued. “He is a King after all, his people must know where he is.” She could see her daughter coming to that same realization now. “, but he’ll be back. As a wolf, he can curl in the corner of your room when your asleep, whenever he has days to himself.” She looked at Levi pointedly. “The **far** corner.”

Levi had been stunned to hear Helena’s speech; it was as if she understood what he was trying to say. He hadn’t wanted to be so far away Serenve, in fact, he was even thinking of sleeping outside the mirror on his worlds side. If only to be there, right when she awoke. But this, was even better! He would humbly except the deepest corner of the room, to stay longer with Serenve.

“Be careful Levi.” Serenve murmured, stepping into the room now, the wolf king following her.

Helena stayed right outside, out of sight, listening. This was good, she felt right with her choices. She could hear Serenve slipping into bed and she couldn’t resist, peeking just a little into the room.

What she saw, melted her heart.

And it was at that very moment, Helena knew, without a doubt, just who Levi really was, to her daughter.

Biting down on the comforter, Levi brought it over Serenve, satisfied it covered the little one. Serenve smiled, patting Levi upon the cheek, petting his fur gently.

“Good night, Levi.”

“Good night, Serenve.” he booped her hand with his snout, her arm coming down to rest at her side. Within seconds and with a contented smile, she was fast asleep. She really had been exhausted. He’d do better not to get to distracted by foreign things, he promised himself.

His head lifted towards the door, where he knew Helena stood, peeking inside.

“Would you like me to wake you, when I return?”

Helena shook her head softly, “No, I trust you.” She whispered.

“Thank you,” Levi spoke sincerely. “, I will not betray your trust.”

“I know. You’re going to be her own Royal guard dog, so you better be prepared.” Helena crossed her arms in front of her chest, putting on her bravest face. “Now hurry up, I’m sure this Erwin’s going to give you an earful.”

Levi nodded and turned, walking right into the mirror and disappearing within.

“…” walking into the room, Helena moved towards the full frame mirror. She knew exactly what would happen if she were to touch the surface, but she still… She still had to try.

***tap*** Her fingers touched the cool, solid surface. Yes, as she expected. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled through her tears, that rolled down her cheeks.

This mirror wasn’t her fate. This mirror belonged to those two, one on this side, one on the other, connected.

Levi and her beautiful, baby girl, were fated pairs.

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T... I was listening to a sad OST, while writing this chapter. This chapter legit took me hours to write, because I kept erasing and adding stuff. Until it all came together. 
> 
> Next Chapter the Terminology index will be updated!  
> And hopefully, we can get back to some cheerful happy vibes! ^_^
> 
> xoxo Thanks everyone!


	7. "Special someone, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.

**= + + + + =**

He wasn’t happy, Hange Zoe could see that much. And she knew the very reason why.

Levi had gone missing.

Now, Erwin sat pensively at his desk, after sending off the nighttime patrol with their new orders. Every once and awhile, his eye would twitch, an indicator the more he thought about the young King, the more pissed he became.

“I’m sure he’s just out lounging about somewhere, like you asked him too!” Hange tried her best to make excuses, but Levi and ‘lounging’ sounded pitiful, even to her. She watched for awhile as Erwin would snarl, glare, grind his teeth and then repeat the process.

“Is it so much to ask for one day?” Erwin exclaimed out loud. “One day!” he slammed his fists on the table. “That’s all I ask!”

“…” Hange hung her head, sighing. She would never say it to his face, but Erwin always sounded like an upset father, whenever he nagged about Levi. The man would deny it of course, since he was just thirty-four, but she wasn’t the only one who saw the fraternal instincts coming from the blonde-haired wolf. Even Petra and Oluo would say so.

A knock upon the door and a timid servant’s voice could be heard from outside.

“Sir Erwin, King Levi has been seen in the south hallway.”

Erwin grew pensive, other than going into Kuchel’s room, he had checked every inch of the South wing. He knew Levi hadn’t entered his mother’s room; he would have been able to sniff him out. So why the hell was he back in the south hall!? 

**= + + =**

He had to be careful, ever so careful. Levi had used at least five sheets to cover the mirror securely, making sure the mirror itself faced away from him. It looked as if Serenve couldn’t hear a thing that came from his side, nor he from her side which was just a bit disappointing.

However, his nose did pick up the scent of her room and of her. That at least was reassuring. He decided the first thing he would do, was bring the mirror into his room. He made sure to be extra careful, as he dragged the large frame along. It was heavy and a bit of a struggle, but it wasn’t something he needed anyone’s help for.

“Levi!” Erwin’s voice resounded down the hallway.

“…” Levi lifted his gaze, giving the man a ‘shut up’ expression. It was rough enough hauling the mirror down the hallway, now he had to have someone nag at him while he did it.

“Where the hell ha-“ he stopped mid-sentence, when he finally noticed the rather large bundle Levi carried behind him. It looked as if it towered the poor King, but Levi didn’t look phased, as he continued forward. “Do you need help?” this was something new.

“No.”

“What is it?” Erwin followed alongside the young King, debating on whether he should intervene.

“A mirror.”

“I see.” He could tell his young King was taking the utmost care in handling the object. Walking slow, taking his time. The mirror was precious to him, that much was certain. “You’re taking it back to your room?”

“Ye- wha, oi!” Levi looked over his shoulder now, as the weight from the mirror became lighter. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Helping you. Do not worry, I’ll be careful.” Had it belonged to his mother? He didn’t remember Kuchel ever purchasing something like this. Himel despised gifts, so he hadn’t been the one to buy it either.

Levi said nothing in return, as they continued towards his room. Once inside, Erwin watched as Levi set the mirror up in his room, double checking that it wouldn’t fall and that it had the perfect angle. He honestly felt like he was intruding on a private moment, that was how much Levi seemed to cherish the mirror.

“Where have you been?” could he have really missed Levi in the south wing? Had he been there the entire time?

“Inside here.” Levi pointed towards the mirror.

Erwin sighed, “Right, I’m supposed to believe tha-“his mouth dropped open, as he saw Levi’s entire hand disappear within the mirror. “Gods above.” He breathed. “How are you doing that?” he started forward now, mouth still agape. “What sorcery is this!?”

Before he knew it, Levi had blocked Erwin’s path, glaring at the man, teeth barred. He refused to have Erwin touch the mirror. Never had he shown such a hostile posture towards the man, but Levi couldn’t help how he reacted. He would attack his friend if Erwin continued. His instincts at this moment, were stronger than his rationale.

Thankfully, the blonde-haired man backed off, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Is something special on the other side?” Erwin’s voice was gentle now. The last time he had seen Levi look as if he was ready to attack like that, was when he was incredibly young. His seven-year-old self, stood in front of his drunken father, arms out, trying to protect his mother.

“Yes.”

Erwin’s eyes widened in surprise, if only for a moment. He hadn’t expected such a straightforward answer, he had only been half joking. However, just by looking at the young King, Erwin could easily see that Levi was serious. He wanted to know more and was rewarded for his patience, as Levi began to explain the sequence of events that took place this afternoon.

Another world. With no kingdoms and moving pictures on a box. It all sounded crazy and deluded, but Erwin knew Levi would never make up such whimsical fairytales. And the little girl he continued to talk about, every time he spoke her name, there was a softness to his voice. Erwin hadn’t missed **that** detail. Soft and Levi, just weren’t words that could be said in the same sentence.

“Are you going back?” now that Erwin knew the whole story, he was guilty for being so mad at the man the entire day. However, these events, changed a lot. It wasn’t as if Levi was freeloading in the garden, or being lazy in the kitchen, no, the man was in entirely different world. Away from the castle and the kingdom.

He didn’t want to be the bad guy here, no, not at all. In fact, he was incredibly happy for Levi! To see glimpses of a different side to the young King, was something Erwin was honored to be a part of, but blonde-haired man had to be the one to think rational. Because he knew, Levi wasn’t, at least, not fully.

“Yes.” Levi answered, unwavered by Erwin’s stoic stare. Levi fully intended to spend the night in Serenve’s world, curled up in the corner, protecting the little one as she slept. He could tell that Serenve’s world was far less dangerous then his own, but being there for her, would set his mind at ease.

“Did you already give the night patrol, their commands?”

“Yes, your majesty.” Erwin smirked, arms crossing in front of his chest. 

“How were the patrols this afternoon?”

“Nothing really to be alarmed about. A few thefts around the marketplace, there was some suspicious activities, but only whispers so far.”

“Whispers?” Levi frowned, now he was the one to cross his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m looking into them. I know as well as anybody, that a leak, can lead to a flood.”

“Good,” moving past the man, Levi headed for his washroom. He’d take a quick shower, before going back to Serenve’s world. “, I’ll be back tomorrow night.”

Erwin watched the young King disappear into the washroom, contemplating just what exactly to say to him. He turned back towards the mirror now, eyeing his reflection. He’d respect Levi’s wish and abstain from touching the surface.

From what he was told, this child and her mother were all alone. Perhaps both could come back here and live? There was plenty of rooms in the castle, they could even have an entire wing to themselves. Even as he formulated this idea, Erwin could just tell it would be shot down. Something was telling him, that Levi preferred having his special someone away from **this** world.

And honestly, he did not blame him. Not as things were now. It wasn’t entirely dangerous, nor as bad as it sounded, but threats always loomed and if not extremely cautious, a mistake could cost one’s life.

Trust was shaky, amongst many. Himel had left a lot of enemies and it was only his bloodthirst that kept many of his rivals at bay. Now that Himel was out of the picture, it was Levi who had to become the aggressor. Given his strength, intellect and growing instinct, his reign as King was coming along nicely.

Walking back into the room, Levi dried his hair, eyeing Erwin who had remained in the same spot he had left him in. “Were you going to say something else?”

“Do you think I was?” Erwin hoped this wouldn’t escalate into an argument. He really did not want to be the bad guy, he really didn’t.

Levi went towards the hamper near his dresser, tossing the towel inside. He did his own laundry, not wanting anyone to enter his room, for any reason. Even if he had been a lax King, who let someone do his own washing, no servant would dare enter anyways. Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant he laundered his own clothes. He was OCD when it came to schedules, especially schedules that involved cleaning. 

“…” Erwin could see Levi’s pause at the hamper. His brow rose in realization that tomorrow was indeed ‘laundry day’. What would he do? Oh shit, what would he do? He said he’d be returning in the evening, which by then it’d be impossible to dry his clothes in an efficient amount of time.

“I know full well my responsibilities here, in **my** kingdom,” looking away from the hamper, Levi locked eyes with Erwin. “, I won’ t abandon them.” Levi would **not** let his loyalty be called into question. However, tomorrow was Sunday and nothing of importance had been planned. The laundry could wait until Monday.

“I never once doubted you would, Levi,” Erwin assured, watching now as the young man opened his dresser drawer, taking out a dark brown tunic. “, I was only concerned of, well, the distance. What if an emergency were to arise? Or what If the mirror were to break, or-”

Levi froze, eyes narrowed, that was a thought he refused to idle on, and he made it clear through his gaze, that Erwin should shut the fuck up about the topic as well. To which, the blonde-haired man caught the hint.

“Erwin, I’ll be back tomorrow night for the reports on the patrols. If war breaks out, there is no one I would rely on more then you, to handle it.” He patted the man on the shoulder, before moving past him.

“How thoughtful.” Erwin grunted, caught off guard once again by Levi’s sudden humor. Just what the hell was happening!? He really wished to meet this little girl, who was able to bring out so many different sides to his King. Who was able to make this clean freak, skip laundry day.

He watched Levi step towards the mirror, the young King briefly looking over his shoulder towards him.

At this point, all Erwin could do was smile wearily, shoulders sagging in defeat, before letting a soft sigh of acceptance rush out of his mouth, “Do take care, your majesty. Have a good night.”

“Have a good night, Erwin.” Levi spoke, before vanishing through the mirror.

“Well,” Erwin murmured to himself. “, I did want him to have a break.” He couldn’t show it before, after all he had try to be the voice of reason, but now that he stood in the room with no witnesses, Erwin Smith held a warm, almost tender, smile. “Special someone, huh?”

Making sure the windows were secure and even going so far as to lay out a few pillows, just in case the mirror fell, Erwin finally made his way out of the room. Taking one last glance behind him, he just continued to smile, that same smile, before letting the door close behind him.

A soft click echoing in the empty room.

**_TBC…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fanart commissioned of my OC Serenve! ^_^   
> I am so excited! I'm horrible at drawing! T_T 
> 
> Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter! yay xoxo


	8. Wolf in The Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone read my after notes at the end? ;) ;) ;) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.

**= + + + + =**

Carefully, Serenve slipped out of bed, quietly making her way towards the corner of the room. He really **had** come back and there he slept, curled up in a ball, in the corner. The urge to pet him was strong, she couldn’t resist.

Laying her hand upon the top of his head, she began to softly caress his fur. In this curled-up state, he was like one giant, fluffy pillow she wanted to snuggle into. Resist. She told herself, beginning to rub one of his triangle ears. Resist.

“Good morning, Serenve,” the moment she had stirred and awakened, Levi had noticed. He had always been a light sleeper. Lifting his head, he starred into her embarrassed face, as she smiled sheepishly.

“I couldn’t help myself.” She confided, even though she said this, her hand still rubbed at his fur. “Why are you so fluffy!? And your fur, it’s so pretty!”

Levi had no idea he was considered ‘fluffy’, the feel of his fur never came to mind. No one had ever petted him before, nor complimented his fur’s look. Calling him ‘fluffy’ wasn’t something he wanted anyone else doing, in fact, he didn’t think he wanted anyone else to pet him. Serenve looked so happy doing it, if it made her smile like that, he was wiling to stay in this form forever.

“Ah!” Serenve perked now, a bright smile coming to her face. “Today is the last day of the Open Market Bazaar! They’ll have a big carnival ready to go later in the evening when it gets cooler. Until then, would you like to see the city?”

“As I am?”

“No, no,” she wagged her finger in front of his face, giggling. “, in your humanoid form!” she booped his nose.

“What of my ears and tail?” he was sure **those** would stick out.

“Hmmm,” leaning forward, Serenve began to play with both of his ears, all smiles, as she rubbed the fur there. Levi assumed that this would be an every morning routine, one he didn’t mind and could get use too.

His tail began to wag on its own. He was content.

“Oh, I know! We can hide your ears with a hat, as for the tail, it can be cosplay!”

“Cosplay?” Levi grew confused.

“Mhm, some people dress up as their favorite characters from an anime and even television shows. It’s common to see some people walking around with kitty ears and even fake tails.”

A knock on the door, and both turned their attention to Helena, who now leaned half her body into the doorway, “Good morning, you two! Breakfast will be ready soon!”

“Mommy, I wanna take Levi to explore the city!” Serenve hopped up, standing with both hands on her hips, like a superhero.

“!” Helena fully entered the room now, arms crossed in thought. “He can’t go out like that, sweetheart. The neighbors will all have heart attacks and I’m sure Animal Control will be called. Fairly sure he’d be put down too.” She grinned, eyes tinted with mirth, cackling to herself.

Levi met Helena’s stare with a deadpanned expression, “I see the thought utterly saddens you.” He replied dryly.

“… Mommy…” Serenve shook her head slightly, she was beginning to see a pattern between these two. It made her happy that her mother and Levi got along so well, even when the humor was dark. “I was thinking a disguise! A stylish hat!” she brought up her idea now.

Helena pounded her fist down upon her open palm, “That’s a great idea, baby! And his tail can stick out, like it was cosplay!”

“Yes!” Serenve pumped her fist into the air.

“He’ll need clothes.” Helena continued, eyeing Levi, debating his size in her head.

Levi frowned, “I have clothes.”

Both Serenve and Helena began to shake their heads softly, eyeing the wolf with ‘no you really don’t’ expressions. Levi looked between them, just now realizing how much danger these two could emanate, when teamed together and targeting **him**.

“I think I have just the thing!” Helena announced excitedly, starting out of the room.

“This is going to be fun!” Serenve giggled, starting for her nightstand. “I wonder how much money I have saved up.”

“?” Levi watched as she reached for what looked like a ceramic pig, shaking it, so that it made a loud jingle from within. “Your money is in that?”

“Mhm, it’s called a piggy bank! I was saving for some new books, but this is way more important!” she turned, holding the pig triumphantly out to him. “I want us to have lots of fun today.”

Levi felt a pang of disapproval, as he watched Serenve place the pig upon the ground. That was her hard-earned money and she was going to spend it, because of him. Standing, he moved towards her, “I have money, enough for the both of us.”

“Huh?” Serenve lifted her gaze to meet his, seeing how he starred down at her with an almost grumpy expression. “Levi, I don’t think your money would match with our money.” She was sure of it, in fact. Seeing how his ears bent upon his head and the frustrated way he sat, made her think he was even more adorable. She wasn’t sure why he was so upset about her spending money, but it did feel nice knowing he cared.

“Tell you what, whenever I do travel to **your** world, then you can pay me back. Just consider this, uh, a loan.” Yeah that was the proper use of that word, she thought. Her idea seemed to sit well with him, and she was glad. Still, she was curious as to why he got so upset. Maybe it was a Beastel thing. Maybe Beastels just didn’t like owing money. Which was silly. Because Serenve didn’t care at all she was spending money on the two of them.

If they had fun, that’s all that mattered.

“Now, lets see just how much I have.” She hadn’t touched her piggy bank in months, and she made sure to always put all her extra change and even chore money inside. Turning the bank over, she pulled the plug, flipping it back the right way and beginning to shake it unceremoniously.

“…” Levi watched the display in awe. Humans in this world did the strangest things to store money. Though the thought of saving money in such a way, had its appeal. Now, he had the sudden urge, to obtain his own piggy bank.

Placing her bank aside, Serenve moved her hand through her change and the few bills scattered around. As she counted, Levi watching intently, the pair didn’t pay Helena any mind, as the woman entered the room once again.

Smiling, Helena could see the small wince from her daughter, who had finished counting her cash. From where she stood, Helena could easily count around fifteen dollars was on the ground, give or take a few cents. “You know, I have yet to pay you for cleaning the bathroom and getting all A’s on your report card.”

“Eh!” Serenve shot her head up, smiling up at her mother, who held a change of clothes in her hands. 

“So, let’s just say you two have an allowance of fifty dollars today.”

Levi watched as Serenve nodded happily, figuring that fifty dollars was a substantial amount. How much would that translate into his currency. A few unknown territories went off different currencies, but the standard norm, was gold coins, silver coins, bronze coins and on the rare occasions, supply trade.

“Now,” Helena handed the clothes to Levi, who transformed into his humanoid form, taking the offered items. “, go try those on in the restroom.”

“Thank you.” Standing, Levi started out of the room, remembering where the washroom was.

“Are you coming with us, mommy?” Serenve watched her mother walk to her dress, pulling a drawer open and peering inside.

“Mmmm, nope, today will be just the two of you! Enjoy yourselves, sweetheart!” she pulled out a light blue sundress, turning to present it. “This one?”

Serenve had been sure her mother would want to come with them, so it had been surprising to find out she wasn’t. But it was also nice knowing that Levi and her would spend time together, just the two of them. She was most excited to show him new things. “I love that dress! I’ll grab the matching shoes!”

**= + + =**

Wow.

Serenve starred at Levi in awe, as he finally reentered the room, wearing the clothes that her mother had given him.

Levi checked himself out again, feeling a bit awkward in the clothes. The plain white t-shirt was a bit snug on him, but then he had been given yet another article of clothing to go over it, which was a long sleeved, dark blue, buttoned up, dress shirt. The black slacks he had been given, were also a bit snug, but not uncomfortable. The shoes were also black, made of leather and actually fit quite well.

“Now, let’s just…” Helena took Levi’s arms, folding up the sleeves to the dress shirt, and buttoning just one button in the middle. “Perfect.” She clapped her hands.

“You look like an idol, Levi!” Serenve breathed. “You look amazing!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Levi had never felt self-conscious about his appearance before in his life, but receiving such complements to his face, had grown this new feeling within.

“And with such a casual look,” Helena placed a black and dark blue ball cap upon Levi’s head. “, this will do fine. Look at you,” she tapped his shoulder with her fist, pride showing in her eyes. “, you look halfway decent.”

“Halfway!?” Serenve didn’t understand her mother. “Mommy, he looks like he could be one of the idols on television! They’re super cool looking!”

“Oh, I’m sure he does,” Helena nodded to her daughter’s words. “, but he’s wearing your father’s old college clothes!” she brought her hands to her cheeks, smiling wistfully. “He was such a handsome man and when he wore casual attire, oh my!” she hugged herself, squirming around, as if she were back in her high school days. “No one can compare to him!” she squealed.

Levi and Serenve eyed one another, noting Helena was off in her own little world once again. Both smiled knowingly.

“Ah, my love.” Helena breathed happily.

**= + + =**

Whispering. Double backs and even down right, blatant starring.

This is what Serenve and Levi received as they both walked down the sidewalk.

“Kyaah,” a teenage girl whispered harshly to her friends. “, look at that guy! He’s so fucking hot!” she wasn’t shy in whipping out her phone, trying to sneak selfies.

“I know, I know!” her other friends tagged along. “But have you seen his little sister?”

“She’s flipping adorable, right! They look like they could honestly be models.”

“Maybe they are! I haven’t seen them anything, though! Oh gosh, I wanna pinch her cheeks.” The girl pressed her cheeks together, making a fish face.

“Are you kidding me! I wanna be in her **place**! Oh my god, I’d hold my big brother’s hand all day!” fanning herself dramatically, the group of girls began to laugh hysterically.

“By the way, did you see his tail?”

“No way, he has a cosplay tail!?”

Although they received all this attention, the pair was in fact, in their own little world.

“You okay?” Serenve starred up at Levi empathetically, there was a reason why she walked so faraway from the edge of the sidewalk.

Levi wanted to attack every car that passed by.

“I’m getting there.” He admitted. After his first initial encounter, which had ended in him almost attacking the human that got out of said vehicle, Serenve had explained thoroughly what ‘cars’ were. “It’s just, strange.”

“I know, I’m sorry I didn’t explain them before.” Serenve had felt bad, Levi had really thought it had been a wild animal. He had been ready for battle and everything.

“Don’t apologize, little one,” Levi ruffled the top of her head, Serenve groaning, as she tried to fix what was being disturbed. “, now I know.” Levi liked how some of her hair stuck up, she gave him a puffy cheeked pout, one he couldn’t help but want her to repeat.

Managing to fix her hair, Serenve noticed the upcoming ice cream shop ahead, “Let’s grab ice cream!” she pointed to the sign, before grabbing Levi’s hand. “Come on!” she pulled him along.

**= + + =**

“He’s never had ice cream before.” Serenve explained to the customers behind them, as she stood beside Levi, who was entranced by all the flavors that laid before him.

“That’s okay, sweetheart.” One of the customers spoke, another one nodding in agreement.

“Did you want a cone or a waffle cone?” Serenve pulled on Levi’s sleeve, and the King turned obediently at her summons, crouching down to be at her height.

“I do not know. What should I get?” surely it was impossible to try every flavor. Serenve had explained ice cream was a delicacy and not actually a meal.

“Hmm, I like waffle cones and Cake Battered Ice Cream, with peanut butter cups!”

The ladies behind them and even the staff behind the counter, fawned over Serenve.

“Then, I will get that as well.” Levi nodded.

“Two waffle cones coming right up!” the staff chirped.

“Excuse me, I’d like to pay for their ice creams.” a woman exclaimed, holding up her credit card, a few other women looking back at her with envy.

“Oh, it’s okay!” Serenve turned, clutching the strap to her pearl white purse, that slung over her chest, to lay at her side. “I can pay for it., ma’am.”

“Awwwwwwww!” There was obvious fawning from the crowd of women and teenagers, who all wanted to bend down and touch Serenve’s face.

Levi placed a hand upon Serenve shoulders, pulling her closer to his side, eyeing the women with a displeased expression. Though he was sure most of them didn’t care and weren’t in the least intimidated.

“Do you guys want anything else?” other customers began to speak.

“Drinks? Candy?”

And thus, not a penny was spent, from Serenve’s wallet.

**= + + =**

“Does that happen often?” Levi asked.

The pair had somehow left the ice cream shop in one piece and thankfully without followers. They didn’t want to risk staying and having more attention thrown at them, so they decided to chow down on their cones, as they walked down the sidewalk.

“Mmmm,” Serenve nodded. “, it does. Though, not as bad as today. Sometimes all they want is to touch my face or hair. My mom says, to not let anyone I don’t know near me when she isn’t around.”

“She’s right, you shouldn’t.” he didn’t like the thought of anyone touching Serenve, be it a woman or a man. It irked him to know that even when Serenve, an Omega, wasn’t in heat, she was still attracting attention. It seemed he would always have to be on his guard, even in this world, when with her.

A few minutes later, both having finished their cones, Serenve had an idea for going to the local aquarium. They had enough time to look around before the carnival opened. Levi was immediately intrigued by the explanation Serenve had given him about said aquarium.

“An entire building made of windowed glass, where one could walk around, surrounded by water.” He murmured out loud. It sounded like sorcery.

Serenve smiled up at him, she could tell he was envisioning it, his eyes would go distant and he looked like a kid himself.

***Ting***

She stopped walking suddenly, Levi following suit, as he starred down at her with concern. Her eyes were shifting around, as if looking for the enemy. But Levi sensed no danger, no eyes upon them, no ambush.

“What’s wrong?”

“… I heard a noise. It was really loud and-“she looked behind Levi, towards the other side of the street, where she witnessed a few thug like men enter an alleyway. Her hand came up, finger pointing to where the men had disappeared. “Levi,” her voice shook slightly in worry. “, I think something bad is happening.”

Looking over his shoulder, Levi eyed the alleyway she had pointed out. Something felt off to him now, the smell coming from that place was now leaking tension and fear. How had he missed that? How had she known?

She had heard a sound.

Looking back at her, Serenve eyes were locked on the same location, as if ready to move forward at any moment. Eyes narrowing, Levi took her hand in his. Leaving her alone was out of the question.

“We’re going but stay behind and close to me.” He warned. 

“Okay.”

**= + + =**

“Fucking brats,” eyeing the tear in his jacket, the red-haired thug gnashed his teeth in disgust. “, I just fucking bought this shit.” His foot came out to connect with the boy on the ground, the kid groaning in pain, as his body was shoved towards one of the alleyway walls. “How you gonna pay me back, piece of shit!?”

“Eren!” the girl that was being held by two men, struggled in their grasp. “Let me go!” she shouted, throat hoarse from yelling, her whole body wrenching out from their hold. Truth be told, the two grown men were having a hard time keeping her at bay, gritting their teeth as they used all their strength.

“Are we sure the girls an Alpha?” one of the other thugs muttered, not really into kicking the shit out of kids, but he wanted to get his ass paid. It was risky as fuck to be doing this in broad daylight, but the Bazaar was open, so less people, meant less witnesses.

“Yeah,” one of the guys holding the girl, laughed through his teeth, continuing his struggle to hold her at bay. “, I can just feel this bitch is an Alpha.”

“Mi, Mikasa,” Eren, the boy upon the ground, struggled to lift himself up. He had fought tooth and nail to keep these men from capturing Mikasa, but this had been the result. “, le, let her go.” He turned his head up, eyes narrowed on the thug that had kicked him.

“Listen kid, it ain’t personal,” he shrugged nonchalantly. “,Boss wants a girl Alpha. Be a good kid and you’ll li-“

“Leave them alone!”

All five thugs turned their attention towards the entrance of the alleyway.

Mikasa slowed her attempts to escape, eyes meeting with the girl, who stood beside a man. Eren lifted his gaze to stare at the same thing, his eyes meeting the girl’s, who gave him a reassuring smile.

“Hey,” one of the thugs muttered. “, that kid’s cute. How much do you think she would go for?”

“Heh,” the red-haired thug, fully turned. “, should have just minded your own business.” Licking his lips, his foot took a step forward.

“Levi…” Serenve murmured, her hand clenching his tightly. The low, threatening growl coming from her Wolf Beastel was more than enough to tell her, he was ready to attack. The only thing holding him back, was her hand that held his. Serenve felt strong at his side, confident. She knew she could trust him, she wasn’t scared.

These men were bad, and they weren’t going to give up without a fight. She’d seen too much TV to know **that** much. Things never just ended with ‘let them go’. “They’re just human and I know your stronger,” she felt his own hand grip hers in return, a sign that he was listening to everything she was saying. “, just don’t kill them.”

As soon as she released his hand, Levi knew that was all the permission he needed. Like an animal whose leash was just released, he leapt forward so fast, that it looked as if the wind itself had punched the red-haired thug right into the wall behind him. A sickening crunch echoing in the aftermath.

Eren gasped, rolling out of the way, scraping the ground with his behind, as he now looked upon the beaten face of the thug that had assaulted him. The man’s face was unrecognizable, but it looked as if he still breathed.

Levi now stood, where once the thug had stood and his gaze slowly lifted towards the thugs that held Mikasa.

“Wha, what the fuck!”

“Let’s get the fuck out of here!” fear laced the man’s voice.

Mikasa gasped, as she was thrown towards the ground, however her body didn’t collide with the concrete. No, she was met with a soft, warm presence, whose arms wrapped around her protectively.

“You’re okay.” Serenve whispered, having caught Mikasa. “Levi, please let them go!” She pleaded, having seen the grey eyed man about to chase them.

He listened. Of course, he listened. Levi hadn’t given much thought to why Serenve’s words could sway him so much. If she were to say ‘sit’, he would have sat. Because **she** had said so. That was a dangerous feeling to have, that was much was clear, but the wolf King didn’t feel as if he was in danger. No, not with Serenve.

Just why did this child affect him so much? It didn’t make any sense to him.

“Are you okay?” Serenve looked over at the boy, who once again, met her gaze. He had pretty, light green eyes, Serenve thought.

“Yes,” Eren looked up at Levi now, who after a moment, turned to stare down at him. “, thank you.” That punch had been inhuman and so had that speed.

“Can you stand, kid?” Levi eyed the boy, noting he had a few cuts, bruises and his clothes were a mess. Bastards, he thought angrily, beating up a kid. What fucking cowards.

“Y, yeah!” Eren gritted his teeth, but stood against the pain, brushing himself off now. Good enough, he thought, looking towards the aqua eyed girl, who had been eyeing him with worry. She was pretty, really pretty.

“We should get out of the alley,” Serenve spoke, still near Mikasa, who was now smiling at her. “, I think there’s a park nearby.” She took Mikasa’s hand without thinking, and the raven-haired girl happily let herself be led away.

Levi’s eye twitched at the sight, but he said nothing, following protectively behind the three now.

It would seem there was even evil like this, in Serenve’s world. He was sure those bastards had been Alpha hunting. Gather female Alphas and have them mate, with other Alphas. It wasn’t a guarantee for female to birth an Alpha, but the chances were higher. It was a sickening practice; one his father had been apart of.

Levi had banned such things as soon as he became King.

Knowing that this practice was being done in Serenve’s world, made his blood broil. And even more so now, his protectiveness grew even deeper.

**_TBC._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't meant to make this one soooo long and then I had to split it up now, before it would have just been LONG.  
> I really like how the bond between these two is so adorable and dynamic. There of course wont be a 'relationship' between these two in this stage, heck no.  
> As I said on twitter, a slow burn it will be this first arc, as these unknowing fated pairs, learn and grow from one another.  
> I wish Sayonara Alpha (my inspiration) had more of that slow burn, thankfully the creator came out with short after stories, but I wish it was more of a slow burn. Oh, and she also made an AOT Doujin based off of Sayonara Alpha! It's really good! ^_^
> 
> Terminology Index will be updated NEXT chapter!
> 
> Thank you guys!! xoxo  
> (Leave a comment to be included as a minor character next chapter! Ur username will be used for a scene in the chapter!)  
> xoxo ;)


	9. The Worlds That Fate Created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate's dilemma. Fate is the binding to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Since this is a chapter which is seriously important to the central plot of the story, there won't be a terminology index.**

= + + + + + =

“… So, they have met already…”

***clink* *clink***

In the tanned, slender woman’s hand, four ocean colored marbles tapped together, as she moved them around one another. She wore a sour expression, as she viewed the scene before her, that laid inside the tiny oval pot.

“What have I done?” as much as she wanted to strike the scene away, the woman just couldn’t bring herself to do it. For eons, she had watched these four individuals.

She was and always would be there on their birth, their death, and their reincarnation.

These three were fated to be connected to one soul.

Her finger dipped into the oval pot, where an image of Serenve was now the center of her attention.

This girl was that one soul.

~ + + ~

My name is Yari, I am a Fate.

When I say ‘a’, it means I am not the only one. There are many others, such as me, who watch over and play out, a Fate’s design.

I was given four marbles, each fate has their own unique object, mine just happens to be marbles. Anyways, I was given four marbles and I thought it was some joke. No fate plays with four lives.

That’s ridiculous.

But I learned fast, why it had turned out that way. This one girl, Serenve, whose had many different last names, but always the same first, is a brilliant soul.

Brilliant souls are rare, but not unheard of. Usually brilliant souls are connected to two other souls, never more then that.

I was proven wrong, very wrong. Serenve is connected to three souls. Yes, three. It doesn't sound like a big deal, but it is in fact a massive, ‘big deal’.

In the first wake of their lives, lets call it World 1, these four were pitted into a terrible, horrifying situation. Man-eating giants, called Titans threatened their very existence. Tears and death were a common occurrence.

I, as a Fate, felt like I was a cruel mistress, trying my hardest to keep these four together, connected to Serenve.

I succeeded, the four had met and bonded with one another. Given the circumstances of their surroundings, it was a little rough and there was a lot of heartache. In this World 1, Mikasa died protecting Serenve. Levi ended up dying in Serenve’s arms, his unborn child in her belly. Eren, who had always been in love with Serenve and respected Levi at the same time, stepped up and married Serenve. They of course lived happily ever after since the Titans had finally been eradicated.

World 1, had been a mess. But somehow, I had managed.

I decided then that something like **that** would never happen again.

I separated the Brilliant soul from her three connections.

In World 2, I made it so Mikasa and Serenve would have their happy ending. It had brought tears to my eyes, throughout all the drama and angst, they still managed to find their happiness. I did good!

In World 3, Eren had Serenve all to himself this go around! They were comically always missing each other and then, eventually they just found each other. It was nauseatingly sweet and I think for a little while, I was vomiting rainbows.

World 4, Levi and Serenve finally met. It was like as if a Tarantino and Hallmark Channel movie fucked! Mafia boss, meets a fresh, doe eyed nineteen year old, college girl! There was violence, there was sex, there was some more sex, some more violence and honestly, I don’t wanna spoil the ending.

Needless to say, I did **_fucking_** great in making sure these four didn’t suffer as much anymore, since they weren’t vying for Serenve’s time and or affection.

But, well, I made a mistake. A big, fucking, huge mistake.

World 5, was supposed to be Serenve, Mikasa and Eren. I know, I know, I told myself I’d try my best to keep them separated, but the marbles were vibrating so harshly and I knew, that if I did not listen, one would for sure tear my ass a new one.

So just this once, I set the three into one world. It should be fine this way, after all! In fact, I was ready with popcorn and a fucking beer.

However, it was that damn woman’s voice and her pleading, that made me, for the first time ever, travel into a world i created. I like to call this World, 5.1.

Levi’s, Beastel world.

Yup, you guessed it. There was a world 2.1, 3.1, 4.1, and these .1 worlds held the ones that didn’t get to be with Serenve.

On the same page? Keeping up?

Levi in this world, World 5.1, was never supposed to meet Serenve. That was the fate I had set him up with. Sure he could find someone else, fuck whoever he wanted, but in the end, he'd never meet Serenve, his fated one.

But… **_IT WAS THAT DAMN WOMAN_** , who tore at my heart and broke me!

‘I can’t’ I even told her, even through my tears. We were fucking yelling at one another. I should have just left. But she begged me, pleaded, and even offered a sacrifice to me. A fucking sacrifice, like I was some fucking demon!

‘You don’t understand!’ I tried to explain, I tried to get her to understand! Levi’s world started long before Serenve’s world had. She hadn’t even been born yet!

The Brilliant soul would be far to young for him, I couldn’t do something so cruel. There was no way he’d end up with her!

At best, he’d be the side character, watching Eren and Mikasa live happily ever after with her. It’d be World 1, all over again!

**_BUT THIS DAMN WOMAN!_**

And in my utter weakness, I produced a mirror. I gave it to her. I told her that if her son happened to find the marble I hid; he would find his happiness.

I’m such a fucking wimp. I could have hidden that marble better! I could have thrown in the fucking lake, no, the OCEAN! But no, **_I hid in a fucking box, near the fucking mirror_**!

And so now, I watch my mistake play out.

I think, I will end up having to interfere. Having to tell my story over. But for now, since I’m so tired and depressed, I shall just view these four.

Just, for now…

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my head all last night and its important. I just blew my own mind, when coming up with this. I had to write it down!! I also, just made like 3 other ideas for fanfics in the future because of it!!! Can you guess which ones? ;) haha xoxo 
> 
> As I said before, if you leave a comment, in the next chapter your username will show up in a certain scene. 3 or 4 names will be chosen.   
> Thanks guys! xoxo


	10. The Alpha Yeager Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

**= + + + + + + =**

“Here,” tilting Eren’s head up lightly, Serenve gently patted his face down with a wet towelette. Thankfully, besides a bloody lip, he seemed healthy. Though she was sure his body held other bruises. Given they were in a public park, it’d be impossible to do a full examination. This would unfortunately have to do for now. “, I’m glad you two are okay.”

Mikasa stood beside the pair, never letting her eyes fall away from Serenve, seemingly in a trance. When Serenve looked towards her, it made butterflies flutter in her stomach. It was as if she were staring at something magical. If she looked away, would she disappear? 

“Just who were those guys?” Serenve frowned, bringing her hand down now. “Why would they do such a thing?”

Eren’s face fell, “They were after Mikasa.”

Levi, who stood a distance away, observing their surroundings and overall keeping a look out, now looked towards the three. He was unsure of how far he should let this conversation continue. Given Serenve knew nothing about her Omega makeup, it also made sense she would know nothing about Alpha’s and Beta’s too.

“Mikasa?” Serenve didn’t understand. “But why?” it felt like she was out of some loop.

“Because I’m an Alpha,” Mikasa explained. “, Eren is too, but they wanted a girl Alpha. Adults like that, are horrible. They kidnap Alphas because Omegas are rare, so that they can try to make more Alphas.”

“Our dad’s a doctor, so he explains this to us,” Eren murmured. “, he told us to be careful.” He looked guilty. “… Mikasa almost…” he gritted his teeth, hands clenching into fists. “I’m so weak.”

“Eren.” Mikasa looked just as pitiful, her hands also clenched in frustration. “It’s my fault too…” she whispered pitifully.

Like a puzzle, Serenve was slowly piecing together everything. Though some pieces were still missing, she understood what little she was given. She didn’t like not knowing of such things, it made her feel…

Useless.

Here she was, unaware that such awful things like this happened. Making more Alphas, beating up kids, kidnapping them. And here was Mikasa and Eren, two people her age, that were aware of it all and… They were so brave. They weren’t crying or asking to ‘go home’. They made her heart feel like bursting. A new feeling swelling within the pit of her stomach.

Before she even realized what, she was doing, Serenve had placed both of her hands on the tops of both of their heads. Two sets of eyes shot up to face her, surprised at her sudden action.

_I want to protect these two._

“You two fought really hard, and now your safe. Don’t worry,” she ruffled the tops of their heads. “, as long as we stick together, we’ll be okay!”

“Serenve… “both Mikasa and Eren whispered, stunned at the brilliance of her smile.

“Right Levi?” Serenve looked over her shoulder, smile still in place, not even realizing she had caught the wolf King off guard. He too had been enraptured by her words and now, he was included, so easily, as if he was always meant to be included.

He nodded, “Right.” It looked as if Serenve had come to her own conclusions about why those thugs did what they did, since she didn’t ask any further. If she were still curious, she didn’t show it. Something told him, she **was** still curious, but Mikasa and Eren were more important. This was something Levi was quickly beginning to learn about Serenve. She was a selfless girl, who put the problems of others, before her own. That was just one other reason why Levi felt he had to protect her.

If he hadn’t been there, he was sure Serenve would have rushed head long into that alleyway, by herself. Her eyes had said everything, he was sure that was what she wanted to do. But there had also been rational thought in her eyes as well. Since he had been there, of course he was going to help, but had he have not been, he was certain Serenve would have thought of something else.

Not only was she a smart girl, Levi thought, but she was also clever. The way she had held him back and then, without words, told him to attack. It had felt, planned, yes, but also, natural. Levi had listened and trusted her. As if he had been doing it all his life.

She truly was an amazing little girl.

“Um,” Eren stood now, back straight, head held high. “, my name is Eren Yeager! Thank you for saving us!” he aimed his words towards both Serenve and Levi.

“My name is Mikasa Yeager,” the raven-haired girl came up to stand beside her brother. “, thank you for saving us both!”

Serenve giggled, “My name is Serenve Craft, it’s nice to meet you two!” she motioned towards Levi, who she knew was standing a bit away to keep watch. The way his eyes roamed the area, the way his body stiffened when a person passed by to closely. Clear signs, he was still ready to do battle. “This is Levi Ackerman, he’s my friend and personal guard!”

“Personal guard?” Mikasa and Eren awed.

Levi felt actual pride for the title he was given and managed to keep a straight face.

“No wonder he moved so fast,” Eren spoke. “, he has special training. Does the tail also help?”

“Are you a Princess, Serenve?” Mikasa now asked, it would make sense if she was one. The aqua eyed girl looked like one.

“No, no,” Serenve laughed. “, I’m not a princess. I’m just a normal Alpha like you guys!”

Eren and Mikasa eyed one another now, their stares a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

Levi’s eyes narrowed slightly, it wasn’t possible, right? These two couldn’t know that Serenve was an Omega. Humans, even if Alphas, didn’t know these things until an Omega went into their first heat. Since he was an Alpha Beastel, a Wolf even, his sense of smell was by far greater.

Mikasa was indeed sniffing, that much Levi could tell, even Eren was doing the same. The pair approaching Serenve, who just continued to smile. Just a few centimeters away from her, the siblings had stopped and just smiled.

“Okay.” They both said in unison.

They knew.

Levi knew that they knew! As he watched the three begin to converse about what schools they went to, his eyes fixated on the sibling brats. How did they know? And why did they lie about it? Did they realize Serenve had no idea and were just protecting her from the truth? 

Just why the hell were kids in this world so smart!?

“Ah!” Serenve turned with a panicked face. “The carnival! It’s already open!”

“Then we should get going.” He’d be damned if he felt threatened by two kid Alphas, but he also had the urge to keep Serenve away from them. It was a selfish thought; one he knew would make Serenve sad. He brought a hand down upon her head, as she ran up to him. The last thing he wanted, was to make this little one sad.

“We should go home now, Eren,” Mikasa murmured, looking at her brother’s clothes. If the bruises and busted lip wasn’t enough, his clothes were also another thing their mother was going to cry about.

“Mhm,” Eren looked at the pair, who looked to have made their own little bubble next to one another. He was, envious of Levi. Strong, fast, and cool. That’s what he wanted to encapsulate inside himself. That’s the kind Alpha he wanted to grow into. “, see you tomorrow, Serenve!” he was also envious that he got to be near her.

“Mhm! Tomorrow!” Serenve chirped happily.

“Goodbye Serenve,” Mikasa smiled, butterflies still in her stomach, whenever she met with the girl’s eyes. “, see you tomorrow!”

“Please be careful!”

“Tomorrow?” Levi looked down at Serenve, who waved merrily at the siblings who eventually disappeared around the corner of the park.

“Mhm! Mikasa, Eren and I attend the same school! I didn’t even know! Their one class over from me!”

“I see.” Levi hoped his disappointment didn’t show.

“Come on!” Serenve exclaimed merrily, pulling at Levi’s sleeve. “Let’s get going!”

For now, Serenve had thought to herself, as she and Levi made their way out of the park and back on to the city street, she wouldn’t ask any questions about the incident. For now. There was a lot she wanted to ask, but she’d wait. She also needed to tell Levi about her own blue marble. It just seemed like something was always happening and they never had time to talk. Which was fine, because, besides the incident, Serenve was having a lot of fun. And they even made two new friends.

“I can’t wait for you to try cotton candy!” Serenve gushed, excitedly.

Levi’s tail wagged now, Serenve’s excitement rubbing off on him, “Yes, me too.”

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work and all, so next chapter will be out in a couple of days or so. MAYBE! Also, this one was short, but also some character development! Next chapter wont be so short! ^^;;  
> A sort of Serenve's POV next chapter. So be on the look out! Cya guys soon!!!   
> xoxo


	11. The Brilliant Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yari's words will always in bold, italics and to the right. I hope it's not to confusing! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

**= + + + + + + =**

To sweet. Levi grimaced, swallowing the pink substance, trying not to show to much disdain for the delicacy. This thing in his hand was just pure sugar, laced to look like something else! Ice cream he could handle, but this, **THIS** was an atrocity. He was glad his own world had nothing like it and had they **ever** got ahold of such a thing; he would burn everything to the ground!

“Pfft,” Serenve couldn’t contain her laughter. “, hahaha!” she burst out into a fit of it, after seeing Levi’s face. It was as if he had just swallowed a bug or drank expired milk. He even looked like he wanted to **fight** the cotton candy. Like an all-out fist fight to the death. “So that’s a ‘no’ to the cotton candy?”

“I don’t think this is good for you,” Levi eyed the treat in her hand with disdain. “, nor anyone.”

“Aww don’t say that!” Serenve picked off a piece and chewed it happily. “In, uh, what’s the word…” she thought for a bit, before what seemed like a lightbulb flickered in her head. “In moderation, its okay!”

Levi sighed, giving up trying to take away her cotton candy, instead telling himself she’d have no more, after this. Honestly, how did digesting pure sugar become popular? Sneering, his mind went to wanting to find the person who invented such a thing and pummel his face in. Levi came to the realization suddenly, that he didn’t care much for sweets.

Who’d have guessed?

++

For King Levi Ackerman, the carnival Serenve introduced him to reminded him of the festivals that other territories would hold. Once or twice, while on business trips for trade purposes, he would catch glimpses of such gatherings, where people laughed and celebrated just for the hell of it. Though there was nothing as extravagant as a Ferris wheel, or other such rides, the feeling was still the same.

“So, your kingdom doesn’t hold any festivals?” once a little bit out of the crowd, the pair decided to take a break at a nearby bench. Dusk was setting, orange and yellow hues filled the carnival ground, whilst the sun disappeared slowly behind a soft array of clouds.

“No,” Levi looked on at the throngs of people, old and young. There wasn’t a fearful face in the crowd. They were all smiling and laughing, not a care. “, there isn’t much to celebrate in my Kingdom. And if there was, it’d most likely be living to see another day.”

Serenve didn’t like the miserable face the wolf King now sported, in fact, she hated it. “Is it really that bad?”

At the frustration in her question, Levi looked down to meet Serenve’s aqua gaze. He decided he’d be honest. “My father left a horrible legacy behind, one too horrible to recollect. Even after his death, the scars he produced from his reign have yet to heal. Though my Kingdom has some semblance of peace, we are faraway from anything such as this. In all honesty, the people within the walls of Shiganshina probably wish to leave. But rebuilding anew outside the walls is a daunting task.”

“Have you talked to them?”

“Eh?” Levi blinked, the question quite literally, leaving him at a loss for words.

“Levi?” Serenve couldn’t believe it. “Levi, you haven’t talked to them?” she was angry now.

“I can see it in their faces,” Was he making excuses? “, their general deposition towards myself and the castle. Words cannot fix-“

“How would you know!?” her foot stomped on the ground, voice loud, catching the attention of a few bystanders who tried to pretend they weren’t trying to eavesdrop. “You haven’t even tried! You haven’t even tried to talk to the people who depend on you! So how would you know how they feel?”

“Ser-“

“Levi,” she didn’t give him a chance to cut in, her voice was softer now, though her small body trembled as she spoke, eyes hidden behind the shadows of her bangs. “, I can’t begin to understand the bad things your father did. But,” her gaze lifted, to stare him down, her aqua eyes almost glowing in that instance. “, you’re not your father!”

“!”

“If your father didn’t speak to his people, then **you** do it! If your father never helped his people, then **you** do it! If he never smiled at them, then **you** do it!” she pointed at him harshly. “Things will never change if you don’t help them too! You can’t change the past, but you **can** change the present! You can change what they see of you, what they see of your kingdom! So, stop sulking and just talk to them already!”

“…”

Levi Ackerman had no words. Here this little girl was shouting at him, screaming at him like he was a child himself. And she was right. Everything she was saying…

She was right.

Maybe she had gone to far. It wasn’t her place to call him out, right? But, like always, all these thoughts were in her head, and they all came out before she could stop them. She just wanted him to smile! To not look so miserable when he talked about his own home, his own people. All she wanted, was for him to be happy. “Le-“

Suddenly, without warning, she was off the ground and encased in a strong, warm hold. Levi was embracing her, his cheek rested against hers, as he cradled her head, his hand firmly, supporting her back, careful not to let his sharp nails, scar her.

“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling her tiny arms come around his neck. “, no one’s ever yelled at me like that before.”

“I’d do it again,” Serenve murmured softly. “, that’s what friends are for.” A tear rolled down her cheek, to land on Levi’s shoulder.

“Shouldn’t I be the one crying?” Levi teased.

“Why aren’t you, then!” more tears fell, Serenve bringing her head back to stare at Levi now. “I can’t help it! They’re just coming out, I can’t stop them.” She complained, sniffling.

“I wouldn’t look cool crying.” Levi joked, laughing as Serenve brought her palm to push his face away, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

“Put me down!” she wiped at the tears on her face. “!” he was hugging her again, just like before and she let him, still sniffling.

“I’ll follow your advice,” he murmured, patting the top of her head comfortingly. “, I’m not my father. I’ll be better than him. I’ll be everything, he refused to be.”

“Okay.” Serenve smiled now, knowing that Levi too smiled, even though she couldn’t see it.

After a moment had passed, Levi set Serenve back on the ground, placing a hand upon the top of her head.

“I’m lucky to have you as a friend, Serenve.” There were few he could call friends, few he trusted. And for the first time, he was acknowledging that he was so lucky. “Kids in this world sure are something, yelling at their elders like that.” He smirked.

“You’re not that much older than me!” she exclaimed haughtily.

“I’m super old,” Levi said matter of fact. “, I think anytime, I might just pass from old age.”

“Oh whatever,” Serenve giggled. “, can I take over your kingdom if you do, grandpa?”

“Ah ha! So that’s what you’ve been after!” Levi was glad she wasn’t crying anymore, he hated to see those tears, even if they were for him. _I’ll never make her cry again_ ; he had thought in that moment. “Secret takeover of my kingdom! This friendship was always a ploy.”

“Drat, my plan foiled!” she played along, even though she wore a goofy smile.

“Come on then,” Levi started forward, poking Serenve’s forehead, as he passed. “, show me how carnival games work.”

Serenve’s face lit up, “Okay!”

++

Raking a hand through his hair, he couldn’t hide the venom in his snarl, as one of his subordinates came running up to him with news.

“I found the girl, Dydo!” holding up his cellphone, the subordinate flinched, when the device was snatched from his hand.

“That’s her.” The man named Dydo grinned like an idiot, touching the side of his face, which were covered in bandages. This was the man who had been after Mikasa.

“Aren’t we after Alphas? Why are we going af-“a harsh kick to the gut, quieted the man who dared to question the actions of his leader. The thug hacked and coughed on his knees, as he heard Dydo approach him. Lifting his head, he starred up into a pair of bloodthirsty eyes.

“We get this girl,” shoving the phone in the man’s face, practically smashing it on his face, “,and we kill this man.” He hissed. “No one,” a smile cruel, taunting smile now appeared on his face, exposing his crooked teeth. “, fucks with me.”

++

Maybe, this was a bad idea.

Serenve, alongside an unexpected ally, the booth owner, stood off to the side with despairing looks. Both watched in awe and a bit of pity, as Levi continued to toss rings at the small pegs.

He had been at it for twenty minutes.

After the fourth time, the booth owner had just felt bad and decided to just give Levi infinite tries. “Unbelievable,” he awed, scratching his head. “, it’s just, theoretically impossible for someone to miss this much!”

Serenve’s shoulders sagged, feeling miserable for Levi, who gritted his teeth and picked up another ring, “Maybe, its just one of those times where a person finds out, that their one weakness is-“

“Ring toss.” Both said in unison.

“I can hear you two.” Levi glared at the pair, seeing their sheepish smiles in return.

“Let’s try the next booth Levi!” Serenve perked.

“Here you guys go,” the booth owner chuckled, handing Serenve a small bag of goodies. “, consider it a consolation prize!”

Looking inside the bag, Serenve awed, “Fireworks!”

“Mhm, that’s right little lady, soon there will be a firework show! The guests can pop their own in designated areas,” he handed a pack of matches to Levi, who eyed it curiously. “, you two have fun out there! Good luck next booth, son!” he waved merrily.

Levi grumbled under his breath, but nodded, nevertheless.

As the two walked down path filled with various stalls, Levi handed the pack of matches to Serenve, “What is this?”

“They’re matches,” she opened the pack to show him. “, do you not have these in your world?”

“I see,” Levi nodded now, tail swaying. “, we have something similar, but their longer and usually kept in wooden boxes. So, your world made them small. I can see the convenience in that.”

“Heh, yeah, most everything we make in this world is for convenience! From lighting stoves, to getting around,” she made him remember the cars. “, but your world has its quirks too!”

“Does it?”

“Your world has castles!” Serenve exclaimed, eyes sparkling with passion.

He laughed, now he really wanted to show her his castle, if she got this excited over one. For the first time, he was proud of his castle. **His** castle, it no longer belonged to his father.

“Let’s see, the game we should try nex-“

“Wait.”

Levi’s sudden shift in tone had made her tense, and she had stopped, the moment he had. Looking up at him, she trekked what his eyes were now glaring at and her own, widened in shock.

No one else was paying attention to the shadowed section of the Carnival, since it was mainly setup equipment, scaffolding and tools in that direction. There was even a slim fence, that cordoned that section off.

It was only thanks to a streetlamp, that Serenve could see the woman who was being held against her will. The woman was struggling, tears streaming down her face, as the man Serenve thought Levi had decommissioned in the alleyway, held a gun to her temple.

She was sure the man’s head had bounced off the concrete wall, there had even been the sound of something breaking.

 _How are you even standing?_ Serenve thought _._ The man was motioning for them to follow with his head, threatening to kill the girl, if they didn’t obey. It was Serenve’s turn to glare at the man, who was all smiles, as he blended into the shadows. The place he disappeared into had only one entrance in and out, it was an empty lot, under construction which had been placed on hold due to the Bazaar.

 _With the gun, he could afford to be confident like that._ Serenve looked back at Levi, who starred down at her, seemingly awaiting her lead. That was her Wolf King, unfazed and confident, but he didn’t realize just how dangerous the situation really was. 

“Levi, that man has a gun, let’s just assume that anyone involved with him does. I know your fast, but against a gun, especially at long range, you’d get seriously injured, if not instant death.” Explain it simply, she told herself mentally. “Imagine a bow and arrow, without the user having to even pull the string, instantly firing arrows rapidly, with no drawback. Imagine the arrows tiny and powerful, faster then you.”

“A weapon like that actually exists in this world?”

Serenve nodded, she’d answer all his questions later, for now, this explanation should be good enough.

“You have a plan?” He could only assume she was telling him this, because she didn’t want him to think his power alone could take them down. She wanted him to listen to her, before he made a mistake that would cost him his life and of course, her own. 

“Yes,” her hands gripped the bag of fireworks and the pack of matches. “, trust me.”

“I do.”

“Thank you.”

++

“Tch, took you long enough, little shit.” Dydo gripped the top of the woman’s head, her cry echoing in the lot, as he pushed the gun into her neck. He grinned maliciously, as if he was the cat who finally caught the canary. His eyes set on Serenve, who starred impassively at him.

“Now, if you don’t want me to fucking kill this bitch, start moving your ass over here. Your fucking friend stays there.”

**_There’s something you should know about Serenve._ **

**_This brilliant soul that I watch over._ **

**_In every new life, she has a special gift, sometimes two._ **

**_Her beautiful face and charm are just what comes with the package._ **

**_In this world, Serenve’s gift is extremely dangerous._ **

**_It can topple governments. Empires._ **

**_It can even…_ **

“You won’t stop kidnapping people, will you? None of you.” She counted five, five bad people.

“Heh, what’s this, a lecture?” one of the thugs laughed.

“We do more then just kidnap them,” Dydo licked his lips. “, I’ll show you exactly what we do.”

Levi starred down at the top of Serenve’s head, she had been contemplating something, he could tell she had been thinking the whole way here. But now, as he finally caught sight of her profile, she looked resolute and… Sad?

_Why? Why, are you sad Serenve?_

“You can stop pretending that the woman is your hostage.”

Her words brought the gang to silence, the woman in Dydo’s hold falling limp, heading turn up to stare at Serenve, who starred back disappointingly.

“Awww man, this fucking kid is good!” the woman cackled, pulling away from Dydo, brushing herself off. “Hey, you fucking dick, that gun in my neck hurt! You better keep your promise. I want half!”

“FUCK THIS!” Dydo shoved the woman out of the way, aiming his gun.

“Levi, now!”

Soundlessly, Levi did as he was instructed beforehand.

Above him, was a shoddily structured scaffolding, only meant to hold equipment, barrels of concrete, tar and even large metal bars. This scaffolding lined the entire vicinity of the empty lot, even the entrance. And above that, was a crane that held a very massive, very heavy, 8 ton, metal beam.

That, was Levi’s target.

“You-“ Dydo moved to shoot where Levi was heading.

“Don’t forget me!” Serenve shouted, throwing out her bag of fireworks, which sizzled to life, before exploding all at once in the thugs faces.

Levi cut the straps that held the metal beam, propelling himself a way from the edge of the entrance, his eyes now focused on Serenve. Who also made it towards him, both watching the metal beam do the dirty work. The scaffolding breaking as planned, the entire lot filling with dust and debris, as the five were now trapped within.

It had been a resounding crash, but Serenve was certain the sound of the Carnival had drowned it all out. Because, the fireworks show was now taking place.

Serenve and Levi could no longer see anything in the empty lot, since the scaffolding and metal beam had caved in the entrance, making it impossible for escape.

“I know your out there!” Dydo roared. “I know you can hear me! You think a little time in jail is going to stop me! I know your face! I know those two brats faces! I won’t stop! I’ll find you! I’ll find them! I’ll watch all of you suffer. You will never sleep in peace, you fuc-“

“Look at the ground.” Serenve answered back.

Levi frowned, confused. He couldn’t see the ground at all on the other side. How did she?

“You see it, don’t you? You smell it, don’t you?” Serenve lifted her hand, which held the pack of matches. “All those barrels that were stockpiled around, were filled with gasoline for the crane. It’s an older model and the company, TenCO, are known for their cheap practices. No one would notice seven or eight gasoline barrels. Bringing them down, encasing you in there, what do you think would happen if suddenly…” her words trailed off.

“… You, hehe,” Dydo began to cackle. “, you wouldn’t. You’re bluffing.” He began to laugh manically. “YOU’RE BLUFFING!”

“Just know, before you die,” she lit a match, setting the entire pack on fire with it.

**_It can even, kill._ **

“, I’ll sleep peacefully tonight.” She handed the flame to Levi, knowing he was the only one who can make the throw.

Levi took it, with no hesitation, tossing the flame over the makeshift wall.

“Dydo!” the woman screamed in terror.

Flames ignited instantly, the fire spiraling up, the heat intense, even on their side of the wall. They could hear the thugs panicking, screaming bloody murder, their cries drowned out by the fireworks show.

“Let’s go home.” Serenve turned away from the graveyard, she had created.

Transforming into his wolf form, Levi motioned with his head for her to hop on and she did, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they sprinted from the scene, continuing in the shadows.

++

Not until they were miles away from the Carnival grounds, did Levi come to a slow, stop. They were in what appeared to be a deserted part of the neighborhood, so he felt comfortable in keeping his wolf form. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Serenve sit up, expression forlorn, even distant. Until, her eyes met with his.

“I can understand, if you don’t wanna be my friend anymore.” She whispered.

“Why would I stop being your friend?”

“… Because I killed those people. I, I-“

“You didn’t kill anyone, I did.”

Serenve frowned, “But-“

“I threw the matches and the fire started. I should be asking **you** if you still want to be **my** friend.”

“Of course, I do! They were bad people!”

“See,” Levi smiled now. “, if the roles were reversed, I’d feel the same way.”

“… This, this isn’t fair.” She scoffed in disbelief. “I thought, you’d be scared of me.”

Levi shook his head, tail wagging gently back and forth, “No, not in the slightest. However, I am upset you didn’t tell me the entire plan. I understand why you didn’t, but it wouldn’t have bothered me. To be honest Serenve, had we left without killing them, I would have done it myself. I would have come back when you were asleep. I would have tracked them all down and killed them.”

“I see.” Serenve couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess I saved you some ‘paw’ work.” she punned.

Levi was happy she was smiling again; this was enough for him to continue down the street. “Why did you think I’d be scared of you? That’s the last thing I am. I’m actually enthralled by your ingenuity.” She’d make an excellent tactician, a powerful one at that. “And the woman, how did you know that she was one of them?”

“I try to hide it as best I can,” Serenve murmured softly, Levi’s ears twitching. “, you may not mind, but that doesn’t mean others feel the same. At my last school, before I transferred, I was bullied because of it.

There was a bake sale, one of the kids stole the money, a lot of others were in on it. The money was going to go to our field trip…I told on them; I even gave the teacher proof.

There was a teacher who was having an affair, his wife worked as a teacher at my school as well. I told his wife and all three teachers ended up leaving the school. Two of them were well liked, so everyone was upset and hated me.”

**_++ ‘Know it all!’_ **

**_‘She’s cursed!’_ **

**_‘Don’t tell her anything, she’ll use it against you!’++_ **

“But these were things that anyone could see!” Levi frowned. “You were just doing the right thing.”

Serenve smiled wearily, continuing her story, “Once I learn something, I keep it in my mind. It never goes away. My passion is of course History, Ancient Artifacts, and other stuff like that, but I also read a lot of other books and even with TV, anything shown, I can remember. Even something just spoken off hand, I remember it, it’s in my head!

The bake sale, I was sick with the cold for two days, I wasn’t around, I never sold a single treat. When I came back, the money had already been stolen, but I traced the money. I was able to tell who had spent what, just by listening to conversations and piecing together the evidence. The proof they had committed the crime, was a blue star written on one of the twenty-dollar bills. The teacher herself had marked it, having been the first bill in the collection box. She had even shown it off to everyone, this much I had gathered by information.

I tricked the boy, who had planned the entire thing, to meet the teacher and me for a conversation about his favorite sports team. And there, I told him everything I knew. He didn’t realize that I knew that day, he had the twenty-dollar bill in his pocket.”

“That’s amazing, Serenve.” Levi awed.

“Thanks, of course, the people involved didn’t think so.” She sighed. “The case of the affair went about the same way, just details I spotted, things I could piece together. I get, all this information and, my mind just goes to work. It’s hard to explain.

Also, about the woman. On her right leg was a dragon tattoo similar to those on two of the other bad men. I decided to test my theory and just called her out. I ended up right.”

“Deductive and Logical reasoning.” Levi stated, still in awe. At her age it was impressive, and she was only going to improve, as time passed. Yes, a brilliant tactician.

“Hm?” Serenve tilted her head slightly, arms crossed in front of her chest. She had heard those words before. “Like, Sherlock Holmes?”

“I don’t know who that is, but if its someone who can solve things with various pieces of evidence and their own smarts, then yes, just like them.”

“Yup, just like Sherlock Holmes!” Serenve giggled. “The fact he doesn’t make many friends because of his skills, kind of matches up. Then again, I’m nowhere near his level. There’s still a lot I don’t know.”

“I’m sure this Sherlock didn’t know **everything** when he was nine himself.” Levi grunted. “And **I’m** your friend, so is Mikasa and Eren, remember?”

“That’s true, I remember.” She patted his fur. “I guess, it’s because I’m an Alpha I’m this way. But what’s strange is, Alphas are supposed to be strong, physically. Me, I’m super weak. I can’t even dent a soda can all the way without it hurting!”

Levi grew quiet for a moment, before answering, “It’s because you’re still young.”

“Really? Because Mikasa is my age and so is Eren, and they’re both super strong! I’ve also seen others my age who can kick soccer balls at a super high speed!”

“…”

“Levi am I really an Alpha?” her hands gripped the fur upon his back, not painfully so, but tightly enough he could feel some pressure.

_I’m sorry, Serenve,_ “Of course you are, it’s not uncommon for an Alpha to be less physically fit, at your age. You’re thinking too hard.”

It wasn’t his place to tell her, Helena would exile him if he did. But, he too, wanted to keep that bit of knowledge away from her. Learning more and more about this girl, left him knowing, that even in **this** world or his, protecting her would be a daunting task. One, he was more than willingly to undertake.

“Not being an Alpha would explain a lot though.” Serenve sighed, grip relaxing, as she lent against Levi’s muscular neck, her chin resting on top of his furry head.

The pair walked in a silence for a time, Serenve of course riding happily on top of Levi.

“Don’t fear me ever hating you,” Levi spoke, breaking the silence. “, I’m your Royal Guard Dog remember, and your loyal friend.”

A bright smile grew on Serenve’s face, as she lifted her head, Levi turning to look back at her, with a wolfish smile of his own. “Okay!” she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her cheek into his fur.

“Tomorrow, I’d like for you to visit my Kingdom. How does that sound?”

“Ummm,” Serenve grimaced. “, Levi, that sounds awesome, but, umm… I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

Frowning, Levi paused in his descent down the street, “Why?”

“One word, “Serenve lifted just one finger. “, school.”

“When does school end? The day after tomorrow?”

“… No,” Serenve giggled. “, it ends in five days.”

“Five!?”

**TBC!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an arm and leg to write, i was suffering with it and erasing things, and just starving myself, because I had to finish. There were like three or four scenes I had to redo, over and over.   
> I decided I was happy with this.   
> As a big Sherlock Holmes fan and also a Detective Conan fan, I was happy to write my OC with such gifts. Though she handles them very differently and with a different attitude.   
> Alright, I'm going to go eat something, because this chapter almost killed me! And still feel like it could have been better! >_<  
> Next chapter soon! xoxo


	12. 'Because Your My Friend'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV of events.
> 
> Yari's, feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Terminology this Chapter.

‘I can understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore.’

It sounded a lot like she was expecting for me to say, ‘I don’t want to be near you anymore’. Serenve, this fragile, small, little girl, had said it with a smile even. But that smile, hadn’t reached her eyes.

Why would I even consider leaving your side? You gave those pieces of shit a chance, you made sure that killing them was the only option and you even, were sad for them. I can’t get that look you gave, out of my head. Had I known, had I been faster, had I owned just an ounce of your talent, it would have been me, to take that weight off your shoulders.

‘… Because I killed those people!’

I did, Serenve. You just thought of it, but I threw that flame and I committed the act. So, you don’t have to ever smile, that sad smile again.

I told her next time to tell me her plans, to tell me what to do. I never hope for a next time, but this world is heartless and cruel, so instead, I’ll make sure that whatever she faces, I’ll be her sword and shield. I have already stained my hands, I don’t want her to ever feel the way, I do, with that burden.

She yelled at me, practically scolded me in front of people and then, she cried for me. I never thought kid would make me question myself, make me feel like a terrible King. She pointed at me and told me to my face, that I wasn’t my father and at that moment, visions of my mother flooded my mind.

**_‘Levi, these bruises will fade. But not the ones in your heart.’_ **

I remembered in that moment; I couldn’t believe I had ever forgotten.

**_‘Though you share his eyes and his blood, Levi, my baby boy, you are not your father.’_ **

My mother had said the same thing and then-

**_‘I hope, one day soon, you’ll meet that special person who will remind you of that every day.’_ **

It was like she could see into the future.

Mother, I did find that someone special. She maybe young, but she sure as hell doesn’t hold back any punches. You would have been right behind her, giving me hell as well.

I want to make her proud, I want to make you proud. I want to stand on my two feet and take back the Kingdom that rightfully belongs to me now.

I want my people to feel safe in their own homes. I want them to laugh and smile, to feel like they can depend on me.

It’s true, I’ve been a terrible ruler. Stuck in my father’s shadow, running away my duties, and forcing myself to work, for my own selfish reasons. Avoiding the real problems.

Not even Erwin could see that. No, not anyone.

Except, Serenve.

And so, I want to try again.

This time, I will take the throne properly. I want to be the King; my father never was. A King, my Kingdom deserves, who people both respect and fear. A King, Serenve can be proud of, when she talks about history with others, the subject she adores the most. I want her to teach others about my Kingdom, about who I am in the future, I want her to hold the books with my Kingdom’s history and smile brightly.

All these new emotions, these new desires, and feelings. They all started because of you; you know.

‘… That’s what friends are for.’

Friends. In just a short time, you taught me a lot about that word. With your words, your smile and even, your actions. You maybe an Omega, you may think your weak, but to me, you’re the strongest person I know. Stronger than any Alpha.

I don’t know how long this will last, your world and mine, connected. But until the very Gods above pull me away from your side, please, let me stay by your side, please let me continue to watch over you, as I know you watch over me.

Because, you are my friend.

My dearest friend.

= + + =

“…” Yari slowly closed her eyes in a pained, guilty expression, the light of Levi’s ocean blue marble, burning brightly. “I never wanted to be this mean… I didn’t want for this to happen, not ever again…” she whispered, a red tear running down her cheek. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

She would have to act soon. She would have to be, the cruel hand of Fate, once more.

“… Damn it!” she hissed; teeth gritted. “ **Damn it**!” she screamed. “Just a little more,” she cried, tears falling faster. “, just a little more! I can afford, just a little more!” she wailed. “Kuchel,” she shouted at the top of her lungs. “, **DAMN YOU!** ”

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the feels. T_T  
> The angst in the tags is very much real.  
> I don't know when the first arc will end, but I would like for it be at least Twenty Chapters.  
> So expect longer chapters, since I'll be introducing new characters very soon.  
> The First Arc is essentially setting the ground work, for the very long, Second Arc.  
> I hope all of you stick with me until the very end! xoxo


	13. Five Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terminology Vocab Updated with a few little more details! xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Terminology To Help You In This AU Fic:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. They are physically weaker then Alphas and even some Betas. Since Omegas are rare, the studies on their intelligence are limited. But scientist would conclude, they are like Betas with their intelligence.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. Alphas are both mentally and physically stronger then Betas and Omegas. They are most known for their intelligence and strength, though there is research that says not all Alphas excel in studies or sports.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans. They are studied to have average intelligence. 
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

**= + + + =**

**Day 1**

“Hey flea boy, are you gonna eat breakfast with us?” Helena, with hands on hips, starred at the wolf King, who lifted his head and yawned.

“Good morning, Levi!” Serenve stretched, her bed head all over the place.

“Answer, shorty!” Helena began to tap her foot.

“As long as you don’t burn the toast this time.” He starred up at her with a deadpanned expression, one the older woman growled at, shaking her fist in his direction. Their back and forths like this were becoming habit.

“You wanna pick a fight!?”

Slipping out of bed, Serenve ran to her dresser, pulling out her school uniform. “What are you going to do today, while I’m at school?”

“Laundry,” he was sure the weather would be perfect for the chore. “, also, I’d like to set up a time, where my people can gather in the castle courtyard, its where most proclamations are made, as well as news the Kingdom needs to know about.”

Clothes in hand, Serenve faced Levi now, with a warm smile, “Is that so.”

“It may be a day or two, but I will speak with them.”

Serenve nodded her head, “Yes! I know you’ll do great!” she cheered. “I wish I could be there!”

“I do as well,” Levi confessed. “, but you as well have responsibilities you must attend to. Just four more days.”

“Four days!” Serenve clutched her school uniform, looking hyped. “Let’s do our best Levi!”

“Yes, let’s.” he laughed, as Serenve flung herself into his curled-up form, snuggling her cheek against his furry cheek.

“Serenve Craft, Levi Ackerman, you two better get your butts in here and eat breakfast!” at some point Helena had slipped out of the room and started breakfast.

“Yikes, she sounds upset.”

“… I can smell it from here,” Levi smirked wickedly. “, she burnt the toast.”

“Pff,” Serenve covered her mouth to contain her laughter, but the urge was to strong. “, hahaha!”

“NOW!” Helena roared.

++

Levi helped Serenve pack her bookbag, tail wagging happily, every time she petted the top of his head, whenever he handed her an item.

“And that should do it,” Serenve chirped, zipping up her bag. “, thanks for helping me, Levi!”

Helena entered the room, holding a brown paper bag, with doodles of animals she had created, etched on the front and back. Levi could smell that food was contained within.

“Your lunch, baby.” Helena handed her daughter the brown bag, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

“Thanks mommy.” Serenve peaked inside, gasping in delight. “Eee, Doritos.” She squealed happily.

Levi peered in the bag as well, snout practically buried inside, “What are Doritos?”

Giggling, Serenve playfully shoved at his face, pretending to keep her food away from him, “Doritos are chips, chips are a snack, not a meal.”

“You eat meals at school?”

“Mhm, lunch only, sometimes breakfast, if students have to arrive early for random reasons.”

“How long is school?”

“It lasts until 4pm, but if a student joins an afterschool club, you’d be there till 6pm.”

“Are you part of a club?”

“I could be in one, since I’m taking AP courses, but I chose not to be this year. 5th grade and above are the only ones allowed to join clubs.”

“I keep telling her that she shouldn’t feel bad about being ahead of the curve,” Helena smiled wearily, arms crossed in front of her chest. “, but she refuses to listen.”

Levi understood the reason for Serenve’s decision, even though she gave her mother a chipper smile in return, he could see the little girl who was afraid to be outcasted by her peers again. Thus, she refused to let her talents be showcased, happily content in letting people think she **wasn’t** a Strategic, Tactical Genius.

To be both these things, was extremely rare.

“I’m sure she has her reasons.” Levi commented.

“Mmmm, yes,” Helena nodded, not pushing anymore on the subject. Though she did find it odd Serenve never wanted to do anything past working on AP courses, she was happy with whatever her daughter chose to do in the end. “, well, I’ll keep an eye out for Eren and Mikasa.” With a wave, Helena walked out of the room.

Levi’s tail stopped wagging, the mere mention of those two Alpha brats souring his mood instantly, “Why are they coming here?” Did he sound like he was pouting? When did they find out where she lived!?

“We’re gonna walk to school together!” Serenve grinned.

 _I hate this_ , Levi sulked.

++

“Serenve!” Mikasa smiled brightly, hugging the aqua eyed girl, who hugged her happily in return.

“Serenve, is that your dog?” Eren stood beside the two girls, who both turned to look where Eren pointed. “He’s huge!”

On the porch, Levi growled under his breathe, eyeing the two Alpha siblings with disdain.

“It looks like a wolf. He looks mad.” Mikasa held Serenve a bit closer, eyeing the beast as if she could take him on, if he tried anything.

Serenve patted Mikasa arms reassuringly, the raven-haired girl releasing her hold, albeit slowly, “It’s okay you two, he’s nice. Just protective.”

“Well, we’re here,” Eren murmured. “, we’ll protect you.”

“Mhm.” Mikasa nodded in agreement.

 _I hate this_ , Levi’s eyebrow twitched, but he behaved himself. _Just, four more days._

“Take care you three!” Helena came up beside Levi on the porch, waving to the trio.

“Bye mommy! Good luck today, Levi!” Serenve exclaimed. “Bye!” she waved.

“Levi?” Mikasa and Eren both looked at one another, curious why Serenve would name her dog after her bodyguard.

“Good boy,” Helena tapped the top of Levi’s head with her fingers. “, you behave today and work hard yourself, your majesty.” With a smile, she turned and headed back into the house. “Dinner’s always at 7, if you want to join us.” she called out from inside.

Levi could no longer see the trio from where he sat, it irritated him to no end, but he sucked it up. If there was one comforting thought he could take from this, it was the fact those two Alpha brats would indeed protect her, he was sure of it. With a long, drawn out sigh, he stood, starting back inside, his tail closing the door behind him.

He’d work up an appetite, for dinner tonight.

++

“Doesn’t he seem different to you?” Hange peered over the stone rail, eyeing their young King who was washing his clothes in a tub, he had placed in the castle gardens. “I saw him stop a couple of servants in the hallways, he actually asked them some questions. I was so shocked; I didn’t even get to hear what he was saying!”

Erwin smiled, arms crossed in front of his chest, “Shouldn’t a King be allowed to ask questions to his servants?”

“Well, yes…” Hange eyed Erwin now. “But you know Levi doesn’t do those sorts of things.”

“I think, we should start changing the way we see Levi, from now on. Because, your right, he does look different.” The blonde-haired man held a knowing look. “He found purpose.”

“?” Hange tilted her head slightly in question. “Did he not before?” in the four years Levi had been King, things had changed, though not drastically, but things had shifted. It wasn’t picture perfect, but at least she had seen some overall improvements. If you were to ask if things could be better, however, then of course she’d answer with ‘yes’. Maybe that’s what Erwin was going on about.

“No, he didn’t. I’m a little mad at myself for not being capable of reaching out to him. I guess,” his shoulders sagged forward in defeat, before Erwin let out a disappointed breath. “, I have a lot of learning and growing to do. I’ve been with him for years, watched him grow up since he was a child. Watched him suffer, at the hands of his father. I even stood back and watched as his own mother suffered as well.”

“… Erwi-“

“I hate myself if I am to be honest. I could have been the one to kill Himel, but I was to much of a coward. So, I let those two be tortured almost endlessly, day in and day out. So, before you say, ‘You couldn’t do anything’, I want you to know, you are wrong.”

Hange lowered her gaze, ears pressed down upon her head, “We’re all guilty then.” She muttered.

“As his right hand, I was the closes to Himel. It was my responsibility, but instead, his own son had taken the intuitive. And why wouldn’t he? After what Levi endured, I don’t blame him. But the reality is, it should have been me. Not him. I think, that’s why I couldn’t bring myself to truly form a real friendship with him. A little part of me, wanted to distance myself. I was content just being at his side, while he ruled the Kingdom.

But, well, you see how well that has gone. Levi needed someone who could inspire him. Someone who could open not only his eyes, but his heart. A real friend. A true one.”

“He found someone like that?” Hange awed.

Erwin nodded, “Yes, his special someone. And well, this person’s influence is powerful, because I to want to start changing too. I want to be able to cast away my guilt and be a better friend to His Majesty, a real friend as well.”

Hange didn’t know what to say, the man before her had stood straight suddenly, he seemed taller than before, his head held high. _I guess, you found purpose too._ She thought.

“I have to start preparing,” Erwin turned away from the sight of Levi, beginning to hang his clothes up. “, tomorrow will be quite a busy day.” He started off the veranda, back into the castle.

“Wai- Wait, why!?” she could hear Erwin chuckle from inside. “…” her eyes turned back to Levi, who wiped sweat from his brow, his gaze on the sky above. Who was this special person, that could change these two men, so suddenly? “I wanna meet’em…” she whispered.

**Day 2**

“Oh, oreos!” Serenve pulled out the cookies her mother had packed, showing it off to Eren and Mikasa, who sat around her in the school courtyard. “Do you two want some?”

The siblings smiled, nodding happily, as they also offered their food to her. Thus, began another day of the three compiling their lunches together, eating whatever they desired within the pile. If Serenve was paying attention just a little bit harder, she would have noticed how the two Alphas always made sure **she** picked out something first, before stuffing their own faces.

“Heh,” Eren picked a crumb from the side of Serenve’s lip, her stuffed cheeks reddening ever so slightly, as the brown-haired boy smiled warmly at her, dark green eyes set upon hers. “, sorry, I should have asked.”

Swallowing her mouthful, Serenve shook her head, smiling with reassurance. For some reason, when he had smiled at her as he had, her stomach had started to do flips, “It’s okay, thank you!” Why did her stomach suddenly do that? _Am I sick?_

Mikasa held up her a napkin, “Here.” she had been looking at the same crumb on Serenve’s cheek, how dare Eren beat her to it!

“Thank you!” Serenve took the offered napkin. Mikasa too, the raven-haired girl’s smile was also adorable, sometimes, it made Serenve forget her train of thought.

 _It could be the sun_. Serenve mused to herself, taking another bite of her sandwich. Thinking about it, she knew the were in the shade, of an exceptionally large tree. So, that theory was an obvious bust.

“Serenve, your taking the AP math course, right?” Eren suddenly asked.

“Mhm! Wait,” Serenve gasped. “, you are too!?”

“We both are.” Mikasa chimed. “As well as History and English.”

“Me too!” Serenve exclaimed. “Why have I never seen you two?”

“Mikasa and I just signed up.”

“We can study together, Serenve!” Mikasa cheered.

Serenve clapped her hands together, “Yay!”

**_You gotta hand it to those two, their pretty slick._ **

**_Even as kids, those two know what they want._ **

**_Even if they don’t understand what exactly that feeling is._ **

**_The want is there._ **

**_In every world, it’s always there._ **

**_Serenve doesn’t even see it, not at first, she’s far to innocent._ **

**_If I thought that they were dangerous separately, well together…_ **

**_Their just pure evil._ **

**_Good Luck, Serenve. Levi._ **

“I haven’t seen your guard,” Eren helped Serenve up. “, does he only work on the weekends?”

Serenve wanted to laugh in that instance, but managed to keep it in check, after all, how would they know, every morning, they waved ‘goodbye’ to him. “Yes, I only see him on the weekends.” A little white lie didn’t hurt.

Mikasa picked up Serenve’s book bag, holding and carrying it for her, “Does he always wear that cosplay tail?”

“Mhm,” Serenve giggled. “, he also loves his hats.”

“I guess elite guards would have their weird habits.” Eren thought out loud. “But when you’re that fast, I guess it doesn’t matter what anyone says about you or your habits.”

“He moved faster then I could blink,” Mikasa confessed, the trio now making their way back into the school halls. “, and his punch.” She starred down at her own closed fist, before trying to mimic Levi’s moves. “I wanna be able to do that too.”

Serenve smiled brightly, “Mhm, Levi really is awesome.” _He’s also super handsome and funny._ “He’s an amazing friend!” _My heart is beating against my chest._ She frowned, concerned, the thrumming of her heart seeming to beat faster, whenever she thought of the Wolf King. _I should tell my mom. I could be getting sick._

_Please don’t let it be that! I wanna visit Levi!_

_Three more days!_

The bell for their next class chimed.

**\+ +**

_ To My People of Shiganshina _

_ I, King Levi Ackerman, have a proclamation for all of you _

_ On the day of Herringer (Thursday), be in attendance in the Castle’s outer court _

_ The last time I gave such a proclamation was on the day of my father’s death _

_ However, my people, the news I give on the day of Herringer, will not be so despairing _

__

_ -As Stated by King Levi Ackerman _

“What do you think?” Erwin handed the piece of paper to Levi, who eyed it over. “To little? Too much?”

“As long as they all come,” Levi murmured, handing the paper back. “, that is all I care about.”

“This should be enough then,” Erwin said matter of fact. “, I’ll also send out a few patrolling officers to make sure they stir up some motivation, pump some morale.”

“Hmph,” Levi didn’t wanna invest himself on what ideas Erwin had to ‘stir up’ motivation. “, then, I leave it to you.” He started for the door.

“And what are you going to be doing, while I make hundreds of copies of these?” the blonde-haired man considered this a daunting task, one he gladly accepted. He’d be making **all** the flyers.

“The harbor needs repairs. I checked on it this morning and it looks like shit.” His face was that of disgust, he only had himself to blame. “I’ll be making sure repairs start as soon as possible.”

“Wouldn’t you have to talk to the carpenters? I can go and-“

“No, you have work here. I’ll be handling this.” Levi turned slightly to face the other man. “I appreciate your concern though,” he spoke, frankly. “, I can’t have you speak for me anymore. I need to show myself more; I need for them to see I do care. I’m done running.”

“…” Erwin could only nod his head.

“Besides, if I show my face, I’m sure they’ll be quicker to get things done.” Levi held up a parchment, that Hange had handed him personally. “A trade ship wishes to port. This could be a good chance.”

“I, I didn’t even see that parchment this morning.” Erwin murmured, managing his words somehow. When had it arrived?

“I know. I’ll be taking all requests like these personally during the weekdays. The sooner I attend to them, the better. However, I do ask for your help on the weekends.”

“Ah,” the older man blinked a couple of times, before dumbly nodding once again. “, yes, of course.”

“Thank you, Erwin.” And with that, Levi exited the room.

“…” Erwin was left with the only the sound of the wind blowing briskly the curtains that hung upon the open windows. “I want to meet this special person.” He whispered.

**Day 3**

“It feels kind of empty without him here,” Helena murmured, setting a dinner plate down for Serenve, who agreed with her mother. “, don’t tell him that, though, he’d get a big head.”

Serenve smiled, “I won’t.” she was **totally** going to. “Levi has an important speech tomorrow, so he’s probably getting ready for that! He’s also doing construction on the harbor since he wants to open more trade routes. Remember, his castles by the sea!”

Helena listened intently to her daughter go on about Levi’s doings in his world. The way she spoke about Levi and his work, she sounded so proud and excited of him. Her eyes came alive, her movements more animated than usual. Just how she use to talk about her husbands work and good deeds.

“He told me he’d be back an hour so after dinner.”

Helena knew that Levi and her daughter spoke about their days before she went to bed. It was hard to put a foot down, when it came to ‘bedtime’, but she would consider herself a bad mother, if she didn’t at least mention it. “Remember, bed at 10.”

“Mhm!”

Helena felt weak to the pair, she was just relieved Levi was a good Alpha. _Though he could work on his back talk._

++

The moment she heard the soft, water drop sound, that ripped from the mirror, Serenve’s head had shot up, her book long forgotten, as she short off the bed and ran to embrace Levi.

“Welcome home, Levi!”

Levi patted her head gently, always happy to hear those words from her, “I’m home.” It really was a nice feeling knowing there was someone waiting for you. He had wanted to return sooner, but the construction upon the harbor needed a couple more plans to be settled. The work on it was going smoothly at such an alarming rate, he was sure by Friday, they’d be ready to receive at least one or perhaps two trade ships if they still wished to dock.

“How was your day?”

The pair sat on the ground, Serenve having set up pillows before hand for them, so that they could rest comfortably. And so, Levi explained his day, after he was done, Serenve told him about her own day. After a while, Helena leant into the room, waving at Levi, before announcing ‘bedtime’.

Transforming back into his wolf form, Levi stretched out his massive body, yawning. He was tired and grateful for Helena’s school curfew. Taking his place in the corner, he looked over at Serenve, who was crawling into bed. 

“You’ll do great tomorrow Levi, I’m so excited.” Serenve brought the blankets over her lap, meeting her Wolf’s gaze. “I’m excited to see your Kingdom and meet your people. I know it’ll be amazing. And, as time goes by, it will be even greater.”

“Yes,” Levi smiled. “, because of you.”

“No,” Serenve giggled. “, because of you, silly. I’m just support!” she patted her chest with pride, before leaning towards her nightstand, pressing the button on her lamp off. “Good night Levi.”

“Good night, Serenve.” What she said didn’t sound right to him. It didn’t feel like enough. But she was happy and even though he felt different on the phrase, he was glad she was at least happy.

Two more days.

**Day 4**

“If you add the three remaining numbers, what would the answer be?”

Usually she would be the first to answer, but Serenve was lost in thought, eyes focused outside the window, towards the courtyard where every once and awhile, a teacher would pass by. She didn’t even notice Mikasa and Eren giving her worried looks.

Today, was Levi’s speech to his people. He had told her; he had only gone up in front of them once before. This, would be his first official time, discussing something other then a death. Today, would be a changing point for Shiganshina, for Levi to show his people that he was listening, that he cared and that he wasn’t going to ignore them anymore.

_Levi, good luck._ She had told him at least a hundred times this morning, but she would repeat it again, if only to herself. _And when you come home, tell me all about it!_

++

“They are waiting for you.” Erwin announced, dressed in his formal, military uniform attire. Hange, Petra and the others as well, were all dressed in their formal, royal attire. And Levi, wore his crown, an object he hadn’t put on, in the last four years.

Even when meeting with foreign diplomats, or with other Kingdoms close to them, the young King refused to wear it. His vestments were finely stitched and handmade, the finest silk and fabric crafted together. Erwin knew he didn’t like wearing anything to gaudy, so they had come to an agreement on something both regal and formal, yet would stand out apart from everyone else.

“I’ll be going then.”

Petra moved towards the doors which lead out to the podium, that overlooked the entirety of the courtyard. She opened them, bowing her head, at the sound of Levi’s approaching footsteps. All heads were now bowed, as Levi made his way to the podium.

There was a hushed silence that fell over the throngs of people gathered in the courtyard, all their gazes turned up, to watch their King’s approaching figure. Every able body in the kingdom had come, Erwin’s motivation had paid off in the end and Levi was left to speak to thousands.

“I’ve never seen the king before.”

“Sssh, he’s about to speak.”

“Mommy, mommy, is that the king?”

“Yes, dear, that’s our King.”

“I hope this isn’t bad news.”

“No, he even said it wouldn’t be!”

“But the last time something like this happened…!” an edge of panic.

“Ssssh, shut up! Look!”

Levi stepped closer to the edge of the podium, and his hands came up, so that he could show everyone, that he was removing his crown. A collective gasp resounded, but no one dared breathe another word.

“I take off my crown, so that I can prove, that like you all, I too, am just a Beastel, before I am your King. And so, like this, I will talk to you for a moment.” He met the gazes of a few people in the crowd, before continuing.

“My father was a terrible man. He was power hungry and greedy. There are those of you, albeit few, who would defend his actions and say ‘That is what a true Alpha King, would do’. And to that I say, you’re wrong.

A true **Alpha,** would unite his people, instead of breaking them apart, subjugating them and belittling them.

A true **King** would listen to every individual in his Kingdom, be it Beastel or Human, young, or old, he would listen.

A true **King** would watch over his people, protect them, and make sure food, clothes and other necessities could be obtained.

My father did **none** of those things, except to those he deemed ‘worthy’. You all witnessed this and many of you still bare the scars because of him. And I can do nothing but bow my head and apologize.”

The crowd began to panic, all witnessing Levi bow before them now. Many in the crown looked to one another. Humans and Beastels, meeting eyes for what seemed like the first time in a very long time.

Lifting himself upright, Levi made the crowd once again fall into hushed silence, “I can stand here and apologize till I lose my voice. But, words can only do so much. My father was all talk to many of you, never following up his on his words. He was a good con man. He only did things for his own gain, his own happiness and never thought of your happiness.

I am not my father. I know, it has taken four years for me to say anything to all of you. But, because of someone special to me, someone who opened my eyes to my own misgivings, I am standing here, wanting to be the Alpha King, you all deserve.

I want my Kingdom to be united, Human and Beastels of all kinds, coming together without fear. I want you all to have a voice, to walk around without looking over your shoulders, or fear of being outcasted because of who or what you are. I realize that my wants will not happen so suddenly and that your feelings will not change overnight. I know the scars from the past and even the present do not heal so easily, especially the scars you cannot see.

But if you allow me to be your King and your Alpha, I promise to you, that I will be better than my Father. That I will strive to return smiles to all your faces. And never to let such tyranny happen again.

Will you, the people of Shiganshina, allow me to be your Alpha King?” his hands touched his crown, which he had placed on the stone railing, picking the headpiece up and showing it to them.

“…”

“Is he serious?” a woman whispered, bottom lip trembling.

“His father was terrible.”

“Are we allowed to say that?”

“He admitted it! Look at him!”

“I like him.”

“Me too.”

“I think, I can accept this.”

“… Yeah, I guess, me too.”

“Himel was a monster, but maybe his son…”

“Have you seen him fight? I saw him! He’s strong.”

“He’s got balls to even be up there, so of course he’d be strong.” An old man cackled.

“YES!” one woman screamed at the top of her lungs. “YES, PLEASE, BE OUR ALPHA!”

“BE OUR KING!” another shouted, with all their might.

“YES!”

“YES!”

“LONG LIVE KING LEVI!”

“LONG LIVE KING LEVI!”

“King Levi!” “King Levi!” “King Levi!”

Erwin, laughed as Hange jumped into his arms, squealing as tears of joy and sadness raced down her cheeks. He too, was crying, to hell with anyone who saw. It was when the people began to chant his young King’s name, their cries of joy and approval washing over him like an oceans wave, did he just break down.

_Serenve,_ Levi placed the crown back upon his head, the kingdom roaring to live once more, as their cheers and celebration resounded powerfully. _I know you can’t hear them; I wish you could. Even if you say you didn’t make this happen. Even if you say you’re just the ‘support’. Their cheering, their celebrating and me standing here, was because of you._

**_‘You’re not your father!’_ **

**_“If your father didn’t speak to his people, then you do it! If your father never helped his people, then you do it! If he never smiled at them, then you do it!”_ **

_Thank you._

\+ +

Waving hurriedly to Mikasa and Eren, Serenve raced inside her house, Helena surprised at the speed at which she was going, only to have her smile knowingly.

Rushing into her room, Serenve looked towards the mirror and then at her clock on the wall. Five minutes early. She was impatient. And then, that water drop sound, that made her heart practically jump out of her chest.

“Levi!” she exclaimed, gasping in awe, as she saw him, for the first time, in his royal attire, with even his crown. “…”

Levi smiled, amused at her face, it was like she had been struck by lightning, “Welcome home, Serenve.”

“… I’m home.” She breathed. He looked so radiating and stunning. This was how she envisioned a King to look like and Levi didn’t disappoint. Slapping her cheeks, she turned serious now, eyes fixed upon his. “That crown is never coming off your head! I don’t even have to ask how it went, because I know that thing deserves to be on your head!”

Laughing, Levi hadn’t expected anything less from the girl who changed his future with only her words, “How about I only wear it on Tuesdays.”

“No way! How about every other day?” the negotiation began.

“Tuesdays and Wednesdays, mornings only.”

“LEVI!”

One more day.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It was so hard to write that speech! I wanted it to be perfect! Happy Mother's Day! xoxo  
> Chapter 14, is gonna be a doozy! Stay Tuned! We are almost reaching the end of the First Arc!


	14. The Kingdom of Shiganshina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU Fic:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. They are physically weaker then Alphas and even some Betas. Since Omegas are rare, the studies on their intelligence are limited. But scientist would conclude, they are like Betas with their intelligence.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. Alphas are both mentally and physically stronger then Betas and Omegas. They are most known for their intelligence and strength, though there is research that says not all Alphas excel in studies or sports.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans. They are studied to have average intelligence.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

“This is,” Helena awed at the gold, jeweled crowned, she held gingerly in her hands. “, this is just beautiful.”

“Look at the craftsmanship,” Serenve gushed, sitting right beside her, pointing at each jewel now. “, each one symbolizes a different meaning.”

“Do they?” Levi questioned now, interested in what Serenve had to say on the subject.

“Mhm!” she was passed the crown and held it out, showing Levi the jewels upon the front. “You said your father commissioned this, so the person he commissioned more than likely thought long and hard on what jewels to place. Based on these,” her finger tapped the red rubies. “, passion, power is the main feeling being presented. The smaller diamonds aligned here,” she motioned with her fingers, around the crowns edges. “, could easily mean perfection and commitment. One could even say that diamonds symbolize being, unconquerable.”

“…” Levi never considered the feelings of the creator, or what kind of thought went into it. He hadn’t even realized Serenve had moved to stand in front of him, their heights equal, as he sat on the living room floor.

“I think,” she placed the crown upon his head, a soft smile upon her face. “, the meaning suits you perfectly.”

Helena watched the pair smile at one another, Levi’s tail happily wagging, while Serenve petted the top of his head. Together the duo was off in their own little world, miles away, even though they were right there in front of her.

Helena was sure Levi didn’t even realize Serenve was his fated pair.

As a mother, Helena could see how her daughter lit up every time she talked about the Wolf King. Serenve had asked her what the funny feeling in her stomach had been, the feeling of butterflies she had felt, even the pounding of her heart against her chest.

Helena had told her it was because she respected and cared for her friends, deeply. When those butterflies appeared, you cared for that person with all your heart.

She never used the word ‘love’. Even at her age, Helena couldn’t correctly explain what love was. For a lot of people, the word meant something different. She wasn’t about to confuse her daughter. She knew her daughter, to know she would figure it out in time.

Next week, Serenve would be turning ten. At any time now, her first heat would start, and it would be then, that Levi would finally realize just who her daughter really was to him and why he gravitated so strongly to her.

They were fated to be.

But it’d also be where she’d have to continue to set even **more** boundaries and sadly, even play the bad guy. Helena knew Levi would never do anything bad to her daughter, she trusted the wolf King to control himself. But it was still so cruel for them both. Almost heartbreakingly so.

_We’ll cross that hurdle when we get there, I suppose…_ Helena decided that very soon, she’d have to sit down with the Wolf King and discuss the matter. She had to Levi know what she knew. So that they could both work together as responsible adults, so that Serenve didn’t end up sad.

All in all, the conversation would have to end with her declaring, ‘You better behave yourself for eight more years, or I’ll make sure they never find your body!’ 

“Tomorrow is the last day of school! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to see your castle, Levi!”

_But until we have that conversation… I’ll let them be happy like this._ “Actually,” Helena spoke up, standing fluidly, “, about that. Since your report card is flawless, and your teachers sing nothing but praise, I’ve decided, just this once, you can take a day off from school.”

“?” Serenve and Levi looked at Helena with shocked expressions.

“Just this once! You don’t have to go to school tomorrow.”

“YES!” Serenve jumped into her mother’s arms. “Thank you, mommy!”

Levi met Helena’s gaze, the woman glaring down at him, even as she embraced her daughter. He could see she had a thousand and one things to tell him and he was ready to hear them all.

“You better take care of my daughter, or so help me Levi, the next proclamation your people are going to hear, is your death.”

Nodding, Levi vowed, “I will protect her with my life.”

Helena begrudgingly accepted that. _He really would die for her… Idiot._ A brief vision of her late husband flashed in her mind and she squeezed her daughter tighter. _Please, protect these two. Any Gods in heaven, please, hear me._

\+ +

“You look excited!” Hange leant on Erwin’s desk, practically starring into the man’s soul. “What is it!?” her eyes shifted all over the man’s desk, trying to see if any good news had shown up. When no new parchments caught her eye, she looked back up, with a grumpy expression. “Tell me!”

“We’ll be having a special guest tomorrow.” The yellow haired man announced, his broad smile, revealing his canines.

Hange gasped, “Really!? King Levi’s special someone!? You’re not pulling my leg?” the woman was shaking the desk at this point, trying to make sure that she wasn’t being pranked.

“We must be on our best behavior,” Erwin continued. “, that means no funny business.” He arched an eyebrow at Hange, who leant back, offended.

“I can ‘behave’, thank you very much!”

“You were right though,” Erwin smile had softened. “, I am excited.”

“Me too!”

“Report to the others about this, make sure they pick up after themselves. Also, a missive arrived not too long ago, I put it on your desk.”

“Thanks, I’ll deliver to His Highness. Hopefully, it’s one of the trade ships agreeing to dock, so we can talk business.”

“I’m sure it’s good news.” Erwin murmured. “Let’s hope they arrive Saturday. I’d hate for tomorrow to be ruined.”

Hange pouted, “Me too!” straightening herself now, she started for the door. “I’ll go spread the word!” with a mock salute, she exited the room.

“I wonder if it’s beautiful woman,” Erwin leant back in his chair, arms stretching above his head, before he let his hands clasp together, bringing them behind his head, to relax. “, mayhap a handsome man. If it’s a woman, then we can expect a litter in the future! If it’s a man, then we can find a surrogate.”

Erwin happily continued to daydream, about becoming an uncle in the future.

**\+ Friday +**

“Nervous?” Levi could see Serenve’s face reflected in the mirror, she looked as if she were going off to war. Hands clenched into fists; eyes slightly narrowed in determination, shoulders tense.

“N, no!” her shoulders suddenly relaxed, and she shifted her gaze up at him. “… A little.” She confessed. “I’ve been so excited about this, but now that it’s here, my mind can’t register its happening.”

“I’m here,” Levi held out his hand. “, we don’t have to go today. We can-“

“No!” Serenve took his offered hand, gripping it tightly. “I wanna go! Let’s go!”

“Okay.”

Both walked through the mirror.

“Woah,” Serenve awed, the feeling of traveling through the mirror, felt like pushing against a waterbed, her face felt refreshed even, as if pure silk had rubbed against her and then vanished. “, I kind of wanna do that again.” Looking back at the mirror, she stuck her hand through. “Neat!”

Levi watched as she played with the mirror, patient. Today would go at her pace. He’d wait for her to realize, she stood in his room, in his castle, in his kingdom.

“No wonder you like going through this thing!” Serenve giggled, putting her hand down. “Okay! What’s nex- Oh.” Her eyed widened. “Oh my Gods…”

“Welcome to my room.”

“THIS IS YOUR ROOM!?” she exclaimed with disbelief. “That’s an insult to condos! Levi, your room is huge! Look at your bed!” she pointed at the goliath sized, four post, furniture piece. “That could fit like ten people! That would be the only thing I could fit in **my** room!”

Levi watched as she raced up to it, pressing her hands into the mattress, shouting that it was ‘super soft’ and ‘I could get eaten by this mattress!’. He honestly couldn’t help but chuckle now, as he watched her run around his room, commenting on everything.

“YOU HAVE YOUR OWN BATHR- NO THIS ISN’T A BATHROOM, ITS ANOTHER ROOM IN ITSELF!” she yelled accusingly. “DO YOU HOLD MEETINGS IN HERE, OR WHAT!?”

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, “No, but, now that you mention it. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” He caught sight of her head poking out instantly from the bathroom door, eyes boring into him with a ‘say sike right now’ stare. Levi laughed out loud, the sound echoing in the large room.

Serenve’s face perked up instantly and she smiled, stepping out of the bathroom, “Your room is amazing! Look at this stone,” her foot stomped on the ground. “, it’s pure stone! Limestone would be easier, but nope, pure stone. You can even smell it coming off the walls!” her hand pressed against the wall, rubbing it with awe. “How long did the castle take to be completed?”

“I’m not sure myself, all the castle records are store in the library however.”

“Take me there! Take me there now!” Serenve wasted no time, the second he had spoken that word ‘library’, she had been ready to throw herself out the room.

Levi had a feeling that she’d spend hours in there, no, the whole day. The library was quite enormous. “It’s a shame…” he feigned sadness. “I, I just wanted to show you my entire castle today,” his ears flattened against his head, tail low. “, but if all you wish to see is the library.”

“That doesn’t work on me,” Serenve dead panned. “, my mom does that all the time, try again.” Even as she said that, Serenve sighed and conceded. The library would always be there, and she wanted to see **all** of Levi’s kingdom. “Okay, the library can wait. For now…”

“For now.” Levi smiled. “Come here,” he beckoned her to follow him. “, I want you to see something.”

Serenve followed Levi, as he led her to the large two panel window that framed the middle of his wall. It was an extravagant window, one she could picture in an anime or manga, where someone could sit on the window seal and stare up at the night sky.

Unclasping the lock, Levi threw open the windows, a strong breeze rushing into the room. Serenve could smell the sea and she inhaled, eyes closed, as she let the breeze finish washing over her. Wisps of her hair swayed in the faint breeze that now came and went from window, opening her eyes, she looked to Levi, with an expectant look. She wanted to see outside.

Holding out his hand, she took it and Levi, with no hesitation helped her up, so that she now sat upon the window seal, getting a grand view.

“… Wow.” Serenve breathed, hands shakily coming to cover her mouth, as she starred at the sights before her. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes, as she could see the harbor, where people were hard at work, coming and go with both crates and barrels.

The ocean was beautiful, this would be her first time seeing it in person. Brilliant, aqua blue, that refracted the sun, making it sparkle.

Below her was a spectacular garden, that stretched for what seemed like miles and in the distance, she could see houses and buildings, and the wall that encased the castle and the people.

“Levi,” Serenve whispered. “, your home is beautiful.” Turning her head to stare at the man, who starred back at her, a bright smile fell across her face. “I love it!”

Hearing those words, seeing her smile as she did, made Levi genuinely happy. A feeling a pride also washed over him, as it was **his** kingdom, that Serenve adored.

“I’ll take you through the main square, show you all the shops that are set up,” Levi pointed to the places they would travel. “, it’s a work in a progress, but soon, more and more shops will open. Then, I’ll show you the harbor and you can meet the harbor master, I’m sure you’d love to ask him questions.”

“Yes!” Serenve gasped, clenching Levi’s arms. “I wanna ask him a lot! Can we meet some carpenters too!?”

“Of course, the Master Artisan should be at the harbor till dusk.”

“… Master… Artisan…” Serenve was in heaven. “Masters…”

“I’m glad,” Levi murmured, leaning his hip against the window seal, careful to be on alert in case Serenve plunged forward. “, I’m glad your enjoying yourself.”

Snapping from her daze, Serenve frowned, eyeing Levi with a confused look, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“This is going to sound awful, but until very recently, I-“

“Didn’t like your kingdom?”

“!” Levi sighed, of course Serenve could read him so well. “Was it that obvious?”

“I just paid attention every time you talked about your world.” Serenve explained. “It was like you didn’t want me anywhere near it, but at the same time, you did. The way you described it constantly, made it seem like some horrible place and well, that made me sad. I’m not dumb, I know that things can’t always be sunshine and rainbows, but… I just refused to believe that The King of his own kingdom, couldn’t do better.”

“…”

“But you see it now right,” Serenve’s arms extended out. “, your kingdom has always been beautiful and now that you’re finally on board with being a King, it will be even more amazing! Everyone will flock to see Shiganshina! They’ll even want to vacation here!”

“… I might be regretting this…” Levi hung his head, chuckling as Serenve playfully shoved him.

“I’ll help in anyway I can,” Serenve clapped her hands together. “, I’ll always support you!”

A knock upon Levi’s bedroom door sounded, and the pair turned to face the entrance.

Greedily, Levi had wanted to keep her to himself for a little while longer, just the two of them enjoying their time. However eventually they would have to travel out of this room. “Enter.” He was thankful at least that it would be Erwin, Serenve got to meet first.

As Erwin entered the room, Levi was helping Serenve down from the window seal, the older man standing in the doorway, at a loss for words. He looked around the room briefly, but there was indeed no one else, but the petite, human girl that stood at his young King’s side.

She was a beautiful girl, her eyes were a dazzling hue of aquamarine, he wondered if at night, they would glow. Was this Levi’s special someone? He had expected an older female, even a male, but it wasn’t as if he was disappointed. This just meant that no weddings bells were in the immediate future, nor dating.

“I am sorry to interrupt, your Majesty, but the Harbor master just finished sending his report. I thought you’d like to read it firsthand.”

“Yes, thank you, Erwin,” Levi motioned his hand to Serenve, who stood straight, ready to be introduced. “, Erwin, this is Serenve Craft. Serenve, this is Erwin Smith, my trusted advisor.”

Trusted, Erwin had never heard that before, it felt nice to hear. If not a little embarrassing. Serenve waved merrily back at him and Erwin found himself waving in return. “It is nice to finally meet you, little one.”

“It is nice to meet you too! So, you are a wolf like Levi?”

“That is correct,” he noted Levi walking up to him and he handed the parchment over, the young King beginning to read it. “, the majority of the castle guards and military personal are wolves.” he didn’t know how much she knew, but he would just assume she knew nothing of the inner workings.

“And the servants are all humans?” Serenve thought out loud, the question not really directed at him.

“That would also be correct.” Erwin answered.

“Why not hire Beastels?”

“…” Levi paused in his reading, turning to look at Serenve, who looked from Erwin to him.

“She’s right, even Beastels need jobs within the castle.” The wolf King mused. “It is wrong to **just** hire humans. My father was the cause of this to begin with, he only let humans work under him as servants, too show them who was superior. It’s time to end that tradition.”

Erwin blinked, what just happened? Of course, he agreed with Levi, but the sheer time it took for him to come to a decision, at just a simple question from this girl. By the Gods, he thought, she was dangerous. In a, good way of course. But dangerous, none the less.

“Can you also transform into a wolf?” Serenve now asked, Levi returning to reading the parchment.

“Why yes, I can.” Erwin transformed, shaking his yellow mane, bushy tail swaying.

“Can I pet you?”

Levi’s eye twitched, but he maintained his composure. As he heard Erwin give permission, he fingers were already gripping the parchment, the material close to ripping.

“Wow, fluffy!” _Not as fluffy as Levi though. And he’s smaller than Levi in this form._

It was faint, but Erwin could smell it, that rare scent. In his humanoid form, it wasn’t traceable at all, but in this form, so close to her, he could smell it. This girl… His eyes shifted to Levi, who had already been looking at him. This girl was an Omega.

“Serenve, how old are you?” Erwin grew afraid.

“I’m nine, but I turn ten this Wednesday!”

“Do you?” Erwin was now deathly afraid.

“You never told me that.” Levi murmured.

“I’m sorry,” Serenve frowned. “, with everything that has been happening, I forgot to tell you. But why?” she looked between both men now. “What’s wrong?” it was as if they knew something, she didn’t. It was clear by the way Erwin refused to meet her eyes now.

“Tenth birthdays are a special occasion here,” Levi blatantly lied. “, we’re just surprised we almost missed it.”

_God damnit, she doesn’t even know,_ Erwin played along, though he had a few choices words for his young King, “He’s right! And now we have a birthday to plan!”

“Ah, but my mom is already planning one.” Serenve exclaimed.

“Why not have two birthday parties?” Erwin smiled.

“Two?” her eyes lit up. “That sounds amazing!”

“Mhm, one in your world and one in ours,” transforming back into his humanoid form, Erwin patted her head briefly, noting the sudden cold glare he received upon his back when touching Serenve, from Levi. “, well then, I should be getting back to work! You two have fun today and welcome again, Serenve.”

“Thank you, Erwin,! Have a good day at work!”

“You humble me with your words,” bowing his head, Erwin turned towards the door, meeting Levi’s glare, with one of his own. ‘We **will** talk later’ is what his glare meant, and all Levi could do was nod, before the man exited the room.

“Is my birthday really that big of a deal?” Serenve hadn’t missed the sudden tension from the men.

“Beastels take these things very seriously, “at least that was honest, though it wasn’t because of her birthday. “, since he never celebrated his own tenth birthday, he wants to make sure everyone has a great one.” A lie again, and he needed to stop with them.

“… Wow, that’s really kind of him.”

“Let’s go Serenve,” the wolf King decided they needed to get out of the castle. He hated lying to her. “, let’s explore my kingdom!”

“Okay!”

= + =

A lot of the townsfolk tried their best to be inconspicuous, but most couldn’t help but stare in awe. Because not only was the King himself walking the streets for the first time in years, but riding upon his back, was a human. And she was smiling and laughing, pointing at various places, even waving at them.

“D, do we wave back?!”

“Yes! Wave, wave!”

“Who is that?”

“I have no idea!”

“Bow your heads, all of you!”

Levi acknowledged those that bowed their heads, which was the majority, there were a few who just starred in awe, a few elderlies who were unable to.

“Is that a bakery?” Serenve exclaimed. “Can we stop there?”

“Of course.” Levi padded his way towards the bakery shop, Serenve hopping off him, to peer inside the shop window.

“Look at all the different sweets!” she gushed, inhaling the blend of scents in the air. “Mmmmm, smells so good!”

A clatter could be heard from beyond the shop’s door, a faint curse and soon the bell dinged, a roundish woman, with a possum like tail, now stood in the doorway, out of breath.

“Y, yo, your majesty!” her raven black eyes starred at Serenve now, hesitantly bowing her head. “Hello, little one.”

“Hello!” Serenve waved. “Are you a possum Beastel?”

“Y, yes! Yes, I am!” the woman held her tail now, still nervous.

“That’s amazing!” she really wanted to pet the woman, but she assumed it was rude to keep asking that. Even though she really wanted too!

“It is?” the woman, still flustered, managed a smile upon her plump cheeks. “Have you never seen a possum Beastel?”

“Nope, never! I bet your transformation is super cool!”

“Super cool?” the woman blinked in confusion, unsure of what that meant, but judging by the girl’s excitement, it must mean she was elated at the idea. Her black eyes went to the Wolf King, unsure what to do. “Is it alright, if I show her, your majesty?”

“Only if you wish too, no one will force you.” Levi answered, amused now. Only once or twice had he met the Possum Beastel, and their meetings were very brief, for she was an extremely skittish woman. He couldn’t blame her though; it wasn’t as if he were a very inviting individual to be around.

“I, I don’t mind.” Nodding, the woman transformed into a small possum and Serenve made a small ‘squee’ sound, trying her best not to rush over and take the woman into her arms. “Um, uh, did you want to pet me?”

“PLEASE!” Serenve pleaded, the woman laughing and nodding. She didn’t realize the girl could move so fast, her hands now gently petting her and scratching behind her ears. “Oh my Gods, your are so cute! I’m sorry, is that rude? I just, I can’t help it! You’re so adorable!”

If she were still in her humanoid form, the woman would be tomato red, so thankfully she was in her Beastel form. “T, th, thank you so much! I do not find it rude at all. I’m forty-two years old,” she chuckled now. “, the last time someone called me ‘cute’, was my late husband.” 

“Well I think your super adorable! My name is Serenve, thank you for letting me pet you-“

“Rosalie, little one, Rosalie Hendricks.”

“-Rosalie.” Serenve stood, the woman reverting to her humanoid form. “Can I buy a cookie? Levi, did you want something?” her hand touched her brown satchel, which hung across her chest.

“What did we agree on?” Levi reminded her.

“Ah,” Serenve removed her hands from her purse, remembering the deal they had made. “, then, can you buy me a cookie?”

Levi smirked, “Of course.” He looked to Rosalie, who had watched the interaction with a warm smile.

“Please, come, come!” Rosalie quickly opened her shops door. “Anything you like, you two, on the house!”

“No Rosalie, I will pay you for your services.”

“I insist your majesty! Please!” she bowed her head.

Serenve took Levi’s hand, pulling him towards the shop entrance, “Thank you very much, Rosalie, we’ll get something small!”

“Pick anything, I do not mind!” following them inside the shop, door shutting behind her, Rosalie smiled happily. “Everything I just finished taking out of the oven, so its fresh!” moving to behind the counters, the possum baker watched the pair, seeing how Serenve interacted with their King, one could only assume she was a foreign princess and he was escorting her around. That **had** to be it! Maybe, she was his future fiancé. Amongst royalty, arranged marriages for the future were often done.

Oh, how adorable! She was so cute and polite!

“I’ll take one chocolate chip, please.” Serenve ordered, Rosalie quickly making her way to package the order.

“The cinnamon bun, please.” Levi ordered.

“Coming right up!” placing their items in a box, Rosalie leant forward on the counter, so she could hand it to Serenve personally. “There you go, little one.”

“Thank you, Rosalie! You have a wonderful shop! It’s just how I imagined it would look!”

Yes, a sheltered princess indeed, “I am humbled by your words.” Her hand pressed against her chest. “You are welcome anytime! My shop doors are always open to you.”

Waving, Rosalie watched the pair walk out of her shop, both beginning to munch down on their treats.

“Where to next?” finishing her cookie, she quickly wiped her hands together to get rid of excess crumbs.

Licking his thumb, Levi thought for a moment, before his lips turned up into a smile, pearl white canines revealing, “I’ll show you outside the walls, before we head to the harbor.”

“Outside? Okay!”

“Hop on!” transforming into his Beastel form, Levi bent to the floor just a bit. “And hang on tight, I’m going to run.”

“Right!” as soon as she answered, Levi was off and Serenve was laughing, hanging on to his neck, as he raced down the street. “Weeee!”

Showing off a little, Levi leapt over boxes, swerving around buildings, putting extra effort into his kick offs, as he practically flew through the air. In no time, they were heading out the castle gates, the guards at their stations in panic, as they missed bowing to their King, who paid them no mind.

“Faster!” Serenve giggled, her Wolf doing exactly that, racing through the trees, sliding across the ground at sharp turns and continuing forward at breakneck speed. They ran along a river’s edge and Serenve leant down, letting her hand graze the surface, the cool droplets hitting her upon the face.

“Hang on!” Levi warned, moving to higher ground, as he hopped from different terrains.

After a while, Levi slowed his pace, looking over his shoulder at Serenve, whose hair was a complete mess and he laughed. They were upon a cliff top, overlooking a valley, that spread out for hundreds of miles, thick, dense trees filled the valley.

“I don’t care how my hair looks,” Serenve smiled. “, that was so much fun!” she patted his back, feeling his chest rise and fall somewhat rapidly. “You don’t even seem slightly tired.”

“I wasn’t going my full speed,” Levi grinned wolfishly.

“Uh huh…” Serenve shook her head in disbelief. “I believe you.” Her eyes viewed the valley now. “How far does your Kingdom stretch?” they had traveled for a while, so already she was impressed by how massive the land was.

“Where this valley ends, so does my Kingdom. From there, it’s a neutral territory and then after that, you will find the Kingdom of Amerisian. It’s mainly feline Beastels in that territory.”

“Feline, huh?” Serenve leant her chin, once again, upon the top of his head. “I’m guessing you two don’t get along, eh?”

“That’s an understatement.” Levi scoffed. “Their King loathes us; my father’s favorite past time was making enemies. He was wonderful at it.”

“No chance you two could see eye to eye?” not only could feel the hesitation, she could see it within Levi’s eyes. “It doesn’t have to be now, and not anytime soon, but… Eventually.”

“… Eventually.” Levi repeated.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if all Beastels could get along?” she sighed dramatically.

“Heh, how did I know that is what you would say?”

“Listen,” Serenve tugged on his ear playfully. “, in my world, I love all animals! So, given this is my new home too, I wanna pet all kinds of Beastels!”

“I like the part where you said this is your ‘new home’, but the thought of you petting a feline Beastel, I’m not too fond of.” He admitted, refusing to envision the sight.

“I guess that’s a conversation for another time.”

“Yes, another time.” Levi turned away from the cliffs view. “I enjoy you are thinking of future relations with foreign entities.” He started his descent down the incline.

“Kingdoms flourish more when they broaden their horizons. A kingdom kept in solitude, will never bloom. Most of the kingdoms in my books refused alliances and eventually, were overthrown by enemies, because of their stubbornness.”

“That is what I fear as well,” Levi agreed. “, thus why I’ve been keen on fixing the harbor. Foreign trade will help us establish relationships across the sea.”

“Ah, yes, with allies across the ocean, who have a naval fleet, attacks from the sea can be easily planned and fought.”

Levi smirked, “Exactly.”

“Shouldn’t you own a navel fleet?” it surprising that Shiganshina had yet to be attacked from the sea, given it was such a large harbor. But she quickly assumed that the last King’s intimidating presence, kept enemies at bay. She knew Levi was strong, but he wasn’t the monster his father was. It was only a matter of time, until Shiganshina’s enemies realized this and started their plan of attack.

“… I’m working on it.” His ears drooped.

“There, there,” Serenve patted him reassuringly. “, one thing at a time.” _In the meantime, I should look more into the Kingdoms defenses._ Already, her mind was at work. On television, she had watched dozens of military documentaries, all ranging from attack and defense. She trusted Levi and his people to have things under control, but a second opinion never hurt anyone. Especially when it came to things like this.

Levi could tell Serenve was lost in her own little world, he was getting use to that face. The face she made when deep in contemplation. He didn’t like breaking her concentration, so instead, he just continued towards the castle. When she was done ‘contemplating’ things, he’d explain she shouldn’t worry and instead, just enjoy herself.

He would take care of her, his people, and his Kingdom. All she needed to do, was continue to smile.

“Help! Help us!” in the distance, birds flew off from the trees, a flood of black rushing past them in warning.

Serenve and Levi both grew alert.

“Levi!” her fingers gripped the fur at his neck.

“Hang on!”

**\+ 15 mins earlier +**

“Stop being a baby!” huffing in frustration, the older of the pair, continued trudging forward. “You know why we’re out here! It’s for dad.”

“… But I’m scared,” his sister cried, clutching her stained dress, bottom lip trembling. “, if someone finds out, we’re going to be in so much trouble!”

“Pfft, no one will find out. Stop being a cry baby and help me look!” stopping, the boy squatted down, sifting through a patch of grass.

“… You never listen to me.”

“That’s because I’m older.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” She muttered in defeat, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Coming up beside her brother, she too bent down and helped him look.

These two siblings were bird Beastels, once transformed, their forms were that of robins. In their humanoid forms, their faces held no beaks, but where their ears would be, red and black feathers jutted out. They did have feather tails, jutting from their tail bones. Almost all Beastels had prominent tails.

“See anything?”

“… No. Erik, with this herb, will Papa really get better?”

“Of course, stupid.” Erik glared at her. “That man said it would be around here, so keep looking!”

Standing, the girl moved to the other side of the grove, bending down once more, to try to find this special healing herb. She would trust her older brother, even if she didn’t trust the man.

A snap of twigs made Erik freeze in his search, he quickly looked to his little sister, who was oblivious to the human man who was sneaking up behind her.

“Aria, behind you!” he screamed. Thankfully, his scream had stopped the man. Aria screamed, transforming into her Beastel form, to escape.

“Now!” the man shouted.

Erik gasped, as a large, net enveloped the entire grove, making escape in their Beastel forms impossible. His sister flew down beside him, transforming back into her humanoid form. Wrapping his arms protectively around, Erik glared at the man, who starred back at him unflinchingly. This was the man who had told them about the healing herb.

“You tricked us.” Erik accused, his sister’s sobs ringing in his ear. This was all his fault.

“Nice catch, Frank” two other human males came into view, from within the shadows of the trees. “, though Blue Jays would have been better.”

“Can’t be picky nowadays, Milo.”

“Erik.” Aria whimpered, clutching the front of her brother’s tunic.

“H, help,” Erik gritted his teeth, he had to scream it louder. “, HELP! HELP US!” at his cry, birds that never became Beastels, flew from their perches, rushing off into the sky. They wouldn’t go for help. He knew they wouldn’t, but it was still heart wrenching to see.

“Heh, some help.” Frank, the man who had tricked them, approached them. “Now, don’t struggle and we won’t hurt you.”

“Play nice, kids. Pass him the rope, Howard.”

Howard clicked his tongue in annoyance, taking the rope from his bag, “Here, tak-“ a growl from behind him, made the man’s heart stop. The hair on the back of his neck, rising in fear.

“A fucking wolf.” Milo muttered, brandishing a knife from his side pouch.

“This area isn’t even on their patrol routes,” Frank gritted his teeth. “, where the fuck did he come from!?”

“Guys,” Howard trembled, completely shitting his pants at this point. “, th, that is the fucking King of Shiganshina!”

“What!?” Frank and Milo exclaimed.

“It’s going to be okay,” the three poachers, now looked over their shoulders to Serenve, who stood in between the siblings, her arms encircling around them protectively. “, don’t look.” She whispered, closing her own eyes in the process. “Instead, tell me your names!”

As she spoke, Levi attacked. Serenve continued to ask her questions, trying to drown out the screams and wails from the men, as they were ‘punished’.

“Aria.”

“Erik.”

“Mine is Serenve, those are nice names. You guys look younger than me, I hope we can be friends even so.”

“I like Serenve too,” Aria sniffled, grimacing as she heard bones breaking, flesh being torn apart. She could feel Serenve press down up her head, making sure she couldn’t look. “, it’s very pretty.”

“Thank you, I think Aria is a nice name! Erik, your name sounds cool.”

“Cool?”

“Mhm, it means ‘neat’.”

After some time, it sounded as if the fighting had ended, but Serenve refused to allow them to open their eyes. Only when she felt Levi presence towering over them, did she lift her head to meet his gray hued orbs. In this position, his wolf form blocked the sight behind him. One Serenve could only guess, was a bloody massacre.

“We need to leave,” Levi ordered, voice stern, as he eyed the two robins.

“…” both Erik and Aria shrunk into Serenve, fear in their eyes.

“S, sorry,” Aria began to cry again. “, I’m sorry.”

“Ssssh,” Serenve gently caressed their heads. “, come on now, we have to leave. You two are safe.” She made them stand, making sure they didn’t view the carnage of the aftermath.

Levi followed behind them, keeping alert for any other human poachers. Once on the main road, a good distance from the grove, Levi moved to stand in front of the three.

“You two are **not** allowed outside the castle walls,” he transformed into his humanoid form, trying to not intimidate them so much. However, he still needed to set an example. His eyes narrowed on the pair, who still stuck to Serenve’s sides, trembling in her hold. “, these rules are for your safety. What were you doing?”

“Come you two,” Serenve gently pushed them forward. “, King Levi is right. If he had not been there, you two would have been kidnapped.”

Aria sobbed in her palms, “I’m sorry, your majesty!” she wailed. “We just wanted to save Papa!”

“It was my fault!” tears streamed down Erik’s face as well, the boy trying his best to put on a brave face but failing. “I listened to the strange man and brought my sister out here!”

“Please, don’t hurt us.” Aria cried hysterically.

Levi shook his head, “I am not going to hurt you two. I am not a King who would punish children, whose only crime was being deceived, whilst trying to do good for another.” 

“…” the siblings had no response to this, but Aria now managed to lift her head to stare up at Levi.

“You should never trust the words of a stranger, who tells you to break the rules of the Kingdom. I am upset, that the two of you couldn’t come to me or any one of my castle advisors, for help. That is why they are there, to help you all.”

“Mama never told us that.” Aria sniffled, looking at Erik, who looked just as surprised.

“ **I’m** telling you,” Levi sighed, hearing, and smelling a nearby patrol pack coming their way. These roads were routinely checked by his military, so it was no wonder that those Poachers wanted to stray these two off the beaten path. “, for the time being, you’ll be escorted back to your parents. I’ll have one of my own, check in on your mother and father.” He moved to get the packs attention.

“He, he isn’t so scary,” Erik whispered, taking his sister’s hand. “, Mama sounded so scared talking about him.”

“Sometimes,” Serenve spoke up, the siblings turning their attention towards. “, one has to see with their own eyes, whether a person is scary or not. Levi may look mean, but he’s an incredibly good King. You should thank him properly when he returns.”

A few minutes later, the pair had thanked Levi with deep bows and were on their way with the patrol pack. Two of the four wolf guards had transformed to give the siblings a ride.

“You sounded so cool,” Serenve bumped her hip, against Levi’s, the man smiling wearily at her. “, I’m happy that we were able to save them in time.”

“As am I.”

“I guess Poachers exist even in this world,” her disgusted gaze, turned towards where the grove was. “, what about the rest of them?” she was sure a couple of chucks of their meat were still good.

“I ordered them to come back and wrap up the remaining meat. It will go to those who need it in the town. Since they are robins, it doesn't benefit them, unfortunately.”

“Good.” Serenve liked that outcome.

“I didn’t wish for you to witness that, little one.” His voice was pained, apologetic.

“My eyes were closed!” She covered her eyes her eyes briefly, before taking his hand, holding it tightly. “They were bad men, like the ones in my world. I see you no differently, nor I do any other Beastel. The way you carry out punishment, I have no problems with. I guess… I’m weird that way.”

“I like that you are weird.” Levi’s squeezed her hand softly.

“Me too.” _No matter how much blood is on your hand, Levi. I still would want to hold it._

“Let’s eat first, then head to the Harbor.”

“Didn’t you just eat?”

“I could go for seconds, plus they were sort of gamey.”

“Hehe,” she giggled, poking the side of his belly. “, you glutton.”

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo Woooo~! 5 more chapters left, you all! The end approaches and then it will on to the Second Arc! 
> 
> How am I doing so far on the 'slow burn' fanfic process XD! I think I'm doing pretty damn good! 
> 
> Though, I can't wait to put on my sunglasses, bust down that Second Arc door and go crazy! ^_^ Prepare yourselves! xoxo Because, it's all up here *points to forehead* 
> 
> CYA NEXT CHAPTER!!! oxox


	15. That Which Fate Can't Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Terminology (Major Development)

As I told you all before, there is more then one Fate. Use a little common sense if you didn’t realize that before. Billions of souls would go untouched, if only one Fate existed.

I’m in charge of five souls, Levi, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, who has yet to make an appearance, he’s studying abroad currently, and then of course, Serenve.

As I’ve complained before, my case is different, since Serenve is a brilliant soul. I say ‘complain’ but I’ll be honest with myself, I’m quite fond of Serenve and the others. And it’s because I’m such a weak fool, that Levi found his way into Serenve’s world.

Now, I’m sure you guessed it, but if it’s not obvious, I’ll just tell you. Kuchel, Levi’s mother, was the reason I created that mirror. She begged me with everything she had and like a sucker, I gave in. It wasn’t even for her; it was for son. Such love and devotion, how could I deny such a request? Especially towards one of my own souls!?

Here’s where things get complicated, so keep up. Kuchel’s soul didn’t belong to me, so thus interfering as I did, alerted the Fate that her soul **did** belong to.

A wretched, little parasite named Nova.

Not all Fate’s bring good tidings and Nova is one of these Fates. The souls in her possession are treated poorly, given just a smidge of hope, before being thrown into a hellish abyss, only to see if they can rise up again, so it can start all over.

I despise Nova and this little parasite, had said nothing, when I interfered with Kuchel’s life. All she did was give me a broad, fucking smile, before continuing to play with her souls. Yes **play** , Nova didn’t just sit and watch, she liked to ‘play’, and it was wretched.

Think of the worst things to happen to you or someone else, and then picture that person saying, ‘Why me?’. Its because of Fate’s like Nova, who want to see souls suffer, until their lights burn out and become pitch black.

And this is all for balance. A sort of Ying and Yang. Light and Dark. Good and Evil. Sun and Moon, you get it.

Kuchel had died three days after Nova had given me that smile. It was obvious the little freak knew what was to come and didn’t care one way or the other. However, every so often after that, Nova would visit my room and sit beside me, while she ‘played’.

Today is such a day and I refuse to let her see Levi and Serenve conversing with the Harbor master, along with the other Master artisans. So, there I sat, silently waiting for her to finish. Because after exactly two hours, she would be picked up by another Fate, sort of her ‘Guardian’ and lead away.

This is torture. Why does she do this? I am forced to sit and watch as she makes her souls suffer. Her hands, which are supposed to gently hold souls, are clenching them tightly, smashing them upon the ground, as she giggled and hummed. I didn’t look at the scenes she watched play out, I refused too.

This is my punishment for messing with one of her souls, I guess. Nova doesn’t talk much, in fact, with me she doesn’t say a word. But I know she can speak. So, it irritates me even more, that this little bitch refuses to tell me what her fucking problem is.

“…” in her hand, she held out one of her souls, shaped like a cube, it looked like a small dice. How ironic. This particular soul was shining, which meant there was still good left in it, still some hope and even dreams for its future.

As Fate’s we’re supposed to nurture that, test it, but nurture it.

No, not Nova.

“Heh!” Her smile was wicked, I could see it in her eyes, that she wanted to snuff that light out.

“STOP IT!” I had never moved from my spot when Nova came to visit. I always let her do what she wanted. I’ve seen her do this countless times, already she had two blackened souls in her possession. This was her last one. The last soul that still had a chance. 

So, when I saw her about to slam that soul upon the ground, my body had moved on its own and I had grabbed her wrist, before her hand had finished its descent.

“Just,” what am I doing? I’m not supposed to interfere. But, here I am. “, please,” I envisioned Serenve, and what **she** would have done. **This** is what she would have done. “, just stop.”

Nova didn’t rock an expression, she just starred at me blankly. “Take it.”

“Huh? Wait, what? No, Nova, I do-“

“Take it.”

Nova tossed the soul to me and I caught it. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I touched it. This wasn’t good, not good. Souls can’t just be passed like this; I can’t mess with this persons Fate. I don’t have that power!

“Nova, what have you done? You know I can’t control this person’s fate!” I didn’t realize I was yelling, until my voiced echoed off the walls. A soul without a fate to guide them, is just a meaningless existence. To eventually repeat the process over and over, for all eternity. “What have you done?”

“I was tired of that soul,” Nova picked up the remaining black cubes off the ground, letting them swirl around in her palm. “, it was a stubborn soul, refusing to get snuffed out. Pity. Now, it will forever wallow in dreams, that will never come to be!”

Pure evil. The smile she held, was taunting me, baiting me to say anything else. What could I say? So, I just knelt there, like an idiot. And soon, Nova was back to humming her fucking stupid song and I was left, to stare at the soul, I could never help.

Minutes later, Nova’s Guardian walked into my room. I didn’t even pay the man any mind, still knelt on my fucking floor, at a loss.

“She’s depressed.” Nova singed, her giggle wasn’t innocent, far from it. It was meant to make me angry.

“Why is she holding one of your souls?”

“I gave it to her.”

Lifting my head, I starred at Nova’s guardian, “Th, there’s nothing I can do with it, is there?” I knew the answer already, I just thought, ‘what if’ there was.

“You’re weak Yari,” the Guardian muttered. “, you spend so much time with that Brilliant soul. You’ve become soft.”

“Get out!” I didn’t want to hear his bullshit. “Fuck you!” Why am I soft, for wanting the best for my souls!? For loving them! “Get that demented demon out of my room!”

“Hehe, be back later to play, Yari!” Nova wiggled her fingers in a ‘bye’ gesture, before skipping out of the room, her Guardian following close behind her. When the door shut behind them, I just screamed.

“FUCK!”

See, screaming helps me relieve my stress. I was still stressed, but at least I could move. Standing, I looked once again at the bright soul, I held. “I’m sorry…” What else could I say? There was nothing else I could do! This soul would eventually loose its light, on its own. Without being touched by a Fate, it would die off.

“Who are you?” Holding out the cube, images of their life began to flow out, like a film reel. Arthur Kirkland, age seventeen, born in the Kingdom of Europolis.

God damn it… He’s part of my world. Maybe that’s why that little shit was so smug about it. I’m sorry Arthur… I’m sorry I let this happen.

“I’m just a mess, aren’t I?”

Now that I was seated, I could collect my thoughts. What would you do Serenve? Like a dingus, I placed Arthur’s cube, next to my soul spheres, feeling even more miserable. I watched Serenve’s brilliant soul, bump into the cube and settle there.

“Yeah, I know.” I whispered. “You wanna help, don’t ya?” I’m sorry. You can’t. Was I crying? Damn it, what the fuck was wrong with me!?

For now, like the wretch I am, I pretended as if the sphere really was one of my own and let Arthur sit there, next to Serenve.

Gods, I’m so fucking fucked.

\+ = = +

Nova skipped beside her guardian, who eyed her suspiciously, the girl uncaring of his gaze.

“Why did you do that Nova?” her guardian finally spoke, once they reached her room, watching as Nova ran inside, twirling merrily, arms extended out as she spun. “I thought you liked that soul.”

“…” Nova came to a stop, arms coming down. “I do.”

“?” confusion was apparent on his face.

“Now, go get me another soul. I wanna play.” Dismissing him with a wave of her hand, she heard him leave, the door clicking shut.

Looking down at the two blackened souls in her hand now, Nova eyed them with a bitter, yet sad expression, “I hope, this helps… This is all I can do.”

**\+ = = +**

“Oh cher, it looks as if we’ll be arriving later tonight, too late for any formal greeting, sadly. Looks as if we will be spending another night aboard the ship.” Tapping the wooden clipboard, with his feathered pen, twenty-six-year-old Francis Bonnefoy looked towards his Beastel Captain.

“Prepare for tomorrow morning then, there is a lot that must be done.” Eyeing the signed parchments on his desk, Arthur Kirkland smiled knowingly. “We can’t mess this up, Francis. Be on guard.”

Picking up the parchment with King Levi Ackerman’s official seal, he crushed it in his hand.

“Oui, Capitaine.”

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis will always speak a little bit of french! Forgive me, if it's not perfect :( 
> 
> Also, I dropped a reference to another future Hetalia cameo in the future, in Chapter 14! Did any of you catch it? It was very quick and a particular place! 
> 
> Nova is an OC i wanna develop further. She's like an onion, with a lot of layers! 8D   
> Cya all next time!!!
> 
> xoxo


	16. The Merchant Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Update: Will be going through the story as of May 17th 2020, and cleaning up some grammatical errors and fixing up paragraphs. T_T I'll be doing this, when I'm not working on Chapter 17!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU Fic:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. They are physically weaker then Alphas and even some Betas. Since Omegas are rare, the studies on their intelligence are limited. But scientist would conclude, they are like Betas with their intelligence.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. Alphas are both mentally and physically stronger then Betas and Omegas. They are most known for their intelligence and strength, though there is research that says not all Alphas excel in studies or sports.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans. They are studied to have average intelligence.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

**= + + + + + + + + =**

In the middle of reading, tucked snuggly within Levi’s furry body, Serenve had passed out. Unable to, or rather not willing to move her, the wolf King decided to take a nap himself. Only when hearing Erwin entering the Library, did Levi lift his head, watching as the blonde haired man neared them wordlessly.

Kneeling, Erwin began to speak softly, so as not to disturb Serenve, “The merchant vessel from Europolis will be arriving a little past midnight. Due to being a feline Beastel, as well as many of the crewmembers, the Captain decided remain on board till we greet him tomorrow morning.”

“His choice?”

“Yes, though I did inform him beds in the Harbor were available, he declined politely.”

“How does his passport look?

“Everything appears in order, a trustworthy merchant, glowing recommendations as far I could research. He is quite young, only seventeen, but the seals he has acquired overshadow that. If we manage to strike an agreement, then we will be his first foreign trade partner.”

“I’ll greet him first thing at dawn.”

Erwin nodded, remaining knelt upon the floor. As it was getting late, nine-thirty to be exact, he could only assume that Levi would be taking Serenve home. And they **would** be having a conversation afterwards. His stare bore into the young King, as Levi reverted to his humanoid form, gently picking up Serenve bridal style.

“I’ll be awaiting your return in my office.” Erwin forewarned.

= + **Friday, 6:30 p.m.** \+ =

In a tavern, for only human clients, situated in the neutral area, sat five men. This particular section of the tavern where they sat, was reserved only for them, courtesy of the bartenders. It wasn’t a stereotypical, shady bar where most criminals conjured around. No, this tavern was quite nice and spacious, one would assume nothing bad happened here.

These five criminals were not in a good mood. The messenger, that had just left, had brought bad news about three of their friends.

“I told those guys to not get so damn cocky,” one of them muttered, slamming his fist into his open palm. “, I knew shit like this would happen!” this man’s name, was Dovan, the rational one of the group. The Beastel body count on his hands, was twenty.

“The messenger said they followed procedures. The patrol for Shiganshina was supposed to be nowhere near their trap. Apparently, the King himself showed up, along with a girl.” Cedric, the youngest one of the group, at only eighteen, the one who used his boyish good looks to lure in his prey, explained. The Beastel body count on his hands, was thirteen.

“A girl?” Abram, a man who spoke little, but still managed to carry out his duties, piped up now. His Beastel body count was twenty-seven, all male. He prided himself on never ending a woman’s life, by his **own** hands.

A waitress came by to serve their drinks, their conversation had paused for the moment, as they contemplated this turn of events. As soon as the waitress left, Isaac, a tall, lanky man, who was often mistaken for sickly, snickered.

“I didn’t really think it to be true, I thought it was all some made up bullshit. But apparently, the King of Shiganshina has found a special someone. Looks to me like that girl is the ‘someone’. He made this big proclamation, basically saying she was the cause of his sudden change.” Isaac was practically doubled over in hysterics.

“I heard about that,” Cedric smirked. “, word travels fast and all. Especially when the Beastel Alpha King himself makes a speech, that **isn’t** a death notice.”

“Calm yourself.” Abram starred disgustingly at Isaac, always uncomfortable when the man laughed like that.

“This girl,” this criminal who had been quiet since they had arrived, arms crossed in front of his chest, with a contemplative look upon his face, was named Victor and he, along with the others, considered himself the ‘leader’ of the group. “, she could very well be an Omega.” His Beastel body count was fifty-three, men, women, and children.

“Why do you say that?” Dovan asked, finishing off his beer.

“Himmel despised humans, he would do anything to see them suffer. His wretched soul even kidnapped a human Omega, killed off her fated pair and forced her into marriage. I have no doubt that his spawn would do the same.”

“My sources tell me she’s a kid though,” Cedric grunted. “, probably hasn’t even had her first heat.”

“All the more reason we rescue her,” Abram slammed his fist upon the table. “, he most likely killed her parents, and is keeping her under his care as a crutch! Where else would the poor babe go!?” his hands clenched into fists, at his tirade. “Brainwashing her, so he can just rape her!”

Cedric rolled his eyes; he honestly didn’t think that was the case at all. But if it worked up that fool to do some extra work, he was game. If this girl really were an Omega, she’d be worth a lot of money to the highest bidder. Especially if the bidder was an enemy feline Beastel. A plan was already formulating his mind. “Hey, boss man.”

Victor turned his gaze away from his drink, which remained untouched, to stare questioningly at the younger man, who was all smiles, “What?”

“A ship from Europolis will be arriving later tonight in the Kingdom of Shiganshina. The Captain of the ship, is none other then Arthur Kirkland himself.”

The group fell silent, all eyes looking to one another. They clearly had a vague idea on what exactly Cedric was implying.

“Tell me your plan.” Victor didn’t look to thrilled, to even be considering talking with the Beastel Captain, however, his one goal was to obtain that Omega female, for himself.

= + **Friday, 9:37 P.M** +=

Helena stood at the entrance of Serenve’s room, as she watched Levi place her daughter into her bed, tucking her in. With his fingers, careful to not let his sharp nails scrap her cheek, he brushed a stray strand of hair away.

“Will you be heading back?”

“Yes,” _sadly._ “, I will be back later tonight, however tomorrow I will not be picking up Serenve until later in the afternoon. I have business to attend to in the morning.”

“Ah, I see.” Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she took a step into the room. “Do you have some time to spare, so that we can talk, Levi?”

Frowning, Levi fully turned to the woman, her forlorn expression was not something he could miss. Erwin be damned, if it was something to do with Serenve, she took priority. “Of course, what is it?”

“I can see you care about Serenve immeasurably. The first time you two were separated, even as a wolf, I could see the hurt in your eyes, with the thought of being apart. As a mother, I can see that Serenve feels the exact same way you do.”

Levi looked to Serenve, who continued to sleep peacefully.

“You two are attracted to one another, like magnets. Serenve is young, so she doesn’t understand ‘love’ or ‘attraction to the opposite sex’, but she’s beginning to ask questions and she’s so smart Levi,” there was a slight break in her voice, she hadn't meant to become emotional. “, so very smart. She’ll eventually figure it out on her own.”

“Helena, I-“

“Let me finish please,” her voice was soft as she lifted her hand to stop him from speaking. “, I know you would never be inappropriate with my daughter, you’re a good man,” her hands came to her heart. “, I can both feel and see that. But Levi, my daughter is an Omega, and her heat is almost here.”

“… I know.”

Helena nodded sadly, “I figured as much, well then, do you also know, that you are her fated pair?”

It was as if a bucket of ice water had crashed down upon his head, as his gaze shot up to stare in shock at Helena, “W, what?”

Nodding, Helena smiled softly, “Yes. You really had no idea?” Usually Alphas just KNEW.

“… I,” _I knew. “,_ I was trying not to let me feelings become something that they shouldn’t. Being her friend, was good enough for me.” He sounded defeated. “I was denying what it obviously was, at least out loud.”

“I see,” Helena sighed softly. “, but Levi, even you should know that once Serenve’s heat comes, your instinctual urges, coupled with being fated pairs… It won’t just be painful for you; it will be painful for Serenve. Extremely so.”

Levi looked back at Serenve, “What do I do?” he sounded so lost.

“I’m not at all saying you shouldn’t see her!” Helena quickly said. “I suggest we all sit down together, hopefully before her first heat and discuss this, put it all out on the table. The bottom line is though, you two **will** wait until she is eighteen.”

“Of course,” Levi murmured. “, I would never do anything to hurt Serenve.” 

“I know,” Helena whispered, moving towards the Wolf king, she brought her arms to embrace him. He looked like such a lost child as he said that; Helena couldn’t help but want to comfort. “, I know. Now we are on the same page, and now we just need to tell Serenve. But we can do that later.” Releasing him, she smiled. “We’re gonna make this work. I’m not some heartless monster that wants to separate you two. But I **am** a mother.”

Levi nodded, “I understand. Then let us do that.”

“Okay. How about Monday? I’ll let you two enjoy the weekend and on Monday night, after dinner, we’ll have a talk.”

“Okay.”

Helena smiled, patting the wolf King upon the head, “We’ll make this work.”

= + **Friday, 10:10 P.M** +=

The moment Levi had entered Erwin’s office, he decided to be the first one to speak. He knew what he was going to say and after his discussion with Helena, he wasn’t up to arguing with the man.

“You realize if any enemies find out about Serenve being an Omega, there **will** be trouble.” Erwin had been floored when Levi had told him that Serenve was his fated pair. It made sense, but by the Gods, did it make him worry.

“I realize.”

“Well, I suppose if you are always there to protect her, it won’t be much of a problem. I will also take up the responsibility if you are not around, as will Hange. But you **must** know that sometimes an Omega around their fated mate can often times go into heat unexpectantly. If by chance in the middle of a crowded room…” he let his sentence trail off, knowing Levi understood.

“… We will deal with that when the time comes.”

“Very well. I wont stress this anymore. I know its hard enough having a fated mate who is only ten.” He took pity on his young King. How torturous.

“… I will always have suppressants on hand for her, even if Helena gives her some as well. Nothing has changed, we will remain as we are.”

“Ah, ‘friends’, I see. You have my sympathies,” Erwin shook his head with a soft chuckle. “, your highness.”

“Shut up, Erwin.”

= + + =

Since she had fallen asleep so early, Serenve had awaken earlier then normally did. Stretching her arms out above her was the first thing she did, her second act of the morning was to look towards the corner, where Levi was fast asleep.

 _My wolf._ Seeing him in that corner, first thing in the morning, always made her feel so safe and happy.

“Good morning Levi.” she whispered, hoping not to wake him. However, he had immediately opened his eyes, head coming up to turn towards her.

“Good morning Serenve.” He yawned. “It is early.”

“Mhm, I slept early so this is the result.” As she sat up, Serenve patted the edge of her bed, hoping he would come closer, that she could pet him.

He did. Resting his head now upon the edge of the bed, Levi let Serenve merrily pet him.

“You’ll be staying in your world till this afternoon,” the Wolf king summarized. “, I have business with a merchant this morning.”

“Couldn’t I just wait in the library?”

Levi had considered that, but the thought of leaving her alone for more than an hour, unguarded, made him nervous, “It would be best to wait here.”

“… In your own library?” she looked at him with an incredulous stare. “The windows along the end are big enough for a person, yes, but before that, you’d have to scale two walls that aren’t really scalable!”

“Are you negotiating?” Levi smirked.

“At this point, I’m wondering what Beastel **could** break into the castle, for you to be so worried. A bird Beastel perhaps get over the walls, but then they’d have to break the glass. I’d hear it of course and run.”

“You wouldn’t have to ‘run’, if I were there.”

“And so, I will forever have no privacy in your world?” Serenve countered, still sounding appalled.

“…” Levi couldn’t argue, for it was a question with a lot of weight behind it. At some point she had stopped petting him and sat there, starring at him with a ‘I’m waiting’ look. He never would have guessed the conversation would have taken this turn. Then again, this was Serenve after all. “Very well, you can wait in the library for me.”

“Don’t look so depressed about that,” Serenve shoved at his head, gently. “, it shouldn’t be a common thing to worry about someone in your **own** home.”

“I will always worry about you.” It was Levi’s turn to counter.

“And I you, but you still get to leave the castle.” She shot back.

“… Touché.”

They smiled at one another.

= + + =

Arthur Kirkland was a handsome man, with dirty blonde hair styled in a undercut, stunning emerald green eyes and a slim build, he caught the eye of many. However, being at sea for months on end, did nothing for his love life.

“Welcome to Shiganshina, Mr. Kirkland.” Erwin greeted with a smile, as the man walked off his ship, followed closely by Francis.

He was greeted by the King himself and a few of his subordinates.

“Thank you,” Arthur was used to such formalities, it was like second nature. Greetings like these meant little. Business was all that he was after. “, it is an honor to be greeted by the King himself.” Removing his brimmed hat with a flourish, he bowed respectfully. Francis of course did the same.

“This will be the first time our Kingdom has welcomed feline Beastels. I thought it only appropriate to be here in person. Shiganshina has come a long way from the days of my late father, and it will continue to do so, I would hope with your help.” Levi spoke.

Arthur arched his brow, “I will endeavor to try my best, your majesty. It does sound like you wish to get straight to business and that, I can appreciate. I am a man who also puts business before pleasure.”

“Your crew is allowed to roam the town if they’d like,” Erwin proclaimed now, motioning to Petra, who held a box in her hand. “, they would just have to wear a special bracelet to do so.”

Arthur nodded, “They have been craving to stretch their legs. I’ve already told them to be on their best behavior. Should any of them cause trouble for your people, do with them as you please, for they are no men of mine anymore.”

“Shall we?” Levi turned.

“After you, your majesty.”

= + + =

Yari slumped in her seat, yesterday she had caught the tail end of Levi and Helena’s conversation. After that, she had watched Erwin and Levi converse. She was relieved that everyone was managing the situation so well.

 _Of course, it’s **my** souls._ She thought smugly.

However, this did not change the fact that a mirror to another world still existed. The longer it remained open, the more dangerous it became. Something had to be done about that. The sooner the better. She would still need to play the bad guy.

And time was ticking.

A faint glow to her side caught her attention and she turned her head to stare at the table which held everyone’s soul marble. “Why?” she sat up now, leaning closer to eye Serenve soul marble, brilliantly glowing against Arthur’s soul. “Oh baby,” she whispered. “, you can’t help him.”

Yari could only assume since Arthur was in the castle, that Serenve’s soul was reacting to his.

“No matter how bright you burn, baby, you can’t reach him.” Her eyes down casted. “I’m sorry for that.”

= + + =

This thrumming again, she had felt this before. It was the same as back then when she met Mikasa and Eren. It was an extraordinarily strong vibration in her head and it made it extremely hard to concentrate.

“…” she wanted to follow Levi’s orders, but this sound in her head was **not** going to go away. Not until she found the source. “I’m going, I’m going!” she told the thrum, closing her book and standing.

Surprisingly, that eased the intensity.

Walking towards the door, she opened it and peered out. Instantly, a smiling, large face entered her view and she screamed, falling back on her butt.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Hange raced into the library, panicking as she knelt next to Serenve on the ground. “I’m, so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! I was standing outside, keeping gaur-“

“…” Serenve’s eyes narrowed, at the woman’s sudden pause. “Keeping guard?” she finished for the woman.

“Eer, well,” Hange smiled sweetly. “, yes.”

“Do you do this all the time, miss?”

“Hange, you can call me Hange, little princess.” Extending her hand out, Hange helped Serenve up.

“Well, do you guard the library every day, Hange?”

“… No.”

“Then why now?”

“Well…” Hange sensed anger radiating from the girl and she was instantly aware Levi was going to get into trouble. _Holy shit,_ she thought, trying not to laugh., _Levi’s actually gonna get an earful._

“Your face answers for you.” Serenve said miserably. “I’m leaving the library.”

“Oh, um, I can take you where you nee-“

“No.”

“Bu-“

“Hange is the castle dangerous? Will I fall into hidden traps? Will I meet people who want to do me harm?”

“No, but, well, uh, you’ll get lost!” she had to think quickly. “It’s a very big castle.”

“Oh, I know,” Serenve pointed back to the table where a stack of books laid. “, those books contain the layout of both the interior and exterior of the castle. Though I’m sure what it doesn’t tell me are the hidden passageways, which I’m sure lay in several areas of the castle, one of which are in the kitchen, and another in Levi’s room.” She could see Hange’s eyes widen in shock. “There is square footage left unaccounted in my calculations, so one could conclude that the missing space is being used for emergency purposes.”

“Wow,” Hange awed. “, you truly are brilliant.”

Serenve sighed, “No, I’m not. If I were, I wouldn’t need to be protected like this.” It was frustrating. She was an Alpha, wasn’t she? Why couldn’t she be super strong like Eren or Mikasa? Then Levi wouldn’t need to worry about her so much. “I’m a pathetic, Alpha.”

An Omega, who thought they were an Alpha. Hange had seen everything now. _Poor little one._ Before she knew it, Hange was placing a hand on top of her head. “Tell you what, you can go anywhere you like. I trust you.”

Serenve blinked a few times, lifting her head to stare at Hange, “Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“You will get into trouble, you know. If I stop being selfish for a few seconds, I can put myself into your shoes and see that in your future.”

“Oh, I know,” Hange smirked. “, thank you thinking of me. But,” booping her nose, the glasses wearing woman, grinned like an idiot. “, I want to give you this freedom. I don’t get to give such extravagant gifts in my lifetime. Something tells me, this is pretty big for you.”

“It honestly shouldn’t be,” Serenve sighed dejectedly. “, but knowing how Levi is…”

“Mhm. Now get going, before someone else catches you. Ah,” holding up her hands, she had an idea. “, wait!” unclipping the cloak that hung around her uniform, Hange placed it around Serenve, tying it securely at the neck. “Perfect, that should mask your scent, if only a little bit.”

“Thank you, Hange.” Serenve nodded, starting past her.

“… Be careful…” Hange watched as the little princess disappeared around a corner. “Welp, I should go say my prayers.” She laughed wearily. _I am so dead!_

= + + =

“Alcohol, cloth, medicines and herbs from Europolis,” Arthur listed off the trade goods he could help with. For a good hour, they had been conversing, everyone else present in the room, silent. “, unfortunately, spice trade isn’t my department.”

“Your prices are fair,” Levi looked at the parchments laid out in front of him. “, I can see that your credentials were not exaggerated. I am impressed.”

“Thank you, your majesty, I am humbled. May I be frank?”

“Of course.”

“I do not like playing games with money. I’ve gotten this far by being blunt. Skirting around like a shy schoolgirl, ends up bad for business. These are my prices; these are my terms and we can sign right now if you’d like. I’ve already made sure to obtain permission from King Henry to solidify this arrangement. I hope this can help in your endeavor to change your Kingdom. For this is all I really can do.”

Levi nodded, “Your words are sound, and I like your tone as well. However, I am not a ruler who makes a decision such as this, hastily. We have time. I am sure you are just as desperate to stretch your own legs too.”

“I am.” Arthur concurred.

The door to the meeting room flew open and a flustered soldier raced in, rushing right to Erwin’s side. Levi had immediately stood the second the door had opened, watching as the out of breath soldier, conversated quickly with Erwin. 

Erwin looked to Levi, “We have a big problem,” his eyes turned to Arthur and Francis now. “, rest assured, this has nothing to do with you and your men. Petra will see that you and your friend are escorted towards the town. Please forgive our abrupt departure.”

“No need to apologize,” Arthur waved his hand. “, an emergency, is an emergency.”

“Your majesty.” Erwin and Levi immediately exited the room, with the still flustered soldier.

“Gentlemen,” Petra took a step forward. “, allow me to be your escort.”

= + + =

She was getting closer, Serenve could just feel it in the tips of her fingers. Wherever this thrumming in her head was leading her to, it was close. It was right around the corner! Practically rushing forward, her body collided into another with enough force that she was pushed back, about to fall on her butt once more.

However, that did not happen. With cat like reflexes, the person she had collided with, had caught her mid-fall. Opening her eyes, Serenve starred into a pair of emerald hued orbs, that glowed like shiny green gems.

“Oh, la la, look at the chaton mignon~!” Francis said with a smile, watching Arthur help the girl stand properly. “Est-ce que ça va, chaton?”

“?” Serenve tilted her head slightly, unsure of what language the man was speaking.

“He asked ‘are you alright’.” Arthur explained, he refused to say ‘kitten’. “He forgets where he is sometimes.”

“Oh, yes I am! Thank you for catching me and I am sorry, for bumping into you.” _Cat ears!_

“You there, what are you doi-“ Petra had no idea who this girl was. She was sure there were no humans **this** young, that worked for them.

“Ahhhh, Petra,” Hange ran up to the group, having witnessed the display from afar. No, she hadn’t been tailing Serenve, but she was lucky to have found her. “, let that girl show these men the way out! I have something I need to tell you!”

“Wha-“ Petra was stunned, as Hange yoinked Serenve to the side quickly.

“Listen here, Levi is out of the castle and you got roughly three hours to play around with. If you have a heart, can you please make it back to the library before then? My life is in your hands!” she whispered her plea roughly.

Serenve nodded, “Okay.”

“Good girl.” Hange patted Serenve upon the head and stood upright, waving to the three who stood in confused silence.

“I’ll show you two the way.” Serenve said now, happy to be useful.

“Come on Petra,” Hange hooked her arm around the woman’s, starting off. Ignoring the struggling protests, she received.

“That was surely a sight.” Francis chuckled.

“Please, follow me.” Serenve turned, starting in the direction she was sure the exit was.

“You are rather young, mon cheri.” Francis conversed, as he walked beside Arthur, who followed Serenve. “Are there other servants this young?”

“No, I’m a rare case,” Serenve looked over her shoulder. “, His majesty was kind enough to let me work here, to help my family. It’s true, I am young, so they only allow me to do small chores here and there.”

“…” Arthur eyed Serenve skeptically. Was she really talking about the King of Shiganshina? “That is rather generous of him.”

“Yes,” Serenve nodded. “, King Levi is very generous.”

“We were a bit worried on the state of things here,” Francis continued. “, but seeing it for ourselves, it isn’t the dystopia we thought it would be.”

Serenve giggled, not noticing how Arthur’s ears twitched slightly at the sound, “Yes, given what I heard about the past, in the late Kings rule, people could only assume it would still be like that. But King Levi works hard every day, to build his Kingdom out of his father’s shadow.”

“That’s good to hear.” Francis murmured.

“Um,” _No, no, no, no!_ “, never mind!” she laughed awkwardly.

“Out with it.” Arthur spoke, a bit roughly then he intended, noticing how the girl had jumped at his tone.

“Speak with care,” Francis admonished, feeling sorry for the little kitten in front of them. “, you scared her.”

“No, no, he’s right,” they had stopped in the middle of the hallway now, Serenve turning. “, I should have just been honest. But I just can’t help but think it’s rude to say.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Arthur answered.

“Well, you’re a cat Beastel right?”

“I’m a Panther Beastel.” Arthur’s eyes narrowed.

“… Wow…” Serenve breathed. “Um, well, can I pet you!?”

Francis doubled over in laughter; this was the first time he had ever seen the normally aloof Arthur in complete shock. It was something he would forever ingrain in his memory.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything!” Serenve apologized.

“Do you pet everyone?” Arthur had come back to his senses, managing to form words.

“Well, I’ve only pet King Levi, Erwin, and a possum Beastel in town, her name was Rosalie!”

Arthur’s eye twitched, “I see.”

“Oh, come now,” Francis prodded the panther Beastel with his elbow. “, let her pet you. I’m a little jealous, I wish I weren’t human right now! I’d let you pet all day, mon cheri~!”

“Shut it, you git.” Arthur muttered, glaring at Francis, knowing the man was having a right good laugh at his expense.

“It’s okay, just forget I asked anyt-“

“Listen,” Arthur cut her off mid-sentence, bending slightly to poke her in the forehead, with his finger, careful not to let his sharp nails cut her. “, I don’t just let anyone pet me, so be bloody grateful.”

“Oh, of course, yes!” Serenve’s face lit up, beaming up at him. “Thank you!”

“Precious~!” Francis breathed, hands coming up to clap them upon his cheeks. “So precious.”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur transformed into his panther form. Sleek, black form stretching out, tail curling as he did so.

“Woah!” Serenve squeaked, stepping forward to place her hand upon his head, her fingers feeling the soft, sleek fur. “So soft.” she whispered.

“Hey, you,” Arthur muttered, seeing her stupid smile, as she continued to admire him. “, what’s your name?”

“Serenve!” their eyes met once again. “And you?”

“Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Are you an Omega?”

Francis’s eyes widened, “Wh, what?”

Frowning, Serenve shook her head, “No, I’m an Alpha. Though, if I were an Omega, a lot of things would make sense.” She laughed.

“So, you’re an Alpha?” _Bullshit, you are._ Arthur thought, wondering if King Levi was keeping that information from her. “How old are you?”

“Mmm, I’m nine, but I’ll be ten in a few days.”

“I see. Happy early birthday.” He didn’t know what else to say. There would be trouble if he were blunt and told her the truth. She wasn’t safe living the lie of being an Alpha, but surely, they were keeping it from her for a reason. And if that was the case, this girl was utterly fucked.

“Thank you!” 

Then again, it wasn’t any of his business. Why should he care? He had other things to worry about.

“Are you done yet?” she had never stopped petting him through their conversation..

“Oh,” Serenve quickly dropped her hand away. “, yes, thank you! You are a very handsome panther!”

“… Thank you.” Transforming back into his humanoid form, he fixed his captains coat.

“I’ll show you two the exit now!” Serenve chirped, turning to continue escorting them.

Francis eyed Arthur, who shook his head, clearly saying ‘drop it for now’.

As the trio walked, Serenve explained some of the shops they could visit in town and where they would be located. She also gave glowing recommendations for the Bakery.

“Can’t you show us around!” Francis pleaded dramatically.

“Ignore him.” Arthur wanted slap the man beside him, this is how Francis always was with cute females.

Serenve smiled, shaking her head, “I’m sorry, I can’t. I have to stay in the castle.”

They now stopped at the exit of the castle, where a couple of guards were watching them a short distance away.

“What will you do now?” Francis asked.

“Go back to the library I guess…” Serenve mused out loud.

“The library? Do you clean up there?” Francis asked innocently.

“Oh,” _shoot, I’m supposed to be a servant!_ “, yes, it’s a big task! But I love to read, so it’s not bad at all. You can usually always find me there!”

“Ah, Artie here is a big bookworm himself.”

“Arthur!” Arthur really did slap Francis upside the head for that.

“Oww, gently! You know I’m sensitive.”

Serenve laughed at the two, a smile returning to her face, “I hope you two have fun in town. This really is a great Kingdom.”

With a wave, Serenve started past them, back into the castle. Unaware they were starring after her.

“Is she really an Omega?”

“Yes.” Arthur turned away, starting out of the castle, Francis quickly catching up to him.

“What are we going to do?”

“Nothing. It isn’t our concern.” he dismissed firmly. 

“Bu-“

“Remember why we are here, Francis.” Arthur hissed. “Now isn’t the time to get soft.”

“… Of course.” Francis bit his lip, remaining silent. _Poor little kitten._

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis is of course speaking his native language, and if I mess up the spelling , I'm sorry!! >_<
> 
> Things are about to go down next chapter, so it's gonna be a long one! I gotta get it just right, so the update might be a couple of days! :,) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! xoxoxo 
> 
> We are almost to the end of the FIRST ARC!


	17. Souls That Wish To Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should start making a index at the end of each chapter, translating what Francis is saying. In the future, since I am using Hetalia characters, other languages will be used. Sometimes, whole sentences! So it'd be best to start doing that... get into the habit ^^;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU Fic:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. They are physically weaker then Alphas and even some Betas. Since Omegas are rare, the studies on their intelligence are limited. But scientist would conclude, they are like Betas with their intelligence.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. Alphas are both mentally and physically stronger then Betas and Omegas. They are most known for their intelligence and strength, though there is research that says not all Alphas excel in studies or sports.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans. They are studied to have average intelligence.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

**= + + + + + + + + =**

“Make sure the fires don’t sprout up again!” a soldier in the distance hollered. “If you think it’s dead, put more water on it just in case!”

Soft, bright orange embers wafted around the smoke riddled forest. What had once been a massive fire, just hours before, was now just smoldering ashes.

“What or rather, who, could have started this?” Olou stood beside Erwin and Levi, both men covered in soot and dirt, having been right in the fray to extinguish the flames.

“That’s a good question.” Erwin muttered darkly, relieved that they had managed to stop the flames before they reached the gates of Shiganshina. There wasn’t too much damage, nothing that wouldn’t grow back with time.

“We must thank the Owl and Eagle Beastels that helped,” nodding towards a couple of soldiers who saluted him, Levi turned his attention to Erwin and Olou. “, we figure out who is behind this, later.”

“The sooner the better,” Erwin frowned. “, this could very well have been a distraction.”

“For what purpose?” Oluo threw up his arms in confusion. “Distracted from what?”

“…Serenve!”

“Levi!” Erwin called after him.

Levi had already sped away, mid run, he transformed into his wolf form, darting through the gate and past ogling townsfolk with lightning speed.

= + + =

With a timid smile, the raccoon waiter served Arthur and Francis, bowing his head quickly, before scurrying away. The pair had retired to the pub, after walking around the town. It was an enormous kingdom, half of which wasn’t even finished and still under repair. Which meant, that there was the possibility for more people in the future.

“I like it here,” swirling the liquid around in his glass with one hand, Francis rested his head upon his other hand. “, it’s peaceful.” 

“…” Arthur eyeballed his own drink, the ice ball inside, making a ‘tink’ sound, as it hit the glass. “It’s not what I imagined.” Lifting his gaze, he starred around the pub, seeing humans and Beastels conversing with one another, sharing drinks, and having a laugh with one another.

“Oui, I imagined heads on pikes and humans in chains,” he kept his voice down, just in case their conversation was overheard, even though they were situated quite a way from any of the other patrons. “, that being said, what if you didn’t go through with this silly plan?”

“Has the air really effected your blood head that much?” Arthur scoffed, snatching up his glass now. “You’re utterly mad.”

“I am quite sane, actually,” Francis’s voice remained cool and collected, knowing how Arthur got when he up righted himself and his jaw slightly stiffened. “, come now, Arthur, I didn’t come here to watch you kill yourself.”

“Oh? Then why did you come?”

“To talk you out of this! You’re my good friend Artie, we practically grew up together! Why would I **ever** want for you to do something like this!?”

“I’m a dead man if I don’t. I’ll have no home to go back to.”

With a snort, Francis practically banged his glass on the table, “You can’t call that place a ‘home’," his voice softened. ",it’s your prison, Artie.”

“… This is something I have to do.”

“You don’t **have** to do anything! You owe them nothing. Not after all they put you through! And you think what, that they’ll just accept you?” the older man, by just two years, was practically pleading with Arthur now. “Please Arthur, ple-“

“Hello gentlemen,” Cedric sidled up to their table, with an impish smile, twirling a chair at an empty end and making himself comfortable upon it. “, please continue, I’ll wait.”

“Who the hell are you?” Arthur’s eyes narrowed, sensing a dangerous vibe omitting from the man. Not so much that his natural fight or flight sense was kicking in, but, that was man was no regular human.

“Ah, done with your conversation?” Cedric looked back and forth between the two, his smile still in place. “Well then, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Cedric Hendi. I can see you are a man who doesn’t mince words, so I’ll be brief. I’ve come to make a deal with you.”

“I’ll pass.” Arthur finished off his glass, about to stand.

“Now, now,” Cedric was about to place his hand upon Arthur’s wrist, which quickly lead to Arthur to use his speed, in catching said hand, squeezing it mercilessly. “, ah, ow, ooo, a mighty grip, painful really.” Chuckling, Cedric’s smile never faltered. “You’ll regret not hearing me out, after all, it involves the very King you’ve come to kill.”

“Never touch me.” Releasing Cedric’s hand, Arthur stood. “You spout nonsense.” this man was a Beastel poacher, he could just tell.

“Do I, Arthur Kirkland? I’m not so sure. We can benefit off on another. You help us get what we want and in turn, we make it easier for you to accomplish **your** goal. With or without your help, we’ll get what we want, but wouldn’t it be so much nicer to work together?”

“And what is you want?” Francis’s mind went right to Serenve, and his eyes briefly met Arthur’s, knowing the man had thought the same.

“A certain little Omega.” Cedric grinned wickedly.

= + + =

The door to the library groaned at the hinges, at the ferocity in which they were slammed open and Serenve whipped her head up in shock. She watched instance relief wash over her Wolf’s face, and she arched an eyebrow, concern growing on her face, as she was instantly on her feet.

“Look at you,” quickly jogging up to him, she touched his tunic, which was singed at the end. Her thumb tracing where ash was. “, was this the emergency Hange was telling me about? Did a fire break out in the forest?”

“Yes,” Levi placed his hand upon the top of her head, at peace. The entire time racing here, his mind had been thinking the worst and what if the worst did happen, what would he do? For the first time, since he was a child, he had genuinely panicked. “, but everything is settled now. The fire didn’t cause to much damage, however the source has yet to be determined.”

“Were there any injured?”

“No, thankfully not.”

“Are you going back?”

“No,” Levi knew Erwin could manage the rest without him, all he really wanted to do was be around Serenve, it was good for his heart. “, I **will** be taking a shower though and then we can have lunch.”

“Are you okay?” Serenve asked softly.

“I am,” he smiled to assure her. “, why, do I not look it?”

“…” _You just look like you need a hug._ Why was saying that so embarrassing? Her mother would always say that to her. Why was it so hard for her to say? Because it was Levi?

“Serenve?” Levi watched as she averted her gaze from him and took a step away from his hand, which had still been resting upon her head.

“I was just worried.” she explained, still not meeting his gunmetal grey orbs. _I want to hug him? Yes, I do._ Lifting her head took a lot of courage, she looked up at Levi expectantly. _I just don’t know how to tell him. Friends hug one another all the time! Why am I so embarrassed? Just hug him! HUG HIM!_

Rushing forward, Serenve embraced Levi, arms going around his waist, head rested against his stomach.

“Y, you just looked like you needed a hug.” She whispered meekly, her face was on fire, Serenve knew she was beat red.

“I did.” Levi conceded, wrapping his owns arms around her in turn. “I was worried about you. I ran all the way here, thinking something surely bad had happened.”

“Like what?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Levi didn’t want to think any more on it. “because you are safe.”

They stayed that for a while, both enjoying each other’s presence. After a while, they separated and Levi went to take his shower, Serenve staying put in the library.

Both, happily content.

= + + =

“Why not invite your potential trade partner to dinner?” chowing down on sandwiches, Levi had made himself, Serenve discussed his work. Which was becoming a habit between the two.

“Arthur Kirkland is a rather blunt man; I don’t think such hospitality is needed.”

“No, but it’s appreciated. Come on, free food and more talks on business.” Serenve eyed him skeptically. “Would **you** really pass that up?”

“Fair point.” Levi grunted, tossing a piece of lettuce at her.

Giggling, Serenve tossed it back, “You’re gonna miss mom’s famous cooking.”

“The utter tragedy.” sarcasm oozed from his words. They ate in silence for a bit, before Levi spoke again, “Would you like to come to dinner?”

“Can I?” Serenve was surprised by the sudden invite. She was certain he'd send her back to her world. 

“Yes, I’d like for you to meet a feline Beastel, since there are none in this territory.” he had been debating on whether to send her back to her world, but Levi had felt greedy, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her.

_I’ve already met him though…_ Serenve could only assume that whatever that headache had been in the library, made it so she **would** meet Arthur. She was starting to wonder if she had a special power. “Alright! Is there any dinner etiquette I should know about?”

Levi laughed whilst shaking his head, “No, just be yourself, little one.”

“Got it, eat with my hands and scratch my feet before dessert.”

“Actually, perhaps you **should** head home for dinner.”

“Nah, I’ll stay.” 

Both started to laugh, once again tossing that same piece of salad back and forth at one another.

= + + =

Until the King summoned him, Arthur had decided to head back to his ship. That was until Francis stopped him, pointing out Petra, who was striding up to them.

“Hello gentlemen, the King would like to invite you two to dinner tonight. He will be in attendance with a special guest, so it’s not entirely business related. If you gentlemen except, then dinner will be at seven.”

“We accept.” Francis answered before Arthur could, patting his feline friend upon the shoulder, who didn’t look amused.

Petra nodded and started away at a brisk pace.

“Why the bloody hell did you do that?” Arthur snapped, shrugging away from Francis’s hand.

“Because I miss, mon petite chou~!”

“You’re an asshat.” Arthur muttered darkly. “Don’t call her that.”

“Oui, oui, as you wish.” Francis watched Arthur continue towards his ship, with an aggressive air about him now, they had time to kill so in his cabin would be the best place.

 _How peculiar._ Francis mused to himself, as he followed along now. When it came to the little Omega, the mask Arthur wore, would slowly chip away, bit by bit. He was sure the panther Beastel didn’t even realize it himself. But Francis had seen it, especially during their long, very tense conversation with Cedric.

 _Maybe… I can hope._ Francis prayed. _Please, little kitten, save my friend._

It was either tonight, or never.

= + **Saturday,** **6:30 P.M** \+ =

If it was strange for Serenve to be in the kitchen, she hadn’t notice, because at the moment Serenve was in awe at how the cooks were placing all the food on the dishes. Sometimes they would smile at her, other times, they were unsure how to react. But after an hour in the kitchen with them, they had warmed up to her, becoming more relaxed.

Every chance she got, Serenve would constantly compliment them and she quickly made friends. They would happily let her sample a few dishes here and there, which she made sure not to go overboard, in fear of spoiling dinner.

Servants began pouring in one after another, picking up the finished plates and Serenve would thank them, to which they nodded, still uneasy on how to act. It would seem there was a lot of work ahead, if she were to break all of them out of their shells. They maybe ‘servants’ but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends.

Deciding it was time to join up with Levi in the dining room, she made her way out of the kitchen, looking around the hallway. She noticed Hange and Petra walking away from the dining area, as well as Erwin, who held a clipboard in hand, with a contemplative expression. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing.

Stepping into the hallway, Serenve looked towards the opposite end of the hallway, instantly seeing Arthur and Francis being escorted by a servant. She waved to them, seeing only Francis wave back in return.

“Bonsoir, mon petit chaton!” Francis greeted when they were near enough, bowing gracefully, as they came to a stop.

“Good evening, Francis. French,” Serenve pointed at him. “, you’re speaking French.”

“I am!” Francis beamed at her. “I see you've studied up."

"Mmm, I managed to find a couple of books in the library. Since Arthur is from Europolis, I just looked up nearby territories." 

"Ah, then allow me to fill you in further. I hail from a small kingdom, under the protection of Europolis, called Franciona.” the group started down the hallway now, Francis keeping up the conversation. “It’s a warm, lovely place, I hope to one day return and see my family soon.”

“Has it been awhile?”

“A little over a year, chaton, but I’m sure their doing well.”

“And your family, Arthur? Do you miss them?”

Arthur grunted, a sardonic smile on his face now, “Not particularly.”

“I see.” Wanting to know more, but holding herself back from prying, Serenve began to talk about the dinner preparations instead. The merchant pair once again following behind Serenve. “They even made fish!” she spun around to stare at Arthur, who arched an eyebrow.

“Did I say, I liked fish?”

“You’re a cat!” Serenve gasped. “Of course, you do!”

Francis for the second time that day was once again in hysterics, as he saw the petulant stare Arthur threw at Serenve, who stubbornly refused to believe he did not. Arthur of course **did** like fish, especially tuna, but he’d be damned at this point to admit it.

As they neared the dining hall, Levi had stepped out, immediately zeroing in on Serenve, who waved at him.

_Oh no,_ Serenve was beginning to panic. _,they still think I’m a servant!_

“I see you two have already met my special guest,” Levi placed a hand on Serenve’s shoulder, bringing her gently closer to his side, as he began to introduce her. “This is Craft Serenve, a good friend of mine.”

“Oui, she was very helpful in showing us around!” Francis beamed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Serenve Craft.” Arthur tipped his brimmed hat.

“The pleasure is all mine.” _Something… Wasn’t right._

= + + =

Surprisingly, Francis, Levi and Arthur were talkative during dinner, every once and awhile Serenve would chime in, but for the most part, the men were the ones leading the conversation. Francis in particular gushed over his homeland and about all the types of wines he tasted through his travels.

While Levi and Francis discussed wine, Serenve starred down Arthur, who had a fresh plate of tune laid out in front of him. They met gazes, a sort of showdown of sorts.

“Eat it.” She mouthed, a wicked smile on her face.

“… Make me.” Arthur, mouthed back, cursing the girl, who smiled wickedly at him.

“Levi,” Serenve perked now, Francis and the Wolf King instantly dropping their conversation to look towards her. “, I don’t think Arthur likes his food.”

“I do!” Arthur retorted, knowing full well Serenve was teasing him endlessly. “What of your vegetables,” he eyed her own plate. “, not to your liking?”

“I just don’t like vegetables.”

“Eat them.”

“After you.” Serenve waved her at his plate.

“Fine.” He picked up his fork.

“Fine!” she picked up hers.

“What is happening?” Levi just watched as the two began eating, still facing off at one another with stubborn expressions. He was confused, he didn’t know whether the two were getting along or not.

“A budding friendship!” Francis tipped his glass towards the two, chuckling as he began to drink.

**_In my hand, I held both Serenve’s and Arthur’s souls._ **

**_Both were glowing so brightly, sharing each other’s warmth._ **

**_If I tried to separate them, they would find each other again._ **

**_What was this?_ **

**_Could I dare to hope? Even though I know it’s impossible…_ **

**_Arthur’s soul could never become a soul I own._ **

**_A soul that would be a marble, like the others..._ **

“Blegh,” Serenve gulped down the last of her vegetables, turning her narrowed gaze on Arthur. “, I blame you.”

“I take full responsibility.” Arthur beamed. “The tuna was delightful.” He grinned like a Cheshire cat, showing off his pearl white fangs.

“Ugh,” looking towards Levi, Serenve pouted. “, Arthur made me eat vegetables.” She whined.

Levi and Francis, even Arthur himself began to laugh.

**_Can, I hope?_ **

**_Serenve, with your radiant brilliance and your big heart._ **

**_Do I dare hope, you can save Arthur, from my own mistake?_ **

= + 8:38 P.M + =

“Don’t fail me Cedric.” Victor was a large, overbearing man, with bleach blonde hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Because of these features and because of his brutal nature, many feared him. It was also why the small group of criminals he had formed, called him their leader.

“Of course, boss man,” Cedric smirked. “, leave it to me.”

“Shall we start?” Dovan asked, a feral look in his eyes, as he gripped the oversized hammer, he called ‘baby’. He wanted revenge for his three fallen comrades.

Victor nodded, “Let’s start.”

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter super long, but I decided it'd be best to leave a cliffhanger.  
> next part things get hectic!
> 
> As I've said before, the first arc is almost done! We're almost to the finish line! What started as an idea to have cute, adorable scenes with Levi and Serenve, turned into a monster of a fic! 
> 
> I'm not sure if you all enjoying this or not. If so, let me know. T_T 
> 
> till next time! xoxo


	18. Two Souls Connected; A Promised Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology To Help You In This AU Fic:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. They are physically weaker then Alphas and even some Betas. Since Omegas are rare, the studies on their intelligence are limited. But scientist would conclude, they are like Betas with their intelligence.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. Alphas are both mentally and physically stronger then Betas and Omegas. They are most known for their intelligence and strength, though there is research that says not all Alphas excel in studies or sports.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans. They are studied to have average intelligence.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.

**= + + + + + + + + + + + + =**

After dinner, Arthur and Francis had seen themselves back to their ship. Levi and Serenve on the other hand, had decided to retire back to the library, just as they did the night before, to continue reading any book Serenve found fascinating. Which was honestly anything she could get her hands on.

‘I swear, I’ll never get tired of this place.’ she had said more than once. In the middle of picking a book from the shelves, Erwin hastily entered the library, a grim expression on his face.

“There’s trouble in the town, poachers used that fire as a distraction to enter the kingdom. One is holding townspeople hostage, two others are fighting Petra and the guards, their leader, seems to want to charge the castle himself, with several others in a group. Their reason, it would seem, is to get retribution for their three fallen comrades.”

“The three from the grove?” Serenve frowned, as the blonde man nodded. “The hostages, how many?”

“A little more than ten.” Erwin had no qualm with answering Serenve, the girl was asking the right questions after all, Levi had told him she was highly intelligent for her age.

“How are the soldiers holding the castle front?” Levi asked now.

“Rather than take the offensive, we’re taking the defensive. I’m not concerned for the castle.”

“The hostages should be first priority, if the castle is out of harm’s way.”

“Yes,” Levi agreed with Serenve’s statement. “, stay here.” He looked down at her with a firm expression.

Nodding, Serenve took hold of his tunic sleeve, before he rushed off into danger, “Be careful.” she murmured.

Gripping her hand reassuringly, Levi gave Serenve a gentle smile, one reserved only for her, “Of course.”

= + + =

This was ridiculous. She couldn’t pay attention **at all** to what she was reading. How could she? Outside the castle right now, people were fighting, towns folk were in danger. And here she sat, unable to do anything. Her being placed in danger would just add more weight onto Levi’s shoulders and she feared doing that. So, as much as she wanted to help, she’d behave and stay put.

Sitting in the corner of the library, in a spot where duo had set up pillows and blankets, Serenve sighed softly, leaning her head back against the bookcase. It was impossible, she couldn’t concentrate. Every minute that passed, she just wanted to go and help.

The padding of feet upon the ground, made her eyes widen, as she sat up straight, heading moving towards the source of the sound. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“… Arthur?” there were of course no other panthers in Shiganshina, so she knew it was him, however, it didn’t make it any less shocking. There he sat, starring at her. “I see,” as her eyes down casted, Serenve closed her book. “, have you come to kidnap me, Arthur?”

“Please, don’t fight me Serenve.”

“… I’m disappointed…” she met his gaze now, almost wanting to cry. “Why?”

“I’m not the good guy,” Arthur muttered, transforming into his humanoid form as he approached her. “, I never was,” he came to a stop now, towering over her as she still sat. “, you won’t fight me?” it almost sounded as if he wanted her too.

Serenve shook her head, her aquamarine gaze still locked on his emerald green eyes, “No, against you, there is no point. You’d catch me in a chase, I’ve seen you reflexes. And if I were to scream, there will be no one to hear me. I am, a hundred percent at your mercy. But you are the bad guy Arthur, so you have no mercy, right?” She said bitterly, setting her book aside.

“Please stand, Serenve,” Arthur had expected a chase, he had expected screaming, and fighting back, but instead, Serenve just looked at him with those eyes, that looked so damn sad and yes, disappointed. Kicking and screaming he could take, but why did this hurt his heart so much? It was as if she really were attacking him, without even moving at all.

“I may be surrendering, but I will not help you.” Serenve stare was defiant, refusing to be ‘useful’ weight. He’d have to drag her out of her.

With a sigh, Arthur bent down, picking her up bridal style, realizing she was just going to play dead weight on him.

“You don’t have to do this.” She whispered.

“…” Arthur didn’t answer, instead he moved towards the back of the library, where a window, had been successfully cut in two. That had been his entry point, thanks to Francis of course.

Lo and behold, Serenve could see Francis’s head peeking over the edge, and though he waved to her, his expression was not happy, not in the slightest. In fact, Francis looked disheartened himself, even more so then she did.

“Oh chaton,” Francis watched as Arthur placed Serenve over his shoulder, the green eyed man begging to climb the bookshelves, rather efficiently, for not even being in his cat form. “, be careful with her, you’ll drop her!” he chided at the Beastel.

“She refuses to hang on,” Arthur snapped, pausing at the top, making sure Serenve didn’t slip from his shoulder. “, here, take her.” Gently placing her back into his arms, Arthur handed her over to Francis, who took her, cradling her in his hold.

“Good evening, chaton,” Francis murmured wearily. “, I’m sorry about this.” They leant against the edge of the window; Francis secured by the rock climbing equipment he expertly knew how to use. Tips of the trade, from his older profession.

“… I know you are,” Serenve could see it in his eyes, this man was just as disappointed as she was. “, it’s not too late,” she looked to Arthur now. “, you can just put me back and I can forget this ever happened!”

“You really would, wouldn’t you?” Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, glaring at this point.

“Yes, I would.” She exclaimed, glaring right back at him. “Because even if you tell me that you’re a bad guy, I don’t believe you!”

“Tch,” Arthur gritted his teeth, growling in anger. “, are you daft!?” he finally exploded. “You don’t know anything about me! I’m kidnapping you; you twit!”

“Then tell me about yourself! I want to know more about you! Whatever is happening, whatever this is, I can help you! I **want** to help you! Let me help you!”

After practically yelling at each other, the two just starred at one another in silence. Not even Francis dared to say a word.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake!” Arthur held out his hands. “Give her back to me, Francis.”

“Oui!” Francis said ecstatically.

“How do you bloody do that,” Arthur reached for Serenve, who reached out for him. “, how do you get to me?”

Just as she was about to touch Arthur’s outstretched hand, Serenve gasped, a piece of thick cloth instantly wrapping around her wrist, wrenching her out of Francis’s hold.

“SERENVE!” Arthur was quick, grabbing her other hand, before she taken from them.

“Now, now,” Cedric spoke from the ground below, tightening his grip on the cloth strips, that acted as his weapon. “, we wouldn’t want to rip the little one apart, now would we?”

“… Arthur…” Serenve cried. “It’s okay,” she groaned, feeling the cloth around her wrist tightening. She was being pulled in both directions, and if this continued, she really would be torn apart. “, it’s okay, just let me go.” Despite the searing pain, Serenve still managed to smile.

“No!” Arthur roared, jumping from the window, he pulled Serenve into his embrace, as his nails tore through the fabric, landing gracefully on his feet. No other Beastel **but** a feline one, could have pulled off that jump. It was just one of his many skills. His eyes glowed neon green, as he narrowed them, starring murder at Cedric and the goons that began to surround them.

“Ooooh,” Cedric feigned being scared, holding up his hands mockingly. “, there’s that Alpha blood you Beastels like to show off. You realize it makes it that much sweeter, when we get to take out that color from your eyes. Just after we get done making you all suffer.” He chuckled. “How funny, I would have thought your brothers had beaten it out of you by now.”

Arthur held Serenve tighter into his embrace, there was no way he could fight, he wouldn’t letting Serenve out of his arms.

“What a sorry sight your making, your highness. You know you’re wasting your chance to do what you came here to do! What would your father think, Prince Arthur?”

_A prince?_ Serenve could hear the beating of Arthur’s heart, against her own, feel his muscles flexing, as he pressed her even tighter against him. This was the one-time Serenve was happy to be so small, for her age.

“Didn’t you want their approval? You’re throwing it all away!”

“Hange, Petra!” Francis screamed, seeing the two women not to far off in the distance. “IN THE GARDEN! SERENVE IS IN TROUBLE IN THE GARDEN!” he cried out with all his lung capacity.

“Shit!” Cedric pointed to Arthur and Serenve. “Take them, I don’t care! Just take them and put them in the wagon! Make sure not to hurt the damn girl! NOW!”

“Arthur!” Serenve squeezed her eyes shut, as she felt the man begin to struggle, head butting the goons that neared, pushing his weight into them. He even threw kicks, managing to fight off one or two, but with protecting Serenve, he was easily overpowered, beaten into submission. Falling on one knee, still refusing to give her up to them, he spat blood onto the ground. “Stop fighting them, Arthur.” tears began to stream down her face.

“Shut up!” Arthur growled, beginning to stand once again, only to punched again, falling on both knees now. “This,” he grunted. “, is nothing.”

“TAKE THEM BOTH YOU FOOLS!”

Arthur was hauled up, still clutching Serenve in his arms, as he was thrown into a meat wagon, the cell door shutting on the pair, with a resounding ‘clank’.

“Take them away! HURRY!” Cedric had already started combat with Petra and Hange, holding them back, so that the wagon could make its escape.

“Serenve!” Hange cried, growling, as she dodged razor like ribbon that came inched from slicing her neck wide open. “You bastard!”

“Show me what you got, you bitches!” Cedric cackled, starring at the women, who faced him down.

“We will get her back,” Hange bared her teeth, as she unsheathed her weapons, duel wielding two swords. “, and it **will** be over your dead body.”

“We’ll show you what these bitches can do.” Petra produced her own set of blades, pointing them at the man.

Francis had no other choice, as those two kept Cedric occupied, he would need to inform the King and tell him that Serenve had been indeed, kidnapped. He only hoped that Levi could find them in time.

**= + + =**

“Please,” she cried into her hands. “, please don’t kill my baby boy.”

When Arthur Kirkland was born, his father, King Henry Viscount tried to kill him. However, his mother, a mistress, pleaded for his life. On the basis she kept him out of sight, Henry let Arthur live. However, this didn’t stop Henry from continuing to see Arthur’s mother, time and time again. Because of this, Arthur grew up in the castle, alongside King Henry’s two eldest sons, who weren’t considered bastards.

On a daily basis, Arthur was savagely beaten by his two elder brothers, all for merely existing. However, in truth, both siblings loathed the fact that Arthur, the bastard son, was an Alpha and they were not. This led Arthur to rarely use his Alpha strength at all. Relying solely on his intelligence.

Every day, after the beatings, his mother would dress his wounds, hugging him afterwards, while sobbing endlessly. Begging him to forgive her, for she was selfish and loved living the life of luxury, as Henry’s whore.

This torture went on for years, until Arthur turned eleven and King Henry began to see that his bastard son excelled in not only academics and business, but that his quick reflexes and wit were far superior to that of his sons. Knowing his two sons were betas and hating that, Henry decided to use Arthur to further his agenda.

This of course led to more discourse between the siblings, who began to loathe Arthur even more. Assassination attempts were a regular thing, but Arthur had overcome all that, partly with the help of Francis.

Becoming a merchant for Europolis at only fourteen, was a Godsend for Arthur, who felt joy at being away from the daily beatings and attempts on his life.

He received praise from Henry when he made money for the kingdom and in time, his own name became recognized throughout the Kingdom, as well as other regions. But, not as ‘prince’ or as ‘King Henry’s son’. No, but just as Arthur Kirkland, as he used his mother’s last name.

After all, he was the bastard son.

**= + + =**

Ripping a piece of her dress, Serenve quickly brought it towards Arthur’s face, the man pushing her hand away with a grunt of disapproval. Frowning, Serenve tried again, only to have Arthur push her away once more.

The wagon, fitted with a cage, had transported them to an unspecified location. Though from what Serenve could see, it looked like a large, abandoned barn. Upon arrival, the goons had jumped out, yelling orders at one another, looking completely frazzled and uncoordinated. They had left them quickly, closing the barn doors and most likely locking them inside.

“Arthur, let me do thi-“reaching out again to wipe at his bloody lip, Serenve gasped softly, as Arthur caught her wrist. He had moved so fast, she merely blinked and suddenly she was in his grasp.

“Just, stop.” he pleaded, still holding her wrist. “Ever since I met you, your stupid smile and the way you laugh,” Arthur truly sounded frustrated. “, it just gets under my skin!” releasing her wrist, he sighed. “When you looked at me with that disappointed stare in the library,” leaning his head back against the metal caging, he grunted. “, I had felt like utter shit.”

“…”

“I came here to kill your dear King,” he stated bitterly. “, either I’d get away with it, or the more likely scenario, I’d die trying.”

“I summarized as much,” Serenve murmured, seeing how Arthur quickly lifted his head to eye her with a ‘you’re joking’ expression. “, kidnapping me didn’t seem like your master plan. If anything, it was probably a side quest. Listening to that man in the garden, I put the pieces together.”

“And you’d still try to dress my wounds?”

“You weren’t going to go through with it!” her cheeks puffed in indignation. “You were going to put me back, weren’t you!? You were going to put me back and we’d get to know each other!”

“You really are something,” Arthur couldn’t help but laugh, although he felt miserable as he did. “, I don’t even know why I even considered this stupid mission. I hate my father, my family… Even my own mother. I guess, some part of me wanted recognition, but let’s face it, they were sending me to my bloody death. There would be no parades if I ever returned.

And then Cedric came into the picture and he talked about his plans to kidnap you. He said he would help me in taking out Levi and all he wanted in return, was you.”

“You were taking me to him?”

“Actually no,” Arthur scoffed, shaking his head now. “, like an idiot, I was going to take you to my ship and sail away. I hadn’t even told Francis. At some point, I said fuck it all. We’d both escape, we’d go anywhere, it didn’t matter. Just run away.”

_You were rescuing me…_ The smile that crossed her face was filled with so much warmth and affection.

“I’m a fool,” Arthur muttered. “, who am I to think I could protect you.”

“You’re Arthur Kirkland, the best merchant Beastel!” pumping her fist into the air, Serenve didn’t care if Arthur looked at her as if she were crazy. “And you did protect me, just look at yourself.”

“Why do you try so hard?” Arthur just couldn’t understand this girl. “Why don’t you just give up on me!?” he yelled.

“The same reason you didn’t give up on me!” Serenve raised her voice in return. “The same reason you wanted to save me! The same reason you reached out your hand for mine!”

**_“SERENVE!” Arthur caught hold of Serenve’s wrist, refusing to let go._ **

**_“ARTHUR!”_ **

“The same reason, you didn’t let me go…”

**_“NO!” jumping from the ledge, Arthur wrapped his arms around Serenve, encasing her in his hold._ **

“Because I care about you, you twit!” tears rushed down her face, as she screamed that last sentence, she quickly wiped at them, refusing to let him see her in this state.

**_By the Gods…_ **

Arthur leant forward, “Don’t cry,” he brought Serenve into his arms, resting her head against his chest. “, I understand now,” he whispered. “, so, don’t cry, you idiot.”

“You’re an idiot!” Serenve shot back through her sobs.

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh, while caressing her hair, nodding all the same, “Yes, I kind of am.”

**_She did it! Serenve, you beautiful girl, you really did it!_ **

**+** In Yari’s opened palm, laid Arthur’s soul, now newly shaped.

His brightly glowing marble soul rested right beside Serenve’s brilliant one. **+**

Pushing against Arthur’s chest, Serenve sat upright, sniffling. Both smiled at one another now.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” Arthur started for the door of the cage, eyeing the lock with disdain.

“Can you lock pick it?”

“That’s Francis’s expertise, unfortunately. He calls himself ‘The Lovely Cat Burglar’,” grimacing at even repeating the name, Arthur had to roll his eyes, when Serenve began to giggle. “, but we are in luck.”

“Huh? How?” as she asked her question, she watched in awe, as Arthur’s emerald eyes began to glow neon once more.

The panther Beastel gave one swift kick to the cage door and it went flying off its hinges, the metal piece hitting the ground with a loud thud.

“Do all Beastel’s eyes glow like that?”

“Only Alphas, when their using their full strength,” jumping out of the wagon, he turned, lifting his arms to help her out now. “, most Alpha’s don’t use their full strength though.” He placed her upon the ground.

“Why? Does it hurt them?”

“No, unless they’re in a dangerous situation, most Alphas don’t like showing off. It scares people, and sadly, humans like Cedric and his friends are born of that fear.”

“I think it’s amazing.” Serenve replied matter of fact.

Just as Arthur was about to answer with a witty retort, the barn doors opened and in stepped Victor, covered in blood and dirt. The man looked as if he had been through hell to finally arrive at his destination.

“I didn’t think you’d go as far to deliver the girl in person,” Victor stalked towards them, by the way he spoke, it would seem the man was unaware of what had transpired between Cedric and Arthur. “, not to worry, I’m sure my men have already killed the King. Now-“ he paused, when he witnessed Arthur step in front of Serenve, blocking his view of her.

“Deals off Victor, you can’t have her.”

A snarl, “All you Beastels are alike, every one of you. Lying, manipulative snakes, that deserve to be slaughtered.”

“You’re one to talk,” Serenve said from behind Arthur, stepping out from his side, so she could look the man in the eyes now. “, using innocent townspeople as hostages, poaching two children Beastels! You have no right to judge anyone, not with the blood on your own hands calling you out!”

“Oh my,” for the first time, he had finally taken a good look at the Omega girl and he was quite smitten, it was as if he didn’t hear a thing she had just said. “, you are beautiful one, aren’t you?”

“Stay back Serenve,” Arthur ordered, noting how Victor looked ready to pounce on her at any given moment. “, run to the back of the barn and hide.” He heard her footsteps, as she obeyed him.

“Oh what, are you going to take me on?” Victor cracked his knuckles, a sadistic edge to his smile. “I thought Henry’s bastard son didn’t have any fight in him, look at you, ready to take me on.”

“My name isn’t ‘Henry’s bastard son’, “ Arthur shifted his feet apart, crouching, his hand coming down to the ground, fingertips touching the dirt. “, its Arthur Kirkland.”

All Victor saw was a flash of neon green, before a fist connected with his face, sending him barreling into the barn wall, the wood breaking upon impact. Standing where Victor once stood, Arthur narrowed his gaze at the man, who was beginning to stand back up.

Not giving him the chance to stand, Arthur assaulted once more, this time using his foot to smash right under his chin, Victor went sailing into the air, with a sickening crack to his face, blood gushing from his mouth. The man fell to the floor like a ragdoll, face a mangled mess.

**_Alphas born from an Omega, are truly a powerful breed._ **

**_They are in a class of their own._ **

**_This was why, I was not worried for Serenve’s safety._ **

**_Because, this man, Arthur Kirkland._ **

**_Would give his very life, for her._ **

“Serenve?” turning to face the back of the barn, Arthur saw Serenve’s head poke out from behind hay bales. He motioned her forward and she immediately ran up to him, smiling, as he placed a hand upon the top of her head.

Howls from outside could be heard, and not soon after, Levi alongside Erwin and Hange, came bounding into the barn, in wolf form. Levi’s gunmetal grey eyes glowed, as he bared his teeth, Erwin and Hange doing the same, in a threatening manner.

“Serenve, step away from him.” Levi barked.

“Please, wait,” it was Serenve’s turn to stand in front of Arthur, holding out her hand pleadingly. “, please, just hear what he has to say! Please!”

“He tried to kidnap you Serenve,” Levi admonished, shaking his head. “, he was going to ki-“

“I know!” Serenve shouted petulantly. “But, he didn’t. He wasn’t going to go through with any of it. A person can change, Levi! He changed his mind, he saved me. Doesn’t that mean anything!?”

Touching her shoulder, to which granted him a territorial growl from the King, Arthur emerald eyes met with those honest aquamarine orbs that he had come to now admire and adore. “I’m ready to accept punishment for what I have done.”

“What?” Serenve exclaimed. “No, Arthur, that’s not who you are anymore!” she looked to Levi, who had transformed into his humanoid form, holding out his hand for her, with his gaze telling her to ‘come to me’. “…” _Don’t look at me like that…_ She pouted.

“Go.” Arthur pushed her gently towards the King, watching as Hange and Erwin came around, to take him by the arms, chaining his hands behind his back.

“… But…”

“I’m taking you home, Serenve,” taking her hand, Levi started to lead her out of the barn. “, you should close your eyes, little one.” He warned.

Serenve only caught a glimpse of the carnage the wolf pack had done to the humans in league with the poachers, before she had done what he asked of her. However, her thoughts were only of Arthur.

= + Sunday 6:20 A.M + =

No matter how hard she had tried, Serenve couldn’t get more then two hours of sleep. Arthur continued to circle her mind and she refused to believe that Levi would kill the man. Truthfully, she had considered sneaking back into the castle, to try to find him, but Levi had forbidden her to do so. His tone upon that one command, cemented he was serious.

She wouldn’t disobey him. But oh, did Serenve want to.

Looking at her own reflection in the mirror, she sighed, falling back in bed. _Oh, what am I doing!_ Sitting up, Serenve threw off her covers, starting out of bed. _Please, be okay._

As soon as one foot touched the ground, did the mirror began to ripple, Levi stepping through.

“Levi!” she was standing immediately, her face said it all. ‘Is he okay!?’

There was a pregnant pause, in that time, both seemed at a standstill.

“I’m sorry…” _He was worried about me._ “I didn’t think about your feelings at the time, and I just said all those things. But-“

“You don’t have to apologize Serenve,” walking up to her bedside, both now sat upon the edge. “, Francis explained everything to me, after I beat the living hell out of Arthur.”

“…” _That sounds fair, he did think of killing you._

“And then, I talked to the Panther. Even though I beat him senseless, he still wished to pledge loyalty to me.”

“Heh,” Serenve smiled. “, that sounds like him.”

“Does it?” there was a twinge of jealousy laced in that question and if Serenve had noticed, she said nothing about it. He truly had beaten Arthur black and blue; the man had not once lifted a hand to defend himself. A part of him knew that Serenve was the cause for him pledging himself to his Kingdom, and that part had taken his jealousy out on the panther.

But he didn’t kill him. No, because Serenve would have been sad.

“Mmm, yes, he’s stubborn like that.”

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Levi sighed, “Well, Arthur Kirkland is now an official citizen of Shiganshina.”

“Really!?”

“Yes, really. Like I said before Serenve, I trust you. If you say he is a good person, then, I will trust your judgment.” He hadn’t expected her to embrace him so suddenly, glomping onto his side.

“Thank you, Levi.”

“This means Europolis is out of the picture for trade.”

“Oh geez,” Serenve cringed. “, I had almost forgot about that. What will you do now?”

“Arthur’s ship is his own and his crew is loyal, he handpicked them himself. He explained to me he has two other trade ports that he can sail to, both of which care not if he is no longer tethered to Europolis.”

“That’s great news!”

“It is,” Levi nodded. “, since Arthur is King Henry’s illegitimate kid and was never recognized by him, any accusations I sling at him would just be construed as slander. King Henry’s hands are technically clean from any assassination attempt on my life.”

“On the record,” Serenve noted. “, off the record, we all know the truth. Let’s just be relieved that he is on the opposite side of the ocean and that poachers were not affiliated with him. What did happen to them?”

“We managed to kill all but one, a tall, sickly man happened to slink away like a coward.”

“And the townsfolk?”

“Fortunately, there were no casualties, but a couple dozen of my men were wounded, they are healing up in the infirmary.”

“Thank goodness.” She enjoyed when he petted her head, it made her feel like she was a Beastel herself.

“Now, you should hurry and get dressed.”

“Huh, what? Why?”

“Because he might just sail off without saying ‘goodbye’ to you.” Levi doubted it though. Something told him, Arthur would become a permanent thorn in his side, when it came to Serenve.

“What!?”

= + + =

It was his decision to get right back to work, not Levi’s. Though he had gotten the shit kicked out of him, Arthur felt rejuvenated, he felt like a new man. And he really had been given a second chance. One, he would not fail at.

“Arthur!”

There she was, running down the harbor docks, waving happily towards him, that same stupid, bright smile on her beautiful face. He didn’t really care if others were watching, not even the King himself. Serenve was running right into his arms and he happily caught her, as she jumped right into his embrace.

“Six months,” Serenve murmured close to his ear, her cheek pressed against his. “, you’ll be gone six months.” _Don’t go._

“The sooner I leave, the sooner, I return.” Placing her upon the ground, Arthur knelt, so that they could be at eye level with one another, “Listen Serenve, I’m only going to say this once,” he brought his finger up, pointing at her. “, because of you, I got the shit kicked out of me. Sure, I deserved it, but it didn’t hurt any less.”

Both smiled now.

“Because of you, I know who I **really** am. Because of you, I was granted a second chance. I won’t hide anymore behind my pitiful self-loathing. Because of you, I can finally be proud to say my name out loud. I can be proud of myself. You did this Serenve, **you** saved **me**.”

_Arthur…_ “You don’t have to leave so soon…” 

“I promise, when I return, I’ll stay for twice the time I left.”

“Really!? Promise!” she held out her pinky.

Smirking, Arthur leant his head forward, pressing his lips to the edge of Serenve’s mouth, hearing in the background Hange and Erwin holding back their King, he pressed a chaste kiss there, “I promise.” Leaning his head back, he chuckled, seeing Serenve’s beet red face.

“… It’s a promise…” Serenve whispered, touching the side of her mouth gingerly.

Standing, Arthur bowed to the King, who looked ready to maul him, before winking at Serenve, as he started boarding his ship.

“Chaton~!” Francis leaned over the edge of the ship, waving his handkerchief at her. “I saw everything, your such lucky girl!” he sing songed.

“Wh, what!? Saw what! It was just a promise!” her cheeks couldn’t get any redder.

“Au revoir, chaton! I’ll miss you every day! Think of me every da-“

“Will you shut up, you git!” Arthur’s foot bashed into the man’s side, Francis dramatically falling against the rail, as if he were just slapped. “Stop spewing perverted nonsense!”

“Owww, my side, be more gentle~!” he moaned.

“Like hell I will.” Arthur rebuked. “You damn loon!”

Serenve giggled, waving now as, the ship was now hoisting its anchor. “Please, stay safe! Be careful you two!” she walked alongside the pier, following the ship. “Don’t forget to eat!”

“Watch where you step, you twit!” Arthur shouted, seeing her almost run into a barrel. “Christ sakes, stop following the ship! You’ll hurt yourself!”

“Goodbye!” Serenve stopped at the edge of the pier now, still waving, not caring if her arm was getting sore at this point.

Despite his yelling before, Arthur and Francis had made their way to the back of the ship and were waving in return.

_I’ll miss you. I’ll miss you both._

In wolf form, Levi padded up to her, sitting down beside her. Serenve brought her hand to lay upon his back, caressing his fur, as they both now watched the ship become smaller and smaller, with the passing of the time.

“Are we going to talk about that kiss?”

“W, wh, what? It wasn’t a kiss!”

Levi was, indeed, pouting.

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end Ladies and Gentlemen! Only 2 more chapters, till the FIRST ARC is finished and we'll be heading into the SECOND ARC! I've been craving wanting to spoil how the 1st arc ends, but I'll be good! ^_^ 
> 
> *gets tissue box ready* 
> 
> **Terminology Index Will be Updated next Chp!**
> 
> Thank you everyone who has stuck around to read this and left beautiful comments, or even KUDOS! T_T I really appreciate it! It makes me so happy when you guys do that! Like, seriously, touches my heart! 
> 
> At some point, I will go back and revise a lot more to the First Arc, because I just know my stupid butt made SO MANY grammatical errors! >_<
> 
> Alright guys, cya next chapter!! xoxo


	19. To Love & Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Non-Con warning for this chapter.  
> It's been added to the tags, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **UPDATED**Terminology To Help You In This AU Fic:
> 
> Beastels- Beasts that can transform into Humanoid shape. It is rare that a beast cannot transform themselves, and if they cannot, they are often times shunned.
> 
> Omegas- Extremely rare and only humans M/F can be of this blood type. They were once hunted like treasure, leading loved ones to hide them away from everyone. They are physically weaker then Alphas and even some Betas. Since Omegas are rare, the studies on their intelligence are limited. But scientist would conclude, they are like Betas with their intelligence.
> 
> Alphas- Not as rare as Omegas, but every Beastel wishes to be a pure blooded Alpha. An Alpha mating with a Beta, has a 30% chance of creating a Alpha offspring. An Alpha mating with another Alpha raises the chances, but it is not a guarantee. Alphas are both mentally and physically stronger then Betas and Omegas. They are most known for their intelligence and strength, though there is research that says not all Alphas excel in studies or sports.
> 
> Betas- Nicknamed by many as 'second class citizens'. Betas make up the majority of the population of Beastels and Humans. They are studied to have average intelligence.
> 
> Fated Pairs- Omegas and Alphas drawn immensely to one another and bonded through their scents. Though no one but the 'fated' ones can really explain this phenomena, it is still a term used. Studies show that if fated pairs are separated for a vast amount of time, their health begins to diminish. Alphas and Omegas fated, just 'know' as they say.
> 
> Omega Transitions (Heat)- Typically occurring between an Omega's 10th year. This is when the body begins to emit potent pheromones to attract Alphas. Even Betas can be attracted to an Omega's pheromones. The slang commonly used is 'heat', after the Omega's first transition.
> 
> Suppresents- Because an Omega's heat is so pungent and dangerous for them and surrounding Alphas, Scientists derived a pill that can slow and calm the rise of an Omega's heat. These pills are 99% effective in 100's of case studies. However the Omega is urged to quarantine themselves for at least an 30 mins to an hour, for the drug to fully take effect.
> 
> Alpha Breeding Rings- Illegal human trafficking and a federal crime. In the seedy underground, there are those who make profit off selling female and or male Alpha children.
> 
> Alpha Beastels Born From Omegas- Faster, stronger and more deadlier then Alphas born into the world. Their eyes will glow a neon color, once they have activated their full potential. Many Alphas born from Omegas do not show off their abilities.

**= + + + + + + + + + + + =**

When she woke up early Monday morning, Serenve had a slight fever. Helena and Levi both grew concerned immediately, but Serenve just waved it off as nothing. Regardless, Helena decided to have her stay home and rest. Much to the dismay of Eren and Mikasa, who had come to pick her up for school.

Though the Yeager siblings got to see her briefly, they unfortunately had to keep their distance. Mikasa, who had made Serenve a bento, handed THE box over to Helena, while hoping for Serenve's fast recovery. 

_It’s just a small fever._ Serenve mused, wondering why everyone was getting up in and arms about it. She had been sick before, but now, it just felt like everyone was keeping something from her. Levi had to of course do 'King stuff', so he had left, but not before telling her that he would be back later in the evening for dinner. When he had mentioned dinner, his eyes had shifted to Helena and for a brief moment, the two had colluded with one another.

Serenve hadn’t missed that and now she was worried. What weren’t they telling her? Was she dying? Touching her forehead again, she did feel little warmer, but her throat felt fine and she wasn’t coughing. However, every now and then, she felt a bit of nauseous. Maybe it **was** something serious, but if it were, surely her mother would be taking her to the hospital.

Finding nothing better to do with her time, Serenve decided to catch up on some of the books her mother had bought from the Bazaar. Her mind processed the fact that just a week ago, Levi had quite literally appeared into her life, from a mirror she had bought. Serenve reminded herself that she still hadn’t told Levi about the similar marble stories, they both shared.

Eyeing the full-length mirror now, her reflection gazing back at her, she wondered what the Wolf King was up to at this moment. Was he safe? Was he doing paperwork? Perhaps he was patrolling the town and its borders. Whatever he was doing, it had to be better then being stuck in bed with an illness.

 _Ugh, dumb fever._ Closing her book in frustration, Serenve decided she wanted water, or something to quench her thirst. It was around 1230pm, so she was sure her mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch. The doorbell rang, as soon as she stood from her bed. _Who could that be?_

Her body locked up in that instance. It was as if she was being showered down by tiny, little lightning bolts all over. Her mind began to grow fuzzy. “… Aargh…” her breathing was becoming erratic, a warm sensation overcame her chest, to her stomach, to every inch of her, even her toes. “Wh, what’s happening!?” falling on her knees, she began take labored breathes. The smell that began to surround her was sweet and fragrant, like roses on a sunny day.

From outside her room, she could hear struggling and glass shattering. Serenve desperately tried to clear her mind, but all she found was nothing but haziness and a sudden craving in the pit of her stomach. A craving for what, she had no idea. She just needed something!

Her door opened and she looked up from the floor, her vision slightly blurry. “Mom-“ the person in the doorway was on her in seconds, pinning her down on the ground with brutal intensity, practically knocking the air out of her. “Get off me!” Serenve managed to scream, getting a good kick in between the persons legs. It worked; this person was male. And his breathing was just as haggard and labored as hers, like a rutting animal.

 _Crawl! Go!_ Danger, she was in danger. That’s all her mind was screaming at her. She needed to run, she needed to get to the mirror. Scrambling to stand, desperately reaching for the mirror. “No!” she cried, as her leg was caught, and she fell face first onto the floor. Turning on her back, she kicked at her assailant, but he easily caught hold of her ankle, beginning to laugh hysterically.

“Don’t worry,” he whispered. “, I know what you need.” Dragging her closer to him, the man’s hand snaked out, gripping her tightly by the throat. “Don’t fight me,” he smirked, as Serenve clawed at his hand, wiggling under him. “, just take it like a good gi-“

Instantly, the man was off her, a gray blur pushing him off, with brutal ferocity. The figure and the man barreled into her bookshelf, a loud crashing sound ensued, books falling everywhere.

“Baby!” Helena ran into the room, bottom lip bleeding, face bruised, as she rushed towards her daughter on the ground, hoisting her up into her arms.

Serenve could make out Levi, even through her disoriented state, she could smell him now. His smell was sweet and fragrant, alluring even, nothing like the man who had attacked her. He had the man pinned down, teeth bared, claws digging into the man’s chest.

Helena starred at the Wolf King, who looked for consent, this wasn’t his world after all. “Kill him, make that fucker suffer.” Cradling her daughter closer, Helena left the room, but not before she heard and saw a glimpse Levi begin to maul the man to death, doing **exactly** as she asked.

= + + =

A Fate is never to interfere with consequences other souls play out in the ‘grand design’. Serenve, in her heat induced state, would have very well been raped by that man, had I not interfered. I was out of my seat so fast when I saw what was transpiring. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I leapt before looking.

I went to Levi, who of course had been shocked to see me appear from out nowhere, but the moment he had heard of Serenve’s situation, nothing else mattered to the man. Like a bat out of hell, he had just sped off, to save her.

Because of my actions, I must now seal the portal that connects them. The Fate which controlled that damned soul, knows of my actions, and wants retribution. I must destroy the mirror before they find out what I have created, but that doesn’t mean Serenve has to stay on the other side when I do.

I can at least keep them together this way.

= + + =

“Oh sweetheart,” Helena couldn’t stop crying, sitting next to her daughter, who was passed out cold on the sofa. She was regretful and guilt ridden, as she caressed Serenve’s cheek. “, I did this.” She cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

In the middle of making lunch, the doorbell had rung and like a complete fool, she had answered it. What she should have done, was ask who it was. Surrounding them were a few Alpha neighbors, all of whom were friendly enough, but were still strangers.

Paul was one such Alpha. Paul was their next-door neighbor and he usually only ever came over when it had to do about his mail. Sometimes their mail got swapped and Paul would hop on over to deliver a letter or two.

Today, was such a day.

However, that exact moment Helena had opened the door, did she feel the wave of an Omega’s heat shroud her, like a veil. If it was intense for her, then for Paul, it was like a dinner bell.

He had been a complete animal, no, a monster. And Helena had fought him. Oh, she tore at him, hitting and scratching, slamming things into him. The living room and the hallway were still an utter mess. It wasn’t until he had slammed her against the door frame, semi-knocking her unconscious, had Helena given in.

_Thank the Gods for Levi._ As soon as she awakened, fear had set in and she was running to Serenve’s room. Seeing Levi, pinning Paul against the wall, seeing the fear in his eyes, as that worthless piece of shit starred up at what a **real** Alpha was. It brought just a little bit of comfort to her, if only a little bit. But what Helena had really wanted, what she had desired more then anything at that moment, was the fuckers head.

She had taken one look at her baby girl, sprawled out on the ground, gasping for air and that’s all Helena wanted. She just wanted, no, **needed** Paul dead.

And Levi had done exactly that.

Giving Serenve her suppressants, eased her daughter’s symptoms and her pain. Having contact with Levi, hadn’t helped her condition though. Helena was shocked to find Serenve’s heat was so intense. It was true she knew not a lot about an Omega’s heat, but for it to be that intense, so much so, that her daughter couldn’t even stand or move properly, was insane. 

It had been over an hour; Helena was sure Levi was keeping his distance on purpose. It didn’t surprise her, when she heard his footsteps enter the living room, however the woman beside him, was shocking.

“… Levi?” the man looked like he was just kicked in the gut a few times, he looked miserable.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” Yari stepped past the King, nearing Helena, and her daughter. “, my name is Yari.”

= + + =

Days before Kuchel Ackerman’s death, she summoned me, by force no less. On her hands and knees, in that storage room where Levi had found the mirror, she pleaded with me to save her son. To save her son from the man, who had taken everything away from her.

As a Fate, my hands were tied of course, I couldn’t just pop him out of this world and into another. Or even place him somewhere else in the world. There are consequences to these actions. Had I done that, for sure another Fate would have tattled and designs already planned, would be wrecked. Soul work was a dangerous business.

So, I found a loophole. The mirror. I used my own blood to make it, even my own god damn tooth, thus why it lasted as long as it had. And Kuchel, was happy with that, extremely so.

I just wish I could have saved her, in the process.

“So, it was your mother who brought you two together.” Helena murmured.

We had moved towards the kitchen, so as not to disturb Serenve, who looked at peace finally. I was still relieved that Levi had reached her in time. I don’t know what I would have done if that mother fucker had gone any farther.

“And now, you’re saying Serenve has to choose?” Helena whispered, bringing her hand to cover her mouth, eyes brimming with unshed tears. “You’re going to break the mirror?”

“I have no choice,” I really didn’t. “, the mirror was activated the moment Levi found his own soul marble. It’s a powerful object, that isn’t meant to exist. In hindsight, I should have broken it days ago, but I just couldn’t bring myself to. If left as is, the mirror will begin to open tears to other worlds, and there are many, **many** other worlds out there. I do not want to risk the chance of some monster, or fanatical beast running rampant here or over in Levi’s world.”

“… Could you make the mirror again?” Helena was the one asking all the questions, while Levi sat silently at the table. I didn’t blame him. I think I also knew what he was contemplating. Watching over the man all of his lives, I knew exactly what he would sacrifice for Serenve. Which made this all the more difficult for me to witness.

Could I make it again? The damn thing required at least a pint of my blood; I even used a tooth. Kuchel also ponied up some of her own blood, which helped. I made it so fast, because in honesty, the continuum of time was a virgin space. Now that it’s been corrupted, no thanks to me, it needs to heal.

“Yes, I can. However, it will take some time, a whole lot of blood and well, even then, it could take years.”

“I see.” Helena slowly sat down; I could tell she was soaking all this in. I basically just told her that she’d more than likely never see her daughter again, there was a slim chance, of course. I don’t think she was taking the news well, since her hands were shaking, and her bottom lip quivered.

I’m not good with this sort of thing.

“Levi,” Helena looked like she had come to a decision, but I’m sure she wasn’t aware that Levi had come to one of his own. “, I-“

“Mommy? Levi?”

= + + =

Waking up, had been slightly unpleasant. The events that transpired in her room, could still be felt upon her body and Serenve instinctively touched her neck, feeling swelling there. No longer could she smell the sweet fragrance from before, nor did she feel a strong urge for something. Just what on earth had happened to her and why had Paul, their next-door neighbor, attack her!?

 _I’m sure that was Paul._ Sitting up, wincing at the soreness of her body, Serenve looked around the living room, hearing voices coming from the kitchen. She was sure one was her mother, but the other voice, sounded like another woman.

Standing now, she made her ways towards the kitchen, seeing Levi and her mother sitting at the table, with a woman leaning against the counter. “Mommy? Levi?”

Levi stood from his seat, pushing the chair in, “I’ll talk to her.”

“…Levi…” Yari frowned, wanting to say more, but something told her, it’d be useless. He had already made up his mind. _This is all my fault._

“Come Serenve.” holding out his hand for her take, Levi lead her out of the kitchen.

“What is he doing?” Helena began to stand, prepared to follow the two, but was stopped by Yari’s hand upon her shoulder.

“He’s letting her go.”

“What!?” Helena tried to shove off her hand. “H, he can’t! W, why would he!?”

“Because just like you, he too loves Serenve, and he’s prepared to sacrifice his very happiness, for hers.”

“By leaving her!” Helena exclaimed, anger rising in her voice.

“She was never meant to meet him, Helena!” Yari pushed the woman back into her seat. “He was never meant to meet her. If you are to be angry, be angry at me.”

“I am!” Helena slapped her hand away. “Fix this!”

= + =

“I’m an Omega?” Serenve breathed, all the pieces to the puzzle, finally fitting. All those times when she just didn’t feel right in her own body. When Erwin had asked for her age, looking terrified as he had. When she felt inferior as an Alpha. Yes, it all made sense now. “… I thought as much,” she whispered, lifting her gaze, to meet his. “, it’s okay, I can understand why you all kept it a secret from me. I never realized until now just how dangerous being an Omega really is. That Victor would even start a mini-war like that, just because of my blood, I can’t fathom it. And Paul…”

“My world, is not any different from yours Serenve, but at least in your world, you have your mother and those two brats, you have your home and your school, and all the things your familiar with.”

“Why do you sound as if your saying ‘good-bye’?” he wasn’t petting her as he usually did, instead, he just held her hand fondly, thumb gently caressing her skin. “Levi,” she grew concerned. “, what’s happening? You’re scaring me.” She gripped his hand tightly; afraid he’d just disappear on her.

“I am so grateful to have met you.” _I’d rather have met, then never know of you._

“Levi!” she pulled at his arm now. “Stop it!” she shouted.

“When I saved you from that bastard and I killed him, it took everything I had, to not charge into the living room where you were.” Levi confessed, face a washed in shame. “I’m not strong enough, I can’t guarantee your safety… Not even from myself.”

“I’ll take my suppressants! I’ll make sure to read up on everything! I know what to expect now and we can work together!”

“You’re my fated pair, Serenve,” Levi locked eyes with her. “, do you know what that means?”

“Yes,” leaning towards her nightstand now, Serenve picked up the marble she had received from the woman at the Bazaar, showing it to Levi now. “, we were brought together by Fate, not just because of our blood calling out to one another. There is still a lot I do not know, but I’ll learn and we can learn together!”

Taking the marble from her, Levi starred down at it, “I wish, I had been born in your world.” Clutching the marble tightly in his fist, he stood from the edge of the bed. “I won’t ask you to wait for me, that would be to cruel. All I ask, is that you’ll always continue to smile and be yourself. It’s because of you, that I got to experience true happiness, for the first time in my life.”

“Please,” Serenve stood. “, please, I know what this is! You’re going to leave me; you’re going to destroy your mirror, aren't you!”

“Good-bye Serenve.”

“Levi, stop!” she quickly grasped his tunic, at the first step he took, refusing to let go. “Please, don’t leave me!” tears fell freely down her cheeks. “Don’t,” she whispered. “, don’t go. Ta, take me with you. Please.”

Her words, her tears, the sound of her sobs, cut deep into his heart, his very being. Gods above, he wasn’t a strong man, he thought he was, but he had been wrong. So wrong. With his nail, he cut the part of the tunic she held, catching her off guard. He needed to make this quick, or else he really would just keep her all to himself, selfishly taking her away from her mother, just so that he could continue to put her in danger every day. No, he refused for that to happen. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it broke him.

“Levi!” Serenve couldn’t let him leave, he was already through the mirror and she raced right through, her arms encircling him from behind. “NO! I WON’T GO! I’M STAYING HERE WITH YOU!”

“… Serenve…” turning now, Levi knelt to embrace her, cradling her in his warmth.

“I, I lo-“

“I love you,” he whispered, caressing her hair, as she began to cry even harder into his shoulder. “, I love you, Serenve Craft.”

“I, I love you too!” she wailed. "I love you, Levi Ackerman."

“Look at me,” his voice was hushed, as he brought her tear-stricken face in front of his own. Cupping her face in his hands, his thumbs wiped the tears that still fell. _I will never be whole without you._ “, don’t cry anymore. One day, we’ll meet again.” _I will suffer until then._

“Levi, don’t-“ 

“Good-bye, Serenve.”

“LEVI!”

He pushed her, not enough to harm her, but enough so he knew she was safely upon the other side. And with that, his gunmetal grey eyes glowed fiercely, as Levi put all he had in the one punch that would shatter the mirror into hundreds of tiny pieces. The sound echoing in his room, as the shards fell around where he still knelt.

His fist bleeding.

That was it. He could never see her again. His eyes starred blankly down at the broken shards, in the mix, a small, tan piece of parchment stuck out. Like a zombie, he reached down with his other hand, picking the piece of parchment up, opening it.

_To my dear son,_

_I hope this mirror brings all the happiness in the world!_

_I hope you forever cherish the person on the other side, as I know they will cherish you._

_I love you, Levi. I will always love you._

_-Kuchel Ackerman_

Tears blotted the ink on the parchment, as Levi couldn’t hold them back any longer. He let out a painful howl of anguish, as he pounded his fists onto the ground, uncaring of the shards digging into his skin.

“SERENVE!”

= + =

“Work, work, work!” her fist pounded upon the glass of the mirror, as she sobbed out her words. “Please, work!”

Helena couldn’t watch anymore, she took a step into the room, “Sweetheart?”

“Mommy!” Serenve turned to her mother, running into the woman’s arms, breaking down in nothing but tears of sadness. Helena sunk to the ground, still clutching her daughter close. “Why!? WHY!?” she repeated over and over.

“Oh baby,” Helena bawled with her, rocking her daughter back and forth. “, I’m so sorry.”

= + =

**_I’m not proud of myself._ **

**_I caused this, I made these poor souls suffer, when they didn’t have too._ **

**_And now, all I can do, is watch over them once again._ **

**_Until the day when I can have them meet again._ **

**_I don’t know when that will be._ **

**_But I will work my ass off to make it happen._ **

**_I will fix this._ **

**_These souls… These souls that I love and cherish. That I’ve been watching over for centuries._ **

**_I just want to see them all happy._ **

**_Is that too much ask?_ **

**_One day, not today, but one day, they all will get a happy ending._ **

**_In this world._ **

**_I swear it, Serenve._ **

**_So don’t cry little one._ **

Cupping the six souls in her palms, Yari brought them up to her mouth, kissing them tenderly.

**_Just wait… A little longer…_ **

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O M Geeee, we are done folks! At least with the FIRST ARC! EeeeeEEEeeEE!  
> I was thinking of adding a Chp.20, but I decided I'd save it for the Second Arc intro instead! Since it sort of correlates with it!  
> I didn't mean to write so much darn angst, especially in one chapter, but sadly, it had to be done. It's what I was leading it all up to in the end XD!
> 
> I can't wait to get started on the SECOND ARC! Tags were revised to include the characters that were in this one. I didn't get to add them all in, because i decided saving them for the 2nd Arc would be better. That EXPLICIT rating will be going into play and I can go all out!! wooooooo!!! Finalllllly ^_^ hehe! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this! Hope to see you all in the next part!!! xoxo  
> Love ya'll!! xoxo


	20. The Second Arc Now Begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Arc Is Now Out!

I know I have a couple more fics left unfinished on my Dashboard, but I'm totes involved in this one! >_<

Keep checking my DASHBOARD from time to time, because eventually ONE of the worlds Yari was talking about (some of you know which one) will eventually come to be! ^_^ 

In the meantime, the Second Arc continues! Just check on my Dashboard for the latest updates! xoxo 

Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this journey! xoxo


End file.
